Shadows Of Arkham City
by Shadow knight1121
Summary: Shadow is now locked in the dark city of Arkham as he struggles to find out how he became the dark warrior he is. Aided by Batman and guided by Talia he must search the shadows of Arkham to find the key to his past. Sequel to Different Kind of Justice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rising Shadows

Authors note: Alright ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first chapter of my Arkham City story _Shadows Of Arkham City._ Thank you Srgt Surge for the 's gonna be a few things here and there changed but nothing to drastic. Also I'm having this story focus on both Shadow Catwoman and the man himself Batman. Shadow will be a part of the main story but he will have his own story as well. So I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham City.

(Wayne-Tec R&D)

In a small office a young man had been typing in his computer going over documents for Wayne's campaign against Sharps Arkham City that was slowly being built. It had been a few months since Arkham Island and Sharp made a promise to Gotham that he would clean up the city of all super villains. Not just villains but anyone wearing a mask including Batman. The young adult rubbed his face in exhaustion as the phone next to his computer started to ring. Broken from his thoughts he picked it up.

"R&D department, Jayden Warney speaking." He answered in a depressed tone.

"Hey Jayden," A bright and chipper voice said on the other line. "Mr. Wayne said he's coming down to see you."

Jayden let out a sigh of annoyance as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Okay Thanks Ally, let him in." He said.

He clicked off his computer as Bruce Wayne waltz right in. Damn that was fast.

"Hello Jayden," He greeted. "How are you this fine day?"

Jayden looked up at Wayne and then out his window. He looked out into the distance to see cranes and bulldozers constructing a large wall just on the outskirts of town. He shook his head knowing that just on the other side the worst criminals known to man were on the other side.

"Fine if I didn't have that eyesore outside my window." Jayden grunted.

"Hey if we keep working we'll have that wall gone and the people back in their homes in no time." Bruce reassured.

"Fucking martial law, I am so not voting for Sharp next time." He said Bruce let out a chuckle as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Aside from Mayor Sharp's personal prison, how are you?"

"Fine why do you ask?"

"Barbra said you were upset when you left her house last night. That's why I asked."

Jayden's day went from crap to shit at what he just said. He leaned back into his chair and let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, I just tried to help her and she blew me off," He grunted. "Just like you."

"Jayden, your father did do wonderful things for me and this company," Bruce said. "But, this formula…what was it called again?"

"Adonis." He stated bluntly.

"Right, your Adonis formula, it just doesn't feel like the right thing to give people." Bruce defended.

"I know how it works my father spent his life trying to perfect it," Jayden grunted. He reached into his desk and pulled out a manila folder and threw it on the desk. "I've tested it out on sick and dying patients, I've given it to volunteer soldiers who were more than willing to risk their lives and they have had no trouble performing in the field. What more could you possibly need?"

"Well, for starters how about the notes on how to make the formula?" Bruce asked in a stern tone.

"You know I can't risk giving anyone that I don't even have notes it's all up here." He said as he tapped the left side of his head with his index finger. "Plus, with all the leaks in this company I wouldn't want my father's research getting into the hands of any known criminals or Batman."

"What does Batman have to do with this?" Bruce asked as Jayden gave him a toothy grin.

"Well I have a source that knows that he's your favorite customer," He said in a sly tone as he flipped a pen through his fingers. "Even though he's never once paid." Bruce narrowed his eyes at the young man.

"You're saying he's stolen from us?" He growled.

"Unless you're selling this stuff to him in a back ally, yes. And I'll sooner throw myself into open traffic before I let that thieving prick steal another thing that's important to me."

"Jayden…" Bruce sighed.

Jayden got up from his desk and grabbed his coat from his closet.

"I'm going home," He grunted as he slid his arms through the sleeves. "I felt like crap when I came in this morning but now thanks to you I feel like shit." He snarled as he stormed out of his office. "Ally, I'm going home if you want to stay go ahead if not then come with me."

"Jayden, wait I'll be right there." The red head said as she fumbled with her coat.

Jayden ignored Bruce's calls out to him as he dragged Ally into the elevator by her arm. They went down to the parking garage and up to Jayden's Lamborghini. He opened the passenger side and pushed Ally in almost taking her foot off as he slammed the door. He walked over to the driver side and yanked the door open and climbed in slamming the door so hard that the window cracked from the force.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alexandra yelled as Jayden just sat there staring at the steering wheel. "Jayden?" She asked, her anger slowly turned to concern as she saw a tear roll down her lover's cheek.

(Flashback)

Jayden stood in a living room in front of a young woman with red hair and was currently sitting in a wheel chair.

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings." Jayden growled. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Funny, I'm not getting a good helping feeling from you just an 'I feel sorry for you feeling'." The woman stated as she sipped her tea.

"Barbra!" Jayden snapped in disgust. "How the hell could you say that? You're the strongest smartest woman I have ever known. I'm not saying I feel bad for you I'm saying I have the opportunity to help you."

"By taking some magic formula what if it doesn't work?" She asked. "Bruce said-"

"To hell with what Bruce said!" He yelled as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a metal syringe filled with amber liquid. "I made a promise to help you when I was young and I made this dose special for you now take it please!" He begged as he fell to his knees.

"Jayden…" She said as she pulled him over to her lap. He rested his head on her leg as she ran a hand through his thick black hair. "It's not that I don't believe in you it's just…this is who I am now. I'm not ashamed."

"I know, but every time I see you I think of…_him!" _He snarled.

"I know, but I just don't have the heart to do it…I'm sorry."

"So that's it?" He asked his voice muffled from her knee. "I'm so useless."

"Jayden," She said with a soft voice as she lifted his chin up so they could make eye contact. "Will you help me get to bed?"

He let out a small chuckle as he looked at her small smile.

"Only if I can push you." He said as she nodded.

"Okay,"

He got up and moved behind her and grabbed the handle bars on the back. He pulled her through her living room and toward the stairs. They came to a stop as Barbra tried to get out of the chair and onto the lift. Jayden shook his head in annoyance as he moved to her front and picked her up bridal style.

"Jayden!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He shrugged his shoulders.

"My ways faster." He said as they made their way to the top. Jayden looked down the hall in confusion as he looked down at Barbra. "Which is your room?"

She let out a small laugh as she pointed at the door on their right. Jayden kicked it open and walked over to the side of the bed. He sat Barbra down on the soft mattress as he tried to pull the sheets over her.

"You know eleven years ago I was tucking you in." She said with a grin. "Am I gonna get a kiss goodnight?"

Jayden let out a small laugh and slowly placed his lips on Barbra's forehead. He lingered for a minute before Barbra wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down to her chest.

They stayed like this for a moment when Jayden got an idea in his head. He grinned as he started to nuzzle his face into her left breast. Barbra started to feel weird and looked down at Jayden who now had a stupid grin on his face.

"JAYDEN!" She yelled as she smacked his head. He went stumbling over as she covered her chest. "You little punk you haven't changed at all." She said as a small blush appeared on her face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a sarcastic tone as he rubbed his head. "I was just giving you a big hug."

"Yeah, just like when you were a kid and when you were being a 'gentleman' and danced with me at one of Bruce's events?"

"Hey I couldn't help it if I was at perfect height with your knockers." He snickered. "In my defense you have nice boobs." That earned him a tissue box thrown at his head. He let out another chuckle as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Just go away!" She yelled.

"Aww, don be like that." He said as he sat next to her on the floor. He waited a few minutes before she slowly started to pull the covers off. She gave him a nasty glare as he opened up his arms. "One more please." He asked in a sweet tone.

"No." She said bluntly.

"Aw, c'mon please?" He said as he stared at her with a dopey look on his face. She tried to suppress the smile but failed as she motioned for him to come forward. He wrapped his arms around her and this time rested his head on the crook of her neck. "I love you, ya mean old lady." He said in a childish tone.

"I love you too, ya little brat." She then pressed a small kiss to his head as she settled in her bed. "Please make sure to lock the door before you go."

"Sure thing."

He got up and slowly walked over to the door. He took one last look at her as she turned over and fell to sleep and walked out of her room.

(End Flashback)

Jayden sat there with tears streaming down his cheeks as he and Ally sat there in the car. Ally reached over and wiped a tear off his face with her index finger. He looked over at her and she gave him a kind caring look. He gave her a small smile as he looked down at the steering wheel.

"Sorry." He whispered as he started his car. She reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down to the crook of her neck and planted a small kiss on her soft skin.

"It's alright." She said.

They broke off after they kissed each other again as Jayden started to pull out of the parking garage and into the city.

Jayden sat on his couch watching stupid political bullshit between Sharp and Wayne about shutting down Arkham City. Sharp bitched about how the Titan thugs almost killed him at a ceremony a few months back and the criminals should be locked away forever and hopefully kill each other. Bruce countered with how homelessness is now a major problem and how sick it was to leave the criminals out in the open.

Jayden couldn't stand this crap anymore and turned the TV off. He got up from his spot on the couch and was about to go to bed when his path was blocked by his partner in crime. Who was dressed in his Dusk outfit.

"Hey Jason," Jayden said his voice sounded so bleak and emotionless. "What are you doing?"

"C'mon get your gear on," He ordered. "We're gonna patrol the town."

Jayden gave him an irritated look as he pushed past him.

"Did you forget about marshal law?" He snapped.

"Did you forget we're heroes?" He snapped back. "You haven't touched your armor since that night in Arkham." He gave his older brother a confused look. "What did Batman scare you after he kicked your ass?"

"HEY!" He yelled causing Jason to jump. "Batman didn't do a damn thing to me." He yelled as he started to back Jason into the wall. "I've just haven't been Shadow in a while because I'm concerned for you and-"

"Me."

Jayden and Jason turned at the door way to see Ally in her Breeze uniform.

"Ally…" He whispered as she walked down and handed him his mask and sunglasses.

"Shadow, when you found us all those years ago you said that we would look after each other," She said as she started to help him out of his business suite. "You said we would be heroes but still have our fun."

"You said it yourself 'we're only young once' so why waste our life doing shit work at Wayne-Tec when we could go down to Maroni's drop off point and steal two million of his hard earned money?" Jason argued as he pulled out his tonfa's. Ally pulled out her staff and lifted her hood up to cover her hair and smirked to Jayden.

He looked down at his mask and back at his brother and girlfriend. He gave them a grin as he ran to his room.

(Crow City Of Angels: Jurassitol)

Jayden pulled off his business pants and walked over to a nearby wall. He pressed his thumb to the wall and a hidden door opened revealing everything that was The Shadow Knight.

He pulled out his black cargo pants and snapped his utility belt on which still had the kanji symbol representing shadow on it.

Then he pulled on his black combat boots with steel toes and fastened the straps tightly.

His newest feature was a black long-sleeved nomex survival suite. He slipped his arms through the sleeves and into the gloves attached to the sleeves and flexed his fingers out.

He did the same thing with his coat which was also new and slipped his arms through the sleeves. His coat was a thick black leather coat with light amber designs across the back that shaped the image of a wolf's head.

He reached in and pulled on his new sword which he had designed almost the day after Arkham. It was a razor sharp straight sword with no hand guard and a red ribbon tied to the butt of the sword. He pulled down his mask and put on his sunglasses as he walked out of his room and down to the lower levels he had reserved for himself as Breeze and Dusk followed shortly after.

The three of them got onto their respected motorcycles and took off out of a secret passage and down the streets.

(Music End)

Maroni's men were in the back room of one of their nightclubs and were counting their cash. Ever since marshal law the Falcone and Maroni families were picking up all their money and leaving Gotham. They couldn't reach most of their money since some of it was hidden in Arkham City.

Maroni's men were putting the money through counters and into metal suitcases as they quickly loaded them into a moving truck.

"C'mon hurry up," One thug grunted. "I don't want Tyger or Batman coming down on us."

A dark shadow lurked over the window on the roof as the men inside started moving faster.

"Don't worry," Another thug said this one having a cheesy Italian accent. "Batman's probably locked up in Arkham City right now." He snickered.

Just then the window above their heads shattered into hundreds of pieces. Shards flew into their faces blinded the thugs as they covered their eyes.

"It's Batman!" A thug yelled as he pulled out his gun.

"Wait, no it's…who the hell is that?" The other thug yelled.

"Evening ladies," Dusk said as he pulled out his tonfa's and spun them around. "Sorry, but your credit isn't good enough for Batman."

Just then three thugs went flying across the room as a young woman clad in a dark blue leather coat and pants with a darker shaded hood covering her head. She spun her staff around her shoulders and held it in front of her.

"But we'll take your money all the same." Breeze said.

And last a warrior cladded in a black coat and wielded a black sword walked in front of the long table.

"So tell Maroni that if he wants money he should get his lazy ass a job." Shadow said as he pointed his sword at the thug down the table.

"Kill them!" He shouted as he fired at Shadow. He ducked out of the way as Dusk leaped forward and landed his tonfa on the thug's bald head. He landed behind him as two thugs covered both his sides. One thug tried to punch him as the other swung a bat down on him. He lowered himself and dodged the first thugs punch and smacked his knees with his tonfa. He broke his leg and then landed an upper cut to the other thugs chin knocking him back.

Breeze smacked her staff across one thugs face and then into another ones knee and then spun around smacking it across his head. She blocked an oncoming thug's crowbar attack as two thugs came up from behind her. She ducked under staff and landed an upper cut with her heel and then dropped her staff to the floor and kicked it at the two thugs from behind her. It bounced off their faces and knocked them back as caught her staff and swiped it across their faces.

Shadow's sword cut down the middle of one thug's gun as he landed a kick to his face. Three more thugs came up from behind him with knives and baseball bats. He quickly ducked down and swiped his sword across all three of the thug's stomachs. Their blood painted the walls as they all fell to the ground. They lay there groaning in pain as he looked over to the table to see money lying all over the wooden surface.

"Time to collect kids." He said as he and his partners walked over and started piling the cash into the metal cases. Ally looked over at the thugs who were bleeding on the floor and looked over at Jayden.

"Are they dead?" She asked in a concerned tone. Shadow shook his head.

"No, don't worry I can hear Tyger coming they'll be here in a few minutes and take them to a hospital before taking them to Arkham City."

"Hey guys," Dusk asked as pulled up his sleeve showing a golden Rolex. "Like my new watch?"

Shadow and Breeze shook their heads in annoyance as they could see Dusk's toothy grin through his mask. Tyger guards broke down the door and yelled warnings throughout the room to see broken thugs lying around the room.

And no one else.

The three sat on the balcony of their penthouse still in their uniforms drinking champagne. They laughed and drank celebrating their victory as Ally and Jason looked over at Jayden. They both gave him teasing grins as he gave them a confused look.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are we back?" Ally asked. He then quirked an eyebrow as he reached into his coat and pulled out his phone. He typed into it and smirked as a ping sound came from it.

"Now we're back." He said as the three of them raised their glasses and clanged them together.

The next morning Bruce Wayne was checking his emails casually clicking them away one by one. Some were either death threats from crooked employees he fired or messages supporting his campaign against shutting down Arkham City but one email caught his eye.

_From Jayden Warney._

Bruce shook of his boredom as he clicked on his message.

_Dear Bruce I thank you for giving me and my friend's jobs but…We quit ._

_Thanks from Jayden, Alexandra and Jason._

Bruce shook his head and gave out a small chuckle.

"Moron's" He said as he clicked off his computer.

He stood up and looked out at the city eyeing the penthouse which he knew Jayden and his friends were still asleep. He smiled knowing that Jayden was back to his normal self.

* * *

><p>Okay first chapter some questions will be answered next chapter but this was a starter. Also for some of my previous readers some things will change with Jayden. For starters his Adonis power will be limited, he will be struggling with his destiny as Shadow and some secrets will be revealed. So till next chapter please read and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Start Of A Family

Chapter 2: The Start Of A Family

Authors Note: Thank you Sgt Surge for your review. Also to all who read my story I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer I do not own Arkham City.

(Jayden's Penthouse)

Early in the morning the living room in the penthouse was littered with empty champagne bottles and other garbage as the three warriors were passed out on the ground. Jason grimaced as he slowly woke up and staggered out to the balcony. The sun hadn't risen yet as he plopped down onto a nearby patio chair. He let out a sigh of relief as he breathed in the cool morning air. Last night was the most fun and excitement he's ever had since…well the night he met Jayden. A smile grew on his face as he stretched his arms out and leaned back against the cushioned seat.

"Hey." A drowsy voice said.

Jason looked up to see Jayden dressed in only a pair of black jeans and nothing else. He sat on the edge of the chair next to Jason's as he rubbed his hands down his face. Jason looked at his back and admired the black angel wings that took up his entire back. He thought about getting some cool tattoos like his maybe bat wings or dragon wings or an image of a wolf.

"Hey Jayden, what's up?" Jason greeted.

"Sky, moon, stars, space and aliens." Jayden said as he leaned back into his chair.

"What's the planet Superman's from again?"

"Krypton."

"Oh yeah."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curios when you mentioned aliens." He said.

"Oh, so what are you up to?" Jayden asked.

"Just trying to wait out this hangover." Jason groaned.

"Same here, I left Ally in her room and saw you sitting out here so what the hell you know"

"Right."

The two sat there in the early morning and laid down on the chairs as the cool wind calmed their bodies. Jason looked at the nearby buildings and looked over to Jayden who was looked like he was sleeping.

"Hey, Jayden?"

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Why were you so depressed lately," He asked. "I mean after Bruce offered you that job and that Arkham riot you were just so depressed. What happened?"

Jayden let out a depressed sigh as he looked over at Jason.

"I figured out why Bruce and Barbra wouldn't take the Adonis formula." He said in a low tone.

"Why's that?"

"When Batman gave me that suppressant and cancelled my power I gave myself another dose," He explained. "After I gave you and Ally a dose you two could use it well. Ally could only use the speed and you could only use the strength but it worked."

"Until the damn thing ran its course and passed through our bodies." Jason snapped.

"Exactly, it's different for me because I used my blood to create it but if I gave it to someone else well…all the effects will have worn off. The immunity to climates, the nerves…even if someone one was crippled."

"What?" Jason exclaimed.

"You heard me," he said as he buried his head into his hands. "If Barbra had taken it she would only be able to walk a few feet before the damn thing wore out and her legs would be useless again."

"So…"

"Yeah, Bruce was right. If I had given it to Barbra I would have ruined her and a lot of people in so many ways." He then looked out at the sky. "Then I started to think about how I lost to Batman and my life as Shadow wasn't working out, top that with my life dream of creating something to help people failing horribly I just gave up on life."

"So you just gave up locked Shadow up in your wall and just caved in and worked for Wayne." Jason stated bluntly. Jayden solemnly nodded his head as he stared off to the distance.

"I'm useless to everyone." He whispered.

"No," Jason snapped as Jayden looked over at him. "Dude you may think you haven't helped anyone but you helped me and Ally out so much. If it wasn't for you I would probably be dead or in Jail and Ally would still be a whore of the Falcone family. You gave us hope, strength a home hell you even gave me a name."

Jayden had a sudden look of realization as he got up from his chair and walked over to the balcony. He looked down at the streets and watched passing cars and people go by as he thought back to how he had met Ally and Jason.

(Flashback)

A young dark figure scaled the rooftops of the slums of Gotham. It was still early in the night as he looked down at the people squirming to make a living. He was free running across a rooftop when he heard a voice yelling throughout the streets. He looked down to see two little figures wearing ski mask running through the streets with random foods piled in their arms.

"Come back here you damn hoodlums!" a store clerk yelled as he tried to chase after them. He didn't even cross the street before he was winded from running. The thieves on the other hand piled the groceries into a book bag and started climbing up a fire escape. They climbed up to the rooftop which Shadow was on and started laughing.

"Great work kid now we gotta get out of here before Batman gets here." Said a young female voice, she wore a T-Shirt with the sleeves torn off and also torn at the waist and a pair of short shorts with cowboy boots.

"Pfft please," Scoffed an even younger voice only this one sounded like a male. He wore a ragged T-Shirt with torn jeans. "Batman's too busy chasing Joker to worry about a crappy mini mart."

Before they could go anywhere they're path was blocked by a young boy wearing a long black coat a face mask and wielded a sword.

"Sorry kiddies but you're gonna have to pay for those." Shadow said as the two thieves looked at each other then back at Shadow.

"What the hell are you supposed to be some kind of Batman wannabe?" The boy scoffed.

Shadow growled as he tried to contain his anger.

"Never mention that loser again," He snarled as he walked forward. "Just hand over the groceries and that'll be that."

"Come get them asshole!" The boy said as he pulled out a baseball bat. Shadow was about to draw his sword when the girl took off her mask to reveal her long red hair.

"Look," She said as he held her hands up. "This kid is poor and my asshole bosses wouldn't give me any money so please I beg you let us go."

Shadow looked at the girl in her skimpy outfit and back at the young boy who was gripping his bat tight. He walked over to them and walked past them and climbed down the fire escape.

The girl and boy looked down to see him walk over to the store owner and give him a thing of cash. The man took the money without so much as a thank you and stormed off. The two thieves walked down to the alley to be greeted by Shadow.

"Um…Thank you." The girl said.

"Yeah, thanks." The kid said as he dug into his bag.

"Don't worry about it," He said. "So what are your names?" The girl stepped forward.

"I'm Alexandra I don't have a last name and this," She motioned to the little boy. "Well he says he doesn't have a name. I was walking home when I saw him curled up on the street corner."

"Where are your parents?"

"Where are yours?" The boy snapped.

"Dead,"

"Well I don't know where mine are," He yelled. "They abandoned me when I was a baby."

"What about you?"

"I ran away, they weren't nice people." She mumbled as she twisted her hair around her finger. "They beat me."

"I'm sorry."

"Ay, Ally!" A brute voice yelled.

The girl's eyes widened when she turned to see five gangsters in cheap suites corner the young trio in the ally.

"Richie," She gasped a fat bald guy walked up to her. "I told you I was done working for Falcone. I'm not your girl anymor-"

She was cut off from a slap to her face she went down on the ground sobbing as Jayson ran up and hit him in the stomach with his bat.

"Bastard!" The boy yelled as he charged at the other gang members. He hit another guy in his knee as the other punched him in the face. A gang member placed a foot on his head keeping pinned on the ground as Richie walked over to Shadow.

"Now, I don't care what you do to her but you owe me for her time." He said as he held out his meaty hand that was covered in gold rings that were bigger than a small rock. "She's my best girl, young fresh and firm so five hundred."

"Do you enjoy hitting women?" Shadow asked through his mask.

"What?"

"Do you enjoy hitting women?" He asked much slower. "Does it make you feel powerful?"

"What the hell is your problem you little bastard," he said as he let out a chuckle. "Do you want to die?"

"You couldn't kill a person unless he was tied up and you had a crew behind you," He explained. "You know that so you hit women to feel powerful knowing that you're a little bitch and it's the only way you can feel like a big strong man. All honesty I should just let Catwoman come down and kick your ass so you know what it's like to be on the ground and cry like a little bitch." Richie's eyes were twitching and his lips were quivering. "Pigs like you give men a bad name."

The other thugs chuckled as veins popped out of his head. He raised his right hand and was about to deliver the back of his hand to Shadows face.

The second Ally blinked Richie's hand was next to her face and Richie was on the ground clenching his severed wrist. He was gasping as the rest of the crew was shocked at what had happened.

"One down," Shadow said as he pointed his sword at each thug. "Four more to go." He said as he swiped his sword down. The thugs charged at him as Shadow stood his ground.

He swiped his sword across one thug's stomach and then threw a small knife at another thug's leg. He fell as the remaining two thugs pulled out their hand guns. They fired at him as slid down on his knees the bullets flew over his head as reached into his coat and threw six knives at the thugs. He hit them both in the wrist stomach and shoulder causing them to fall to the ground.

He stomped over to Richie who was still in shock from losing his hand. He looked up at Shadow with fear as he tried to scoot back.

"W-Who are you?" He whimpered.

"Every nightmare you ever had," He snarled. "I'm the thing that keeps people up at night. I am the shadow of death and it has been casted down upon you."

He raised his sword ready to strike him when Ally ran over and grabbed his arm. Shadow tried to push her off but she held on tight.

"Don't he's not worth it!" She pleaded.

Shadow looked into her bright blue eyes and got a calming feeling from her. All the hate and murderous intent he just had washed away. He crouched down and looked Richie in the eyes.

"You better rethink your life," He pointed at Alexandra. "Because she just saved your life." He snarled as grabbed the two and left the slaughtered thugs behind.

Shadow led them out of the ally as they heard police sirens in the distance. When they were far enough they all hid in an abandoned building. The boy's stomach started to growl badly as Shadow held out an apple. The boy took it and devoured it in a matter of seconds.

"Who were those guys?" Shadow asked.

"Falcone's pimps, they forced me to work for them until I decided to leave them. But thanks to you I don't have to worry about them anymore." Alexandra explained. She then walked over to him in a teasing matter as she reached up and pulled up his mask. She placed a small kiss on his lips and hopped back. She held her arms behind her back as she stuck out her chest and bit her lower lip. Shadow blushed under his mask as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem…um…you said you have no name?" Shadow asked the boy.

"No."

Well, then I'll call you Jason Warney."

"What?" the boy asked confused.

"I had a friend named Jason you remind me off him from when we were kids."

"What happened to him?"

"Joker killed him."

The boy looked down at the ground with guilt as Shadow ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry he'll get his," He said as he looked at Alexandra. "Well, c'mon you guys can come with me."

"What?" They both asked in disbelief.

"Why would you take us in," She asked. "We only just met."

"Because I'm like you I have no family more enemies then friends and know what it was like to be weak," He explained as he started walking out of the building. "C'mon I need to get some sleep so I can buy you guys clothes in the morning."

Alexandra ran up and grabbed his hand as they walked out. Shadow was acting like a nervous child as Jason stopped them.

"Wait what's your name?"

"My name is Shadow…but my real name is Jayden."

(Flashback End)

"See," Jason said. "If it wasn't for you Ally and I would have died. You're not useless and never tell yourself that."

Jayden smiled as he grabbed Jason and started giving him a noogie. Jason grunted and tried to pry himself away from Jayden.

"Boys, boys ,boys…" Another voice mumbled from the distance.

The two looked over to see Ally dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue silk robe. Her skin was pale and her hair was a mess as she stepped onto the balcony. Jayden dropped Jason onto the ground as he ran over to his girlfriend. He picked her up by the waist and swung her around while Jason grumbled and got to his feet.

"Jayden, careful it's too early and I'm too hung over," She groaned as Jayden plopped down on the chair and placed her in his lap. "What are you two up to?" She asked as she wiggled her rear into his lap.

"We were discussing on what we were gonna do tonight." Jason said.

"Really?" She asked as he looked at Jayden. "So we're definitely back?"

"Oh yeah," Jayden chuckled. "And I got a few more scores tonight." He then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it and held it in front of the both of them.

"What is it?" Jason asked walking over to the two.

"It's a map of the Maroni's hidden stashes around Gotham." Jayden explained as Jason stood behind them and looked at the paper. It was a map of Gotham City with red X's with circles placed on certain points. "I found it on the table while I was stacking money into the cases. We'll go to these spots later tonight and steal them."

"Wait how do we know that they haven't already been taken?" Jason asked.

"See these X's with circles," He said pointing at the map. "They indicate that the Maroni family has already raided these spots and we took all that loot last night. It's these ones that will be a real challenge."

"The unmarked X's behind this long black line?" Jason asked as he trailed a finger along the line on the map.

"Yup, there are several points in that whole area and according to the thug I interrogated these are Maroni's big stashes."

"Wait, isn't this whole area now Arkham City?" Ally asked.

"Yeah this line here represents the wall surrounding the structure."

"Wait, wait, wait," Jason stuttered. "You mean that we're going to break into Arkham City, are you fucking insane?"

"According to Dr. Young's psyche evaluation…yes." He snickered.

"Jayden," Ally snapped. "We can't do this its suicide!"

"Nonsense, listen," He said as rested his chin on Ally's shoulder. "The wall is finished around here, but this spot on the south side is still incomplete. All we have to do is use our cloaking to sneak in, find a safe point where we can horde all this stuff, steal it from each point in the city, pack it all up at said point call in out Jet Bikes load them up fly out and we'll be back here in time for dinner."

"Oh, it'll be that easy huh," Ally snapped. "What makes you think they're just gonna let us walk in with no trouble."

"Think about it, all the Tyger guards will be trying to keep the criminals from getting out. Do you honestly think they will expect anyone to break in?"

Ally was about to argue when she stopped and thought about it for a second.

"Why can't we just use the bikes to break in and take the stuff?" Jason argued. "It would be twice as fast and we could avoid a fight if necessary." Jayden shook his head.

"I heard their security is impenetrable," Jayden explained. "The only way in is through air or sea underground is completely sealed off and the walls are to heavily guarded. There's only one chopper on patrol throughout the entire city so if we use the Jet Bikes we'll only end up alerting more choppers to our location before we can even get out."

"So we just use those for an escape plan?"

"Yup, just keep your heads straight and we can do this lickity split."

"I don't know it still sounds dangerous." Ally sighed. Jayden placed his fingers on her chin and led her lips to his. They kissed for a second before Jayden broke it off and looked into her eyes.

"Trust me when I say this we will never end up in that shit whole town." He said in a stern tone. Ally looked into his eyes as and gave him a smile. "Do you trust me?"

She answered with another kiss to his lips.

"I trust you."

Okay no this is not how they end up in the City I'm gonna base this off the Comic that was made. I found it online and watched it on Youtube it's a prequel to how Arkham City got built and how Catwoman got locked up and she was stealing from the banks in the city and turf wars between Joker and Cobblepot. It's pretty interesting.

Well I hope you enjoy next chapter will be out soon.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW PEOPLE IM DESPERATE (inhales) Sorry lost my nerve there but please any request or opinions to make my story enjoyable for you are welcomed I want to write a story that will entertain my fans.


	3. Chapter 3:A thief's night

Chapter 3: A thief's night

Authors Note: Thank you all who have reviewed and read my story. Thank you Tonycakes and AgedZen-01 I hope you like this new chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham City.

They waited till night fall in order to sneak in better. Cladded in their suites and weapons they made their way to the opened wall of Arkham City. They stopped at the outskirts of the opened gate as a small Tyger squad patrolled the area.

"Okay, get ready guys," Shadow said as they hid behind a nearby building. "We'll wait till the power goes out and then use our cloaking to sneak in." He turned to Breeze. "You ready Breeze?"

She nodded as she typed into a small computer on her wrist. In a few seconds the street lights and flood lights on the wall started to flicker before going out.

"Now!" Breeze whispered.

They turned on their cloaking and ran as fast as they could and as quite as they could. The guards were still in an uproar about the lights as the three warriors ran pass them completely undetected. They ran down the streets of Arkham passing by inmates and thugs with face paint. Some wore clown make up while others wore ski masks with white paint.

The three ran to an alley and turned off their cloaking. They stood there trying to catch their breath as they looked around them to see if they were followed. Shadow looked to his two companions.

"Okay, we're in," He stated. "Now we just stay together stick to the shadows and we'll come out of this okay."

"Okay, where's the first stop?" Dusk asked. Jayden pulled out the map and unfolded it. He looked at it for a minute before pointing at a spot.

"This ones the closest, we'll start here and work our way up the food chain." He pocketed the map and gave Jason a thumbs up. Jason did the same but realized Breeze wasn't next to him.

"Breeze?" He said as he saw her standing in front of an alley.

Shadow and Dusk walked up to her as they stared down the filthy alleyway. Shadow looked down at a large dark stain on the ground and remembered how a fat mobster was crying on the ground.

"This is where we first met." Breeze whispered.

"Yeah." Shadow and Dusk said.

They stayed there for a few seconds before walking away slowly. They were in the worst place in the world surrounded by deadly psycho paths and super criminals and they were walking around as they were in their old neighborhood. Funny how they actually were in their old neighborhood but for all they knew they were in hell.

They had walked to an abandon wine store and carefully examined the run down building. Shadow entered first and saw that the place was cleared out. The shelves were cleared the cash register was gone and everything else was just vandalized.

"Okay, let's search the place," He said as they activated the scanners on their glasses. The group spread out and searched the building. After a few minutes they came across a wall safe and thanks to their scanners they were able to crack the combination and open the safe. They pulled out wads of cash a few keys to safety deposit boxes and some stolen jewelry. Breeze and Dusk chuckled and slapped hands while Shadow stood still pondering something.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"A couple thousand bucks and some keys," He mumbled. "I thought there would be more?"

"Maybe the keys lead to more stolen and valuable goods." Breeze said.

Not buying it Shadow moved over to a section of the building and started running his hand down the wall. He nodded and smashed his fist into the wall his veins glowed through his mask as he ripped the section of the wall off. Behind it were stacks of moneys wedged behind the wall.

"Here we go." Shadow chuckled as he started pulling the money out.

"How did you know?" Jason asked.

"Just a gut feeling and I watch a lot of movies. Now come on we still have six more spots to go."

After a couple of hours or searching and raiding safe houses and old abandon night clubs they came upon their final stop an old apartment building.

"Okay last stop people then we can get the hell outta here." Shadow said.

"Where's the stash on this one?" Dusk asked.

"In the basement, they used to have a loan shark work here. One of Maroni's top men had an office down there where he kept his big bucks and choice stuff. We get there we'll be set for life."

"How much are we talking about?" Breeze asked.

"Only a two million in cash it's the dimonds I want."

"Diamonds?" Breeze asked as they walked into the old building.

"Yeah, some dead beats that couldn't pay their debts sold their mothers jewels and those who were in the mob and made deals behind their bosses stole from jewelry stores and gave them to the shark as tribute."

"So we're going after the jewels?" Dusk asked.

"Yup, rumor has it he stashed eight cases filled with his best jewels. Total it up we'll end up having nearly a billion dollars."

Breeze and Dusk made gaging noises as they walked down the stairs. Shadow looked back and chuckled as Breeze massaged her throat.

"A billion dollars in jewels?" She asked in disbelief. "That's impossible."

"For a smart girl you're pretty dumb," Shadow chuckled as they made their way into an old room that was littered with chairs and tax recites. "One small blue stone is worth what? About one million well imagine what one case of random color diamonds will be."

"Okay, so let's go find our inheritance!" Dusk shouted.

They had begun their search for the diamonds in the basement as they each took a section of the room. Breeze searched the bookcases and any discarded books for cash but only found a few small packets filled with a couple hundred bucks. She turned on her glasses to see nothing but wall and pipes. She sighed in frustration as she threw a book down on the ground.

Dusk was having no luck as he searched the desk only to find an old snub nose and a flask. He unscrewed the cap and held it over his mouth only for dust and air to come out. He let out a grumbled as he threw the useless flask over his shoulder. Shadow looked at the two to see Breeze leaning against the wall and Dusk slouched in the desk chair. Frustrated, Shadow punched a hole in the wall as he turned to his friends.

"Dammit I know they're here!" He growled.

"I dunno Shadow," Dusk said tiredly. "We searched the room and with our scanners and everything and still nothing."

"Maybe we're in the wrong place?" Breeze commented. "Or maybe they cleaned it out."

"No, I know they're here!" He snapped.

He turned his scanners on and frantically looked around the room. He walked up and down the floors, side to side on the walls and literally tore the desk and walls apart and still found nothing. He slumped down on the filthy rug as Breeze and Dusk walked over to him. He looked up at them as Dusk shook his head.

"Sorry man looks like our luck ran out." He pouted.

"C'mon, we made like over a hundred million from those other spots," Breeze said trying to cheer him up. "Let's go home I don't want to be in this disturbing city any longer."

Sighing in defeat he slowly got to his feet and was about to leave when he saw something. Breeze raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the floor.

"What is it?"

Shadow looked down at the ground and then towards the carpet. He traced his finger along a pipe on the floor until it was blocked off from his sight by the rug. He quickly shooed his two comrades off the rug as he started rolling the carpet up. He let out a small crazy chuckle as he uncovered a hidden safe underneath the rug.

"Of course," He gasped. "This guy was a lunatic when it came to his choice stuff, including Batman." He started rubbing the edges of the rug between his fingers. "The carpet has led on the bottom it blocks out the X-rays on our scanners."

He threw the rug away and clenched his fingers. His veins glowed faintly as he grabbed the handle of the safe and ripped the door off. Inside there were small black velvet sacks filled to the top. He pulled out one bag and undid the knot and poured out the contents. Small blue diamonds spilled into his hand as he tried not to spill any on the floor. Breeze and Dusk let out a loud gasp.

"Is that from one bag?" Breeze asked.

"Yup, and there are twenty more in the safe."

Without wasting another second they stuffed the small black bags into Shadow's duffle bag. Once filled they ran out of the abandon building and to their safe point.

(Meanwhile)

She had no idea how they got here but she didn't care.

Catwoman was counting a wad of cash which she had pulled out of one of the many duffle bags in the center of the room. She was just scouting the roof tops hoping to get to one of Falcone's hot spots when she came across eight duffle bags stuffed with bundles of money and jewels. It was better than the small briefcase filled with fifty grand she had stolen earlier, but a nice increase.

She ran her skinny index finger over the edges of the cash loving the sound of the paper fanning in the air. It was music to her ears.

'_click'_

The music ended when she looked over to her left to see the barrel of a .44 magnum pointing at her head. Her lips curved into an exotic smile as she recognized the gunmen. The black coat the stupid sunglasses even though it was night time and the mask that fit perfectly over his head.

"Hmm, it's been awhile hmm…Shadow dear?"

"I don't know how many lives you have left," Shadow snarled as he pulled back the hammer. "But if you don't put that back in the bag you're about to be down six."

"Wait!" Breeze shouted as she swatted the gun out of his hand. "You're Catwoman?"

"Yes."

"Eeek!" Breeze squeeled as she grabbed Catwomans hands. "I am such a huge fan!"

"Oh, my god." Shadow and Dusk groaned.

"Shut up," She snapped as she turned back to Catwoman. "You were such an inspiration to me. I copied your moves and everything your cause is so noble I-I'm your number one fan!"

Catwoman looked at her confused but then started to chuckle in amusement. She freed her hands and placed her hands on Breeze's face. She pinched her cheeks as Breeze let out a giggle.

"Thank you love I'm so glad someone out there respects what I do." She said looking over at Shadow.

She took her hands off her face and strutted over to Shadow who was very edgy about his duffle bag which he had kept behind his back. She looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Wat'cha got there?" She asked.

"Just a whole lot of none of your god damn business." Shadow snapped.

"Yeah," Dusk chipped in. "Our diamonds are none of you-" Shadow looked at him and glared at him through his glasses. "Sorry boss." He said sheepishly.

Shadow rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, this stuff is ours and we'd appreciate it if-" He was cut off when Catwoman placed a finger over his lips. Or over his mask.

"Shh, forget it thieves code," She said as she looked at Breeze. "Great first time sweetie."

Breeze held her arms behind her and looked down at her feet as she dug them into the dirty floor. Catwoman patted Shadow's cheek and strutted out of the room. The three hero's couldn't help but look at her swaying hips. She looked over her shoulder and winked.

"Shadow, what did I tell you when we first met?"

"Your face is up here." Shadow said pointing at his face. "Wait, why are you here?"

"The same reason as you, Gotham is up for grabs and anything and everything his for the taking." She said her as her eyes trailed back to Shadows bag.

"So, you're not a prisoner?" Breeze asked in a worried tone.

Catwoman giggled again and walked over to the young girl. "Of course not dearie, and even if they did they'd never be able to cage me in for too long."

"Of course," She cooed. "What was I thinking?" Catwoman giggled before turning to Shadow.

"You kids better leave now," She warned in a stern tone. "I saw a whole team of TYGER guards moving towards downtown."

With that the exotic thief took her leave.

"C'mon," Shadow said. "I called our bikes in they'll be here in a few minutes." He and Dusk had started grabbing the bags when they noticed they were short one hand. They looked over at Breeze who was massaging her slightly red cheeks.

"I'll never wash my face again." She sighed.

"BREEZE!" The boys shouted as she broke out of her trance.

"Oh, ha ha, sorry guys." She said sheepishly as Shadow rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Seriously what is it about her that drives you nuts?" Dusk asked as they made their way to the roof.

"She's just so strong and independent and cunning plus she's no different from us." She said. "She steals to feed her friend she's not a vicious criminal like Joker but isn't all that good like Batman. I just really like her."

"Well, just try not to be manipulated by her charm," Shadow said as they made it to the roof. "I saw you swooning over her like a diehard fan girl she'll probably take advantage of you."

"No promises." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Ahem, I said…hey what's that over there?" She said pointing out to the distance.

The three saw lights and heard explosions out in the distance. Shadow pulled out his binoculars and zoomed in to see what was going on. He saw multiple TYGER guards chasing someone it looked kind of like…

"Batman," Shadow snapped. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Maybe he got captured?" Dusk said.

"We have to help him." Breeze said as the Jet Bikes landed on the roof.

"No," Shadow grunted as he moved over to his bike and started strapping his bags on it.

"Shadow, he kept you from going back to the Asylum he called Gordon off you a few times are you really-"

"I meant no, you're going to take the loot back to headquarters, and I'm going after Batman."

"We can't just leave you." Dusk said.

"Did you forget why we came here?" He snapped. "We were here for the loot nothing else, we're not here to kill Joker, and we're not here to destroy the walls. Batman is just a minor inconvenience, now get on the bikes."

They were hesitant at first but none the less they agreed. They piled on the bags and the bikes slowly lifted off the ground.

"Don't you want us to take the diamonds?" Dusk asked.

"There's no room, besides I'd rather have them with me the whole time." He shouted over the sound of the Jets. "Just get out of here, I'll be fine."

Without another word he sprinted off towards Batman. He used his Adonis power to help him run over roof tops and move quickly to Batman. When he finally got there the Dark Knight himself was surrounded by multiple men in black armor.

Used his cloaking to hide from the guards and snuck up on a bunch of them. Before they could read him his rights three guards went flying in the air. They started to panic as Batman took this opportunity to fight back. They each took down one guard after the other before they were all down. Shadow turned off his cloaking and walked over to Batman.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Batman shouted.

"Nice to see you too asshole." Shadow grunted. "You know I didn't have to come here. You should be on your knees in awe."

"I can take these goons in my sleep. Now what are you doing here?"

"Earning some money, Maroni had a lot of hotspots around here."

"Dammit Jayden are you insane!"

"Geez, why don't you say it louder I don't think Joker heard you." He snarled. "Why the hell are you here?"

"It doesn't matter." A voice said on Shadows earpiece. "Neither of you we'll be getting out anytime soon."

Shadow grunted at the voice. "Who the hell are you?"

He didn't answer as multiple TYGER guards started dropping out of attack choppers and pointed some new modified assault weapons at them. Batman countered with some smoke pellets but it was no good as they had gas masks.

"I can take thirty of them how about you?" Shadow joked as he pulled out his sword and gun.

"Now's not the time for jokes Shadow!" Batman grunted.

"C'mon you're telling me you don't have a way out of this," Shadow asked in a sarcastic tone. Batman said nothing as troops advanced on them. "Oh crap, you don't have a way out do you?"

Before they could get any closer as TYGER supply truck sped in out of nowhere and ran into multiple guards. They didn't know who was driving it and they didn't care as they started taking down TYGER guards.

Shadow smashed his head into the last guards face and threw him over to the corner. Batman and Shadow slowly approached the truck as the doors opened to reveal the driver.

"Hi boy's. Going my way?" Catwoman joked.

"Tonight at least." Batman said as they got into the truck and sped off. Some guards opened fired at them but the armor was too thick as they drove off into the night.

(Meanwhile)

In a dark room surrounded by monitors, an old man in a white lab coat slammed his fist into the desk.

"This cannot be," He snarled. "I had planned everything. I even had all transports removed from the city!"

He then looked at the monitor to see the other warrior clad in black. The man raised an eyebrow through his glasses.

"Oh, and this must be the new vigilante I've heard so much about." H snickered. "I forgot your name but mark my words my young friend. Anyone who crosses Professor Hugo Strange will know that they have made the most foolish mistake of their whole lives."

(Back with Shadow)

Apparently all vehicles had been removed from the city and Catwoman stumbled across a security truck that was meant for the guards but failed when she decided to intervene. Apparently the criminals are at war and are looking to cease all money and weapons in order to gain control. She was planning on selling the weapons to either Joker or Cobblepot when she saw us in trouble and decided to lend a hand.

"Well that explains her story what's yours?" Shadow asked as he looked over at Batman.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"I don't."

"Then it's none of your concern."

"Fine don't tell me," He said as he leaned back in his seat. "Just so you know this squares us."

"Fine, but both of you do me a favor and get out of here now. Arkham City is more dangerous than any prison on Earth." He warned.

I let out a false yawn as I looked over at Catwoman who had the same expression as me.

"Again with the lectures!" She groaned. "I wonder if this jalopy has an ejector seat?"

Batman reached into his belt and pulled out his Batclaw. "Don't bother I brought my own."

He then popped open the door and without another word flew off into the night. I poked my head out to see his dark figure disappear. Catwoman snarled over at the driver side.

"'_Thanks for the ride Selina.'_ Anytime, Bat-Jerk." She pouted as she continued driving.

"Oh and don't worry about me ditching my plans of escaping and helping you I was just happy to help." I yelled sarcastically as I sat back down. "Guano terd."

"By the way who was your friend back there the one who was drooling all over me?" She asked.

"Just my girlfriend Breeze," I explained. "She's been a fan of yours since before I found her. She spent most of her time watching you through a camera she had installed in my glasses so she could copy your moves. She's actually pretty good." He then grinned through his mask. "And very flexible."

Catwoman smacked him lightly upside his head as she grunted at his crude comment.

"Don't say stuff about your girlfriend like that," She hissed. "I thought she was very sweet, I never thought of being inspirational for young women."

"You've obviously never been to any Halloween parties." Shadow joked. "Young women dress up like you all the time."

"Seriously, she was a good kid." She then looked at me with stern eyes. "You better take care of her or I will take care of you."

"Don't worry I didn't do all this tonight just for kicks I'm not like you." I explained. "Those kids had some pretty harsh lives growing up and Its my purpose to take from the wicked and give them everything they didn't have a home, wealth, a family."

"I'm not doing this for fun either I'm doing this so me and my friend don't end up back on the streets selling our bodies. Like you I vowed to keep her safe and that's what I'm gonna do."

"You mean Holly?" I asked she nodded. Her eyes looked so sad when she brought up that_ 'back on the streets'_ comment. I think I finally get now why Ally admired her so much and loved me the way Selina loved Holly "Hey don't worry you'll do fine." He said as he pulled out his batclaw and grabbed his bag.

"Well here's my stop," I turned and grinned to Selina. "Thanks for the ride Selina!" He said as he flew off into the night.

After he left Selina grinned as she pulled out a black duffle bag from behind his seat and unzipped it. She pulled out a small black bag and tossed it up into the air and into her hand.

"Anytime…Jayden."


	4. Chapter 4: Red Hood

Chapter 4: The Red Hood

Authors Note: Thank you again for the reviews Tonycakes and AgedZen-01 for your reviews very much appreciated I love you guys! (Clears throat) Okay now let's get this next chapter started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham City.

* * *

><p>(Jayden's POV)<p>

After ditching Catwoman and leaving Arkham City I quickly made my way home. Lucky for me most of all the criminals were locked up so TYGER wasn't patrolling the streets as much making my walk home much easier. As I crept through an alleyway my communicator started going off.

"Shadow… Shadow, are you there?" Breeze asked frantically. I quickly pressed my finger to my ear.

"Breeze," I snapped. "Look, I'm fine and out of Arkham, but we can't talk someone hacked into our mics I'll be home in a little while."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

She clicked off as I did the same. While I was waiting for an opportune moment to go home I heard footsteps slowly walking up from behind me.

"Reassuring your whore that you'll be home in time to do her?" A deep voice said.

I ripped my gun out of my holster and spun around ready to blow his head off for that whore comment. Before I could get a shot out someone grabbed the gun and blocked the hammer with his pinky finger and delivered a fist to the center of my face. I went flying back into some trash cans as the unknown attacker approached me.

He wore black cargo pants with steel toed boots which each had a combat knife attached to the sides. He wore a black thermal shirt underneath a dark brown leather jacket. But the most unusual feature was the shiny red helmet on his head.

I quickly got to my feet and ran over to him with my fist raised. I went for his face but before I could reach he had already blocked my attack and threw me across the alley. I flipped through the air and landed on my feet hearing clapping from the other side.

"Bravo, ten points for the landing." The man joked.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled. The man let out a sigh as he took a few steps towards me.

"Someone like you," He sighed. "Someone who was lied to and let down by the same person."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't worry," He said as he rubbed the top of my head. "I won't complicate your small insignificant brain."

I growled as I took another swing at him. He stepped back as he ripped the top of my mask off. I pulled out a few throwing knives and threw them at him as he grabbed a trash can lid and used it as a shield. The knives hit as twirled the lid and threw it at me like a Frisbee, before it could hit I drew my sword and sliced clean through it. As the two pieces of the lid flew past me the man with the red mask had jumped at me and landed a kick on my chest.

I got right up and took a couple swings at him with my sword but he ducked each hit. I tried to land a cut across his head but he ducked beneath my sword and pulled out his two knives from his boots. He tried to land a few quick cuts at me but I deflected with my sword. I swung down and he blocked at the junction point of my handle and sword with his knives.

We locked blades and looked deep into each other's eyes through my glasses and his lenses. I got a strange feeling from this guy as we stared at each other. Who was he, and what did he want from me.

And why did this all seem so familiar?

I gave him a push knocking him back a little before raising my foot and landing an uppercut to his chin. He staggered back as I leaped towards him and brought my blade down on him he dodged it started to run away. He jumped up onto a dumpster and wall jumped onto the roof.

I quickly grabbed my batclaw and shot it at the edge of the roof. I shot up towards the roof and landed on the edge and chased after him. He was fast and crafty as he jumped from roof to roof but he didn't have the power of Adonis. My veins glowed amber as I took off after him and in a matter of seconds tackled him to the ground.

I turned him over and saw that he had a glock 9mm strapped under his left arm. I pulled it out and held it to his throat. He let out a chuckle as I pulled back the hammer.

"You gonna do it?" He snickered.

"What the hell do you want from me and if you don't give me a proper answer I swear your kneecaps are as good as gone!" I yelled.

"Okay," He said as a small envelope slipped out of his sleeve and into his hand. The second I looked over he punched me in the face with his left fist. I fell off of him as he threw the envelope at me. "You want to be better than Batman you'll have to figure out who I am!"

I swiped my legs under his feet and knocked him down on the ground again. I jumped over and sent my fist to his face only for him to roll out of the way. My fist punched a hole through the roof as I looked over to see him jumping across the ledge and onto a higher rooftop. I pulled out my batclaw and fired it at his feet hoping to catch him but he pulled out his knife and cut through my line as it was nothing.

He landed on the ledge of the roof and turned back to me. I couldn't see his face but I just knew he was grinning behind that helmet.

"Nice to see you still have some moves J-"

I couldn't hear the rest as a TYGER helicopter flew over us shining a spotlight down on the roof. He didn't see me since I had quickly activated my cloaking and passed me right by. I looked over at where the man had been standing to see that he had disappeared.

I let out a growl as I walked over to the spot I had him cornered and picked up the small envelope. I ran back to the alley and retrieved my bag and made my way home.

* * *

><p>(Penthouse Normal POV)<p>

Alexandra and Jason were sitting down on their leather couch with a mountain of cash sitting on their glass coffee table and a pile of jewelry sitting on an end table next to them. Jason was counting another wad of cash as Jayden walked into the room with his mask off.

"Jayden!" They both exclaimed.

"Hey guys," He said in an exhausted tone.

"What happened to you?" Alexandra asked. Jayden looked down at his mask and shrugged his shoulders.

"Got ripped when I helped Batman, your idol Catwoman saved our asses by hijacking a TYGER weapons supply truck." He explained causing Ally to swoon.

"She so heroic and daring." Jayden and Jason rolled their eyes as he set his bag down.

"How much we got?"

"Well, for cash," Jason said as he pulled out a slip of paper. "We made three million bucks as for jewels we made a little over a million."

"Awesome possum, now let's count the diamonds shall we?" He said in an eager tone. Jason clapped his hands as he cleared a section of the table. Jayden set the bag down and rubbed his hand together as he slowly unzipped the bag.

The zipper was down the middle when something grey and furry jumped out. Jayden and Jason were taken by surprise as jumped up and saw the small furry was a little kitten. Ally walked over and picked it up and started too acted all bubbly.

"Aww, she's so cute!" She squeeled.

"What the hell? Jayden look." Jason said.

Jayden rushed over to his bag and ripped it open. Only inside weren't small bags of diamonds but small bags of cat treats and cat toys. Water and food dishes a stick with a toy fish tied at the end a small baggie of toy mice and many other cat accessories were stuffed in the bag.

"Wha-wha-what the? This is, I can't how…" Jayden stuttered dumbfounded by the loss of his diamonds. "WHAT!" He yelled his whole voice shook the penthouse. "Where are my diamonds!"

"I think I know where." Jason said as he pulled out a photo from the bag. On it was Catwoman sitting on a recliner in her cat suit and goggles holding the little grey kitten. She held its paw up as if the kitten was waving at us. She had her signature smile along with her actual signature on the bottom left hand corner of the photo with the 'o' shaped like a heart.

"Ha ha, cute." Jason giggled.

"Aww, I'm so sending her a Christmas card like this," She then held her new kitten up and rubbed noses with it. "And you'll be waving to her next time. Yes, you will." Jayden was not impressed.

"THAT WHORE!" He screamed. Ally covered the kitten's ears as Jason let out a laugh. Jayden looked over at the bag and heard a vibration going off. He reached into the small pocket of the bag and pulled out a shiny red cell phone. Jayden flipped it open and saw the name _'Catwoman ;)'_ on the screen. He pressed the talk button and held it against his ear.

"Do you like your new kitty?" She asked.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Ally smacked Jayden upside his head and tore the phone out of his hand.

"That's enough of that language," She pouted. "Hello?"

"Breeze?" Catwoman asked.

"Oh, hey, thanks for the kitten she's so cute!"

"Anytime, I saw her in the alleyway tonight and knew she needed a home. Plus you look like the kind of girl who would take good care of cats."

"I love cats especially kittens," She said, still can't believe she was talking to her idol while holding a kitten she had given to her as a gift.

"Ahem!"

She looked over to Jayden to see him with his arms crossed and an impatient look on his face.

"Oh and how did you swap the diamonds for this little guy?"

"Oh, it was actually easier than I thought. You see Batman jumped out of my truck without so much as a thank you and Shadow was also mad at him for not thanking him." She explained. "So he poked his head out the door to yell at him and I swapped his bag from his feet with one bag I had made behind his seat. I switch them and he didn't see it coming."

"Oh, you're so crafty." Ally complimented.

"I know."

Jayden yanked the phone from her hand and pressed it against his ear.

"Hi sorry to interrupt," he said sarcastically. "But um…where are my diamonds?"

"With me." She stated with a teasing superior voice.

"What the hell, what about the thief's code?"

"Oh, you mean the code created by thieves in order to lure their pray into a false sense of security and then when they least expect it rob them blind?" She said sarcastically. Jayden let out a sigh.

"There is no code is there?"

"It's called thief's code for a reason my dear."

"When I find you," He snarled.

"Oh you wouldn't hurt a lady would you…Jayden?" She said putting emphasis on his name.

Jayden snarled and flipped the phone shut. As he hated to admit he had lost and she had won.

He looked over to his friends to see that Jason was gone probably went to bed while he was yelling at Catwoman. And Ally was still rubbing the kitten's nose with her own.

"Well, I'm gonna take Winnie here and go to bed." She said as she cradled the small kitten in her arms. "Goodnight!" She said as she ran off to the master bedroom.

Jayden rubbed the bridge of his nose as he walked over to his computer lab. He remembered he still had that small envelope in his pocket from that red hooded guy. He opened the slip as a small object fell out. It was small like a coin but too big to be one. It was black with a capital 'R' on it.

"Where have I seen this before?" I asked myself as I checked my records. I typed in 'Robin' and sure enough I was right. The crest had belonged to Robin.

"Could he be that red hooded guy?" I said trying to compare the two. "No, this guy sounded much older and more mature compared to Bats kid. But who the hell is this guy?"

Out of more curiosity I decided to look up Red Hood in criminal profiling and sure enough people in red mask popped up all over the screen. Some pictures had robbers in red ski mask and others had gangs formed all wearing red mask. They were posers they didn't even compare to the guy I fought tonight. This guy was skilled and dangerous and his outfit was well put together. These guys just slapped on a mask but he put his heart to make his Red Hood symbolic like…Batman.

Come to think of it he kind of fought like Batman. He knew my moves, he knew my weapons, and he even came prepared. I remembered how he cut the line on my Batclaw before it even wrapped around his ankle. There was also that blade no ordinary blade could cut through that line hell it was the same one Batman used.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as I rubbed my temples.

I looked at the profile some more and found out another juicy detail. It turns out that the Red Hood was originally a villain since before I was born. He wore a tuxedo and a red cape with a red hood attached to it. But the best part was that this criminal is known as a different villain today. This criminal is now known as the Joker.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I hooked my glasses up to the monitor.

I looked back at the battle between us and towards the end of the fight before he disappeared. Something he said just kept rattling in my mind.

"Nice to see that you still have some moves J-" I replayed as that damn chopper flew over. I played it back and canceled out the street noises and chopper.

"Nice to see that you still have some moves Jayden!"

My eyes widened as I replayed the video again.

He said my name he knew my name.

"Who the hell is this guy?" I snarled.

* * *

><p>(One week later, Normal POV)<p>

Arkham City was finished and the wall was finally complete. According to Sharp there were still criminals out in Gotham.

_Two-Face_

_Catwoman_

_Batman _

_Shadow _

Jayden ran those names in his head over and over again. He still didn't forget about his encounter with Red Hood and wanted to look for Batman for help considering that Hood gave him a Robing crest but thanks to TYGER cracking down on Gotham he decided to lay off being Shadow for a while.

"Well this sucks," Jason pouted as laid down on the couch. "What the hell are we gonna do now?"

"What can we do," Ally asked as she sat on her recliner stroking her cats back. "Until TYGER gets booted by Mr. Wayne or Commissioner Gordon we can't be The Shadow Warriors anymore."

Jayden said nothing as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see 'Unknown' on the screen. Not really caring who it was he pressed the talk button.

"Yo."

"JAYDEN,"

"Barbra?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Jayden," She said frantically. "You need to go now they are coming!"

"What, whose coming?"

"Jayden, shut up, I know your Shadow and so do they and they are coming to your house right now!"

Ignoring that she knew he was Shadow he was still confused on what she meant.

"Who's fucking coming for me?"

His question was answered as he saw a fleet of black attack choppers heading straight for them.

"Never mind."

He dropped the phone ignoring Barbra's pleas as he turned to his friends who were already on their feet.

"Okay guys, we need to get the hell out of here," He looked at Ally. "Breeze, I need you to destroy all files and computers in the lab and Dusk I need your help getting our things together. We got three minutes go!"

They all rushed around the penthouse getting everything together as TYGER kept getting closer.

Before they could leave a chopper hovered outside their window flashing a flood light into their room.

"Attention Shadow," A voice yelled. "You and your men are under arrest lay down your weapons and surrender immediately."

Shadow responded by pulling a large metal case out and unlocking the locks. Inside was a rocket launcher with heat seeking. He pulled it out and pointed it at the chopper. He fired it and sent the chopper crashing down below.

"Shadow!" Breeze yelled.

"What?" Shadow said as he discarded the launcher.

"You just killed them!" She shouted.

"I had no choice Breeze," He snarled. "This is war, it's them or us now."

He reached over to a few more cases and pulled out some AK-47's he threw one at Dusk who let out a sadistic chuckle as he loaded a clip and Shadow held a gun towards Breeze.

"It's them or us." He said.

She was hesitant but took the gun and nodded as they loaded their weapons. Just then the doors were blasted open as men in black body armor and assault weapons stormed the house.

The warriors opened fired at the TYGER guards and took down multiple troops. "We gotta go to the roof it's the only way out!"

They nodded as the fought their way to the roof. They took down multiple troops as they made their way to the roof. They were surrounded by multiple troops as they checked their weapons.

"I'm out." Breeze shouted.

"Me too." Dusk said.

"Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way." Shadow said as he drew his sword and his veins glowed amber. His friends followed his lead as their veins glowed and they drew their staff and tonfas.

Breeze used her enhanced speed to appear next to some guards and swiped her staff across some guard's faces. Dusk used his strength to pick up some cinderblocks that were on the roof and throw it at one of the choppers. It went down as multiple guards appeared behind him with stun rods. He pulled out his tonfas and fought against them. His last guards he spun his tonfas across his face and then flipped them over to the short ends and punched them into the guards face knocking him out cold.

Shadow sliced through another guard's gun and he landed a kick into his chest and knocked him into a group of guards. Another came after him and he landed a cut across his stomach. He overlooked the damage they've caused and all the bodies on the ground. Shadow grinned under his mask.

"Your all going to die." He whispered.

"What did you say Shadow?"

Shadow was broken from his trance to see Breeze and Dusk run up behind him.

"I said we gotta go now."

"How?" Breeze asked.

"Remember that anti-gravity field on our belts." He chuckled.

"No." Breeze said bluntly.

"It's the only way."

"Shadow, we're hundreds of feet in the air. What's to say we won't splatter all over the place?" Dusk said.

"We won't we'll use our batclaws halfway down and then we'll safely land below."

"Oh fuck." Dusk sighed.

"It's now or never guys!" Shadow said as he stood at the ledge. He was looking down at the small road down below. "Whew, we're higher than I thought." He started to get dizzy as his two friends stood next to him. "Ready?"

"NO!" They yelled.

"1, 2, 3!" he yelled as he jumped.

Only he fell alone.

He looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. The Red Hood had gripped his two friends by their collars and threw them back on the roof. He looked back down at Shadow and gave him a small salute.

"Have a good trip I'll see ya next fall!" He laughed.

Shadow yelled in anger as he fell to the ground. He activated his belt and before he hit the ground he hovered above the ground and gently landed on his feet. He looked up at the penthouse and saw smoke rising from the roof. He ran a hand over his messy hair and felt something on the back of his neck. He pulled it out and saw that it was a small dart.

"Aw, crap!" He crushed it in his hand and threw it to the ground as another wave of guards surrounded him. He tried to activate his Adonis power but his arms flickered dimly as he looked down at the crushed dart.

"_Shit,"_ He thought. _"That wasn't a tranquilizer it was that damn cure from the island." _

Before he had time to get pissed TYGER guards attacked him. He fended them off as best he could but soon they back him into a corner. He swiped his sword across their stomachs and chest but then he got shocked with a stun rod and dropped his sword.

He kicked another guard in his stomach and fended him off as he smacked another across his face but it wasn't enough they were too heavily armored. They soon backed him into a corner and assaulted him with punches and shocks. He fell to the ground as the guards continued to shock and beat him.

His last thoughts were on how Breeze and Dusk where in the hands of the Red Hood.

He took one last glance at the roof before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5: Professor Hugo Strange

Chapter 5: Professor Hugo Strange

Authors Note: Thank you for your review Sgt Surge very much appreciated. And you too AgedZen-01 you the best. But you Tonycakes…no review (sobs uncontrollably) I reviewed your story 'sniff' but if you read it I hoped you enjoyed it. Same goes for everyone else I just want your opinions that's all. Okay enough babbling let's get this ball rolling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham City.

* * *

><p>(Unknown Location Jayden's POV)

My head was killing me as everything started to come clear. I couldn't tell where I was as I felt dizzy and my head was spinning. Before I knew where I was there he was.

His bald head his thick glasses, his bushy beard and that grin that held all sorts of superiority.

Professor Hugo Strange.

My vision became fully clear as I saw that I was in a small gray room with a desk that had all my gadgets and tools and a two-way mirror stood at my side. Strange stood in front of me holding my sword and by the looks of it he was really admiring it.

"This is an extraordinary sword you have here Mr. Warney." Strange said in his strange accent.

"Do you have any idea who you're fucking with!" I snarled. He chuckled as he set my sword down and sat down in his chair. He folded his hands and held them in front of his mouth.

"Jayden Warney, criminal alias Shadow, son of Leonard and Sarah Warney both deceased." He explained. "You were adopted by Bruce Wayne at age ten and ran away at age thirteen, you suffered an unknown attack which caused you to end up in a coma and resided in Gotham general till age seventeen. From then on you became a vigilante and fought crime while robbing mobsters with your accomplices Breeze and Dusk." He raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. "Did I forget anything?"

I growled as I looked down at my restraints. I was handcuffed to a chair with two guards standing on both sides of Strange. I tried to activate my formula but it was still suppressed from the cure.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped.

"I presume you're familiar with this?" He asked as he held up a small recorder.

"A patient interview?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you see I'm gonna want your final statement before we send you into Arkham. So when I write my book people will know what your last thoughts will be." He chuckled.

"Tch, you make it sound like I'm gonna die the second I walk out." I snickered. "And what do you mean by book?"

"Let's just say by the end of the week I'm gonna do what you failed to do."

"Which is?"

"Eradicate the evil from this world."

* * *

><p><em>Interview 1<em>

"Guards, you may leave us."

"Yes sir!" The guard said as he and his partner left the room.

"Alone at last, you know I must say Mr. Warney I figured someone with your reputation would be a little older." Strange commented.

"Hugo fucking Strange, you just as ugly and creepy as you were on T.V."

"Hm, let me ask you something you were an inmate at Arkham Asylum, were you not?"

"Judging from the sound of your voice you already know the answer."

"Yet, you remained in plain sight and no one had apprehended you. Why is that?" Jayden let out a small chuckle.

"Nothing a few threats and bribes and a friend who happens to be a computer genius couldn't handle."

"I see, you mean your accomplice Breeze?"

"Yup, a bright little ray of light in my dark soul."

"A ray of light that shines through your dark soul, let me ask you something what do you feel when you cut someone down with your sword." He said pointing at the sword.

"Good, energetic and no remorse as long as I take down the right people."

"How does Dusk feel?"

"He uses blunt weapons he shares my same opinion on good and evil."

"You don't want him to kill just yet he's just a younger brother who wants to be just like his big brother. What Breeze how does she feel when she see you slaughtering mobsters or criminals?"

"Afraid."

"Of death and murder?"

"Afraid of me…"

* * *

><p><em>Interview 2<em>

"Let me ask you something what would you do if I let you go?" Strange asked. "Would you go look for your friends, try and kill me and the rest of the criminals of Arkham, help the Batman?"

"Fuck Batman." Jayden snarled. "He didn't do shit to help me why would I help him?"

"Maybe because he was the one who contacted you before my men attacked you."

"No, someone else contacted me."

"Yes, what would you do if I told you the person who called you worked with Batman?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Fine, lets change the subject what do you think of Batman?"

"You tell me, rumor has it you've been studying him for the past few months."

"I have also been studying you also."

"Why?"

"You intrigue me dear boy," He said as he cleared his throat. "You say you want him dead yet you never have the stomach to do it, you hate him yet last week you risked your life to help him. This is really puzzling me do you like him?"

"He pisses me off on a regular basis but I don't want to kill him anymore. My new goal isn't to kill him but to kick his ass!" He snickered.

"So, you wish to surpass him?"

"That's my plan in a nut shell."

"Hmm, one more question…what is your opinion on Bruce Wayne?"

"What the hell does he have to do with anything?"

"He did adopt you did he not?"

"He and my father were good friends and when he died Bruce adopted me. He was a stupid playboy billionaire and I ran away when I was thirteen and I didn't see him again till a few months ago."

"So you opinion of him is the same as Batman you hate them both."

"No, I just don't like them. Again why the hell do you care, what do either one have to do with me?"

"Everything." Strange said as he started chuckling.

* * *

><p><em>Interview 3<em>

"I was hoping to get back to Alexandra." Strange said.

"I was hoping we wouldn't." Jayden said in a mocking tone.

"You said you scared her whenever you killed someone or got carried away."

"She's an innocent girl, she's not meant for this life but she wanted to help me."

"But you want her there before you kill someone don't you?"

"Why the hell would I want that? I don't want her to see me covered in someone else's blood while standing over their mutilated corpse."

"Oh but you do," He said his voice holding superiority over his. "You said she was a ray of light in your soul, a soul filled with darkness, but you don't want darkness you don't want to kill so whenever you come close to killing someone you depend on her voice to keep you from doing wrong."

"She's innocent," Jayden said in a shaky voice. "She's so full of life and happiness her parents never loved her like true parents should, she came here looking for a better life and ended up being a working girl for Falcone she thought she made a terrible decision leaving her parents. That was until she met me."

"You gave her the life she longed for."

"She's everything I'm not and more." He then started to chuckle. "I remember when I was eighteen I met this guy who said we were a lot alike. He said that he was always different from other kids growing up always getting picked on. No one loved him or cared if he lived or died…except for that one girl. He told me that if I loved Breeze as much as he loved his girlfriend I should ditch this life and start over. I was hoping to do that this week until a certain bald headed prick had to send a SWAT team to my home."

"So, you tried to steal a future for yourselves?" He said and then started to chuckle. "You remind me of Catwoman, she tried to steal from me and now she's probably lying dead somewhere in Arkham."

"Catwomans here?"

"Yes, she tried to steal something that would help her steal from me but was interrupted by Batman and ended up getting caught by me…just like you."

"Hahaha, if it makes you feel better she got me too. I stole a crap ton of diamonds worth billions and she swiped them from me by replacing my bag with a different one filled with a cat and cat toys." He shrugged his shoulders. "Karmas a bitch aint it?"

"Hmm, you know when we raided Ms. Kyle's apartment we found a black duffle bag filled with small black pouches filled with multiple diamonds."

"THOSE ARE MY DIAMONDS!"

"Yes, and they are safe and secure in my impenetrable vault."

"Dammit!" Jayden yelled as he kicked Strange's desk.

"But back to Alexandra and Jason you see you are just like Catwoman and Holly and Batman and Robin you take it upon yourselves to find these children forgotten abandoned and used and try to care for them you try to become a family even though you all train theses lost children to be thieves and vigilantes."

"Let me tell you something Strange Catwoman did screw me over and Batman pisses me off but I have more trust and respect and honor for them than anyone else. They do more good for this city and for those children then you ever will. You don't know the love we feel watching these so called lost children become better than what would have become if we had left them. We give them hope and courage to be what they want and if they choose to help us we will let them. Batman and Catwoman are good kind hearted people something that you'll never be. You say one more word against either one of them and I will rip you fucking heart out!"

By the end Jayden was panting bad as Strange had gotten up from his chair.

"We'll talk more when you've calmed down." He then started to leave the room.

"Where you going Hugo?" Jayden laughed. "You don't have anyone waiting for you. You don't have any friends or loved ones waiting for you, ahahahahaha! Your all alone you freak." He shouted as he started laughing manically.

Strange looked back at Jayden, his laughing form reflected off his glasses.

"And soon you shall be too." He snarled as he slammed the door.

* * *

><p><em>Interview 4<em>

"Have you calmed down?" Hugo asked.

"Meh." Jayden said casually.

"I think we got off topic last time when I brought up Catwoman. As I was saying before you want Ally with you so you don't lose yourself to your inner darkness."

"She's the only reason I'm still holding it together."

"But from my records there were at least a few deaths caused by your hand. Care to elaborate?"

"I try my best to avoid any major organs when cutting or stabbing," Jayden explained. "Sometimes I dig a little deeper than I intend and accidentally kill someone. But that's only in self-defense I never just flat out murder someone."

"And why should anyone take your word for it?"

At that Jayden chuckled.

"Put it this way, if I ever did murder someone…you would never sleep again."

"And what if she were to die what then?"

There was a moment of silence before Jayden responded.

"What are you talking about," He choked. "Did something happen to her, what about Jason?"

Hugo started to chuckle at his sudden panic attack.

"Don't worry they are fine, but for how long I don't know I didn't even have the time to talk to them they were just dropped off in Arkham City an hour ago. Now please enlighten me what would you do if she were to die?"

"I would have nothing to lose." He snarled. "And I wouldn't stop until the killer was on his hands and knees begging me to spare his miserable life."

"And you would hold no regrets?"

"No…"

* * *

><p><em>Final Interview<em>

"Well, it seems that this is going nowhere Mr. Warney."

"I told you that the second we started."

"All I know is what I've already knew," He explained. "You are a violent hostile young man who is bent on spreading violence and destruction. You have no respect for the law and you are a one of the worst super criminals I have ever met."

"So, you know about my Adonis formula." Jayden said. "Not surprised since you had a suppressor made for me."

"Yes, we were a bit cautious to see if it would actually work."

"Wait, what do you mean you were cautious of course it would work it was exactly the same as the one Batman used on me." He then looked at Strange who looked confused. "You didn't recreate it did you."

"No, we received the formula from an unknown source," He explained. "He also gave us all of your information. It was the night that you broke into the city I was still trying to figure out how to catch you Batman and Catwoman when someone sent me an email. In it was a list of you gadgets and tools, a report on your Adonis formula and abilities and your friends with all their information. You were easier to figure out than Batman."

"Wait, you know who Batman is?"

Strange started to chuckle as he leaned towards Jayden.

"I know exactly who he is," He gloated. "It was a little bit of a challenge but with careful deduction and narrowing down the suspects I now know the identity of Batman."

They sat in silence for a minute before Jayden finally spoke.

"That night in Arkham," He started. "Batman defeated me I had super strength and speed better gadgets, and my sword. In a matter of seconds Batman had taken my powers, bested my gadgets and shattered my sword. I was on the ground my ribs were cracked, my jaw felt broken and I could hardly breathe. He stood over me and was about to show me his face until Dusk interfered. Batman trusted me his enemy enough with his identity not you."

"What is the point you are trying to make?"

"No point just a warning." Jayden snarled. "Batman trusted me enough, his enemy with his identity. I made a vow that day if anyone should harm him threaten him or his friends or even find out his identity…I would kill them."

"Hmm, how noble for a warrior." He praised. "You would risk your life to protect Batman."

"And he'd do the same for me."

"Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because," Strange held up his index finger and pulled out a metal pen.

He wrote down something and put it in Jayden and gave it to one of the guards who had just entered the room.

"You may take Mr. Warney away now. I am done with him."

"What, that's it, what the hell was the point of all this?"

"Yes, you see I wanted to see how dimwitted and ruthless you were, and you didn't disappoint me. Oh, and just so you know Alexandra is currently being hounded by Cobbblepots men and Jason was sighted being dragged into the steel mill by Jokers thugs."

"What!"

"Now is the time to see if you were worth all the time I had spent on you. But look on the bright side if you win you would have proved me wrong."

"What the hell do you want you sick bastard!"

"In Arkham my men will have left what I had just written inside an old abandoned building. When you find it I well…that's when the challenge will really have begun. Your mind will be twisted beyond repair when you're done and you will find me and then we'll see if you really are the monster you claim to be."

"What, you want me to kill you?"

"Yes, and Batman and I only hope that before I die I see the frozen stare in poor little Alexandra's eyes when she sees that the man she loves is nothing but an ugly disgusting monster."

Jayden tried to break free of the guards grip but before he could get close to Strange he felt something strike the back of his head. His vision became blurry as he saw Strange chuckling.

"Good luck Shadow, I hope you don't let me down."

He laughed uncontrollably as Jayden's world went black.

(Meanwhile)

Breeze held her staff behind her as she was backed into a corner by ten men. They all chuckled as she tried her best so they couldn't circle her. They wielded chains, pipes, and machetes as they moved in closer.

"Nowhere left to run girly." A thug chuckled.

"C'mon, we'll be nice." Another thug snickered.

"Touch me and it will be the last thing you ever do!" Breeze shouted.

They all laughed as they all charged at her at once. She swatted her staff across one thugs face and lunged the end of it into the others stomach. She spun it over her head trying to fend them back as one thug wrapped the chain around her legs and yanked her from under her feet. She fell to the ground as another thug wrapped a cloth on her mouth. She inhaled a sweet scent before succumbing to the darkness.

They all chuckled as one thug tied her hands and feet up and lifted her over his shoulder. They all walked down the street as a loan figure looked down on them from the rooftops.

She flexed her fingers as her razor sharp nails shined in the moonlight.

(With Dusk)

Dusk had just taken down another one of Joker's thugs as he eagerly hopped up and down. He spun his tonfa's around as he over looked the fallen guards.

"You're finished you punch of bitches!" He said as he looked over to the steel mill. "Now's my chance."

He ran towards the giant metal doors but was stopped by a slim figure. She wore a leather skimpy outfit and had bright blonde hair which she had tied in pigtails with each end tinted red.

"Well, well, well," She said. "If it isn't the party pooper from Arkham. You really should have joined Mister Jay when you had the chance."

"What the hell are you talking about Quinn?" Dusk asked in disbelief.

"Don't play dumb Shadow. Mister Jay put a nasty price on your head and want you alive so…"

She then started to do summersault towards Dusk and tried to land a kick to his face but Dusk grabbed her ankle and threw her across the empty lot. She grunted in pain and frustration as she looked over at the roof and whistled. Dusk pulled out his tonfa's as he prepared for a fight when ten thugs armed with machine guns pointed down at him.

He let out a sigh of defeat as he dropped his weapons. Harley strutted over to him as she picked up his tonfa's and spun the around. His blood boiled as he watched this skank playing with his weapons.

"These are some weird toys you have here." She said as she smacked one across the back of his head. He fell to the ground and was knocked out cold as Harley started to giggle. "But they sure do pack a punch. Bring him in boy's mister Jay has plans for him!" She ordered as a one armed giant lifted him up by his neck and carried him into the factory.

(Shadow)

He felt cold as he tried to get up from his spot. He felt that his mask was on and saw his glasses were on as he started to panic. He saw a duffle bag next to him and saw that his sword was on top of it. His hands were still bound as crawled over to the bag. Before he could reach his sword a small foot with an Italian loafer kicked his hand away.

Shadow looked up to see an all too familiar face.

"Cobblepot!" He snarled as Cabblepot let out a high pitch laugh.

"Well, look who it is boys!" he exclaimed. "It's my good old friend Shadow."

"Aw, you remembered my name." Shadow said in a false sense of appreciation.

"Oh yeah, I remember you and all the pain, money and humiliation you put me through." He said in a low tone. Shadow tried to activate his Adonis power but he was still suffering from that damn suppressor.

"Hey, if it means anything to ya, you did make me laugh when you begged me to spare you." He said which caused a few of Cobblepots men to chuckle. Cobblepot gave them a nasty glare as they all shut up immediately.

"Get him to his feet!" He ordered as two of his men picked him up by his shoulders and held him in placed. "You'll be a nice addition to my collection in my museum boy." He snickered as he slid on a pair of brass knuckles. "Now, hold still."

"Huh, out of the frying pan…" Shadow said.

Cobbbledpots fist connected with the center of his face.

"And into the fire." He finished as he laughed uncontrollably. "Get him inside boys, its freezing out here."

They all chuckled as they dragged the unconscious warrior into the museum along with his gear.

"Hmm," Cobblepot said as he examined Shadows sword. "Nice sword." He lightly swung it up and down before putting it back in its leather sheath and walked into the museum.

Almost all his gear.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm not gonna lie this chapter…not my greatest work I think I tried to hard to make Strange sound smart. I might reedit it and post it again later but no promoises. I made this whole chapter into one of the interviews you collect throughout Arkham City but I might have tried too hard. Give me what you got I can take it. Next chapter will be better I pinky promise.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Another Long Night

Chapter 6: Another Long Night

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for your support feedback and reviews. AgedZen-01 and Tonycakes also thank you for reading JanEyrEvanescene12 and a big thank you to my newest reviewer Kilo E Massey. Tonycakes has a good couple of stories called 'Just For Laughs' and 'A dark knight in Arkham City' and JanEyrEvanesence12 story 'Never Leave Your Partner Behind' and are quite good give them a read. So without any further delays let's get this next chapter started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham City.

* * *

><p>(Unknown Alleyway)<p>

Breeze lay down on the ground with her hands and legs tied together unconscious as Penguins men argued over who would 'do her' first. She let out a few small moans before she finally regained consciousness.

"Hey, screw you man!" One thug yelled. "She smacked me across the face with this stupid stick so I'm gonna stick her now."

"Oh, boo hoo," Another thug said sarcastically. "Does your face hurt that bad? Well my balls are killing me from when she kicked me with her stupid steeled toed boots!"

"Hey, hey hey," Another thug ran between the two. "Cobblepot said that if we happened to come across any women we bring them to him first."

"Screw that!" The previous thug said as he pushed the other guy away. "I get first dibs!"

"_No you won't,"_ Breeze thought as she felt the hand cuff around her wrist. _"I can break out of these things in my sleep." _

She began to twist the cuff as the thug stomped over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders as he tried to rip her coat off. He pressed his face against hers and ran his tongue up her cheek his breath reeked of something foul probably due to lack of hygiene in this city.

"Scream for me." He said his voice oozed through his teeth like venom.

Breeze started to panic which caused her to fumble with the cuffs. The thug's hands slowly ran down her chest and to the edges of her leather pants as he grabbed the button. Breeze felt revolted to have this pig touch her like this.

Only Jayden was allowed to touch her like this.

Before the sick bastard could do anything a dark figure swung down from a line and dropped kicked the thug in his face. She back flipped in midair and landed on her feet, her legs were apart as she flexed her fingers out, her nails shined in the light.

"Now boys," She teased. "That's no way to treat a lady. I think I should teach you some proper manners."

My heart fluttered at her slender form, her exotic tone, and her amazing strength.

"Catwoman." I whimpered as my cuff came loose.

"It's the cat!"

"Get her!"

They all charged at her as she stood her ground. She jumped at one guy and wrapped her legs around his head and flipped him onto the ground hard. She blocked another guy's punch and landed a punch to his throat and landed her boot to the side of his head. Another thug was able to wrap his arm around her neck and had begun to choke her.

Breeze got to her feet and was ready to attack when Catwoman wrapped her arms around his head and her legs around an oncoming thugs head and with all her strength flipped them both onto theground and slammed their heads onto the ground.

Three more thugs ran at her along with the one that tried to rape Breeze, but didn't get far as she jumped in between them. She did a few twirls with her staff as she readied for battle. They charged at her but with her staff she made short work of them. The one who tried to rape her was cowering in fear as she stood over him.

"Scream for me." She snarled.

A high pitch scream was heard throughout Arkham City.

The two heroines sat on the edge of a rooftop as Breeze told Catwoman what had happened.

"So then he said that I was bait to lure Jayden out and he just let me go. I wandered around for a few minutes until those pigs chased after me."

"I'm sorry." She said as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, what about you I thought you said you were done with Arkham?"

"I was I had everything I needed." She explained. "But then Two-Face rated me out to Strange and had his TYGER squad raid my place. They took all my cash and your diamonds and stored them in Strange's vault. I found out that the combination to Strange's vault was in old Arkham. So after making my way there and getting the device I needed I realized that the chip was gone and Two-Face had stolen it. If Batman hadn't gotten in the way I wouldn't be here."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Well, after a little one on one time with Strange I found out that Two-Face put the chip in an old mansion. I got to get there before he finds out I know I'm coming for it."

"Can I help?"

At this Catwoman raised an eyebrow as she began to think about whether or not if she should let her come. She can handle herself, but Harvey isn't a petty thug he won't play with her like those creeps were just now. She could use the extra help though.

A sly grin formed on her face as she led the girl across the roof.

"Alright, you can come, but you can't act like a giddy school girl, if I tell you to run you run and you follow everything I say. Understood?"

Breeze nodded her head. "Yes."

"Alright, let's go." She said.

She couldn't let this girl go alone in this hellhole town. Why not let her come? She reminds her of Holly and she was pretty good in a fight, plus two hands are better than one. Besides the last thing she needed were rumors about how Catwoman was the last person to see her before she supposedly died. If they got back to Shadow well…The last thing she needed was him coming after her.

(Steel mill Dusk)

He smelled something foul in the air as he tried to wake up. His vision was still blurred but he could tell that he was in a poorly lit room as the only lights he could see were surrounding a makeup table. He heard voices echoing around him one was a high pitch female voice and the other sounded like it was coughing up a lung.

"Dammit Harley," The voice said as it started coughing. "This isn't Shadow this is his stupid partner!"

"I'm sorry mista Jay," The voice he could tell was Harley whimpered. "He dressed just like him though."

"No, Shadow wears a long black coat and carries a sword. This kid is wearing a black vest with a grey shirt and uses these stupid sticks!"

"I'm sorry they wear the same mask so I thought it was him." She apologized.

"Actually, Shadow wears a face mask that only covers his mouth so…yeah." Dusk said.

He didn't really know why he talked he was following what Shadow had taught him. 'Always show them that you're not afraid, don't give them an inch and never scream.'

Joker looked over at him and smiled wide his yellow teeth an obvious feature on his bleached face and boils.

"_Wait, boils?"_ He thought.

"Oh, look who's awake!" He exclaimed in a raspy voice. "It's robin."

"Robin, what the hell are you talking about? I'm Dusk." He snorted.

"Oh, I know but you and your friend Shadow reminds me of Batman and Robin. He's the leader and you're his stupid boy wonder."

"Please, we kick more ass then those losers." Dusk scoffed.

"Oh yes, I saw that personally on Arkham when Bats used your friend as his personal punching bag." Joker chuckled.

"Fuck off Pennywise Shadow can kick your ass any day of the week." He yelled.

Harley smacked him upside the head with one of his tonfa's as she strutted around him in her skimpy leather outfit. She raised an eyebrow and trailed a finger along his chin.

"Oh, he's cuter than that grumpy Shadow can I keep him?" She pleaded.

"Get away from him Harley," He snarled. Harley pouted as spun his tonfa around playfully. "Now let's get to the point here shall we?" He asked as he pointed a switch blade at his throat. "Now as you can see I'm a bit under the weather from that awful TITAN formula."

"Really?" Dusk asked sarcastically. "Shooting a highly unstable chemical into your head isn't good for the human body? I had no idea."

"Nor did I." He snarled, but then went back to his happy demeanor. "Any who I had to find a cure asap otherwise I could die. Could you imagine a world without me?" He whimpered.

"Yeah, Shadow imagines it all the time he said that the first thing he would do is dance on your grave for what you did to Jason and Barbra."

"Jason… As in Jason Todd? Oh ho ho ho if only you knew. But speaking of Shadow and his bleak outlook on life things would get dull and boring without me. So, I looked for a cure surprisingly there wasn't one so using my resources I tried to have one made. But then I remembered that our good friend Shadow always bragged about his precious Adonis formula."

Dusk did not like where this was going.

"How strong it made him, how fast it made him, how he was resistant to climates and allergies and also…how he was resistant to diseases."

Okay, he really didn't like where this was going.

"So, when I found out he was in Arkham I had Harley search none stop for that Bat Fake until I had him. But of course she failed and brought me you."

"So what your after Shadows Adonis formula and are now gonna keep me hostage until he gives it to you right?"

"Wrong, you see I already have a cure made…well almost had it made. Freeze was gonna make it for me in exchange for his wife but Cobblepot snatched him away. Now, I need that Adonis formula unless you want to end up like me!" He finished with a grin.

"You're out of luck," Dusk said. "The Adonis formula only suppresses diseases that exist your current disease doesn't exist so…yeah you're gonna die."

"Correction dear boy." He said as pointed at a blood pack which was being pumped into Dusk's arm. "You're gonna die."

* * *

><p>(Museum Shadow)

Shadow awoke with a pounding headache as his vision became clear .He tried to move but his hands and feet were chained together. He felt my sunglasses and mask were still on along with his tools but realized he was missing one certain component.

"Looking for this." A voice said as he heard tapping on a sheet of glass. Shadow looked out to see Cobblepot tapping Shadows black sword on a sheet of glass that stood between the two. "Nice sword you got here I still prefer Freeze's gun and suit but this is still a nice addition to my collection."

Shadow looked around to see that he was in a small room, not even a room a display case.

"What the hell is this Cobblepot?" Shadow snarled.

"Hold on I just finished this." He said as pushed a shiny red button in front of his case.

"_Now this ol'block here is what Joker calls Bat-Fake. He gave me a nasty concussion when I first met him and broke my damn ankle on Arkham Island. Word has it he has a nasty little power in him but is apparently dead inside. All I can say is I really like his sunglasses."_

"A bit short, but I can't help it I just have so many unique items in my collection." He said.

"When I get out of here I'm gonna rip you to shreds," Shadow snarled. "Now give me my sword!"

Cobblepot snickered as he held up Shadows black straight sword.

"I dunno, I kind of like it, it's a one of a kind. And if it's one of a kind then I must have it. It's only logic."

"No, that's greed, stupid." Shadow snarled.

"It's all the same, now if you excuse me I have to meet Wayne." He said as he started to walk away.

Wait Wayne.

"As in Bruce Wayne?" Shadow asked.

"Yup, rumor has it Strange picked him up an hour ago and is about to bring him into Arkham. Don't worry though he'll keep you company when he gets here."

He then left the room laughing sinisterly as his men followed behind him. Shadow tried to break free of his restraints but was having no luck as his power was still being suppressed.

"Dammit!" He shouted as he kept struggling.

"You are as helpless as a new born child." A feminine voice said.

Shadow looked up to see a tanned skin woman in a black sneaking outfit with a mask just like his with a steel katana just like his old one.

"Hey, aren't you that chick I ran into back on Arkham Island?" Shadow asked.

"Unfortunately," She sighed as she opened the display case. "I don't know what my mistress wants with you but as long as she's in charge I will do anything she asks of me."

She broke the locks on his restraints and they both exited into the museums main corridor. The woman held out a scroll as Shadow took it from her.

"What is this?" He asked.

"You have been summoned by the great Ra's-" She was cut off by a group of thugs charging after us.

"Hey, he's broken out!" A thug yelled.

"Get him!" A second one shouted.

Shadow readied for a fight but the assassin moved in swiftly as she cut down each and every one of them. She stood perfectly unfazed as six dead bodies laid around her. She turned to Shadow.

"Go, now!" She yelled as a large man crept up behind her.

"Look out!" Shadow yelled.

Before she could respond the man brought his massive fist down on her head. She fell to the ground as the giant pulled out a giant sickle. Shadow saw the man step out and got a better look at him. The man was a big bald guy with two black ravens tattooed on his chest and only had one arm.

"I will chop you into little pieces American." He said in a Russian accent.

Shadow was hesitant but eventually swallowed his pride and got out of the museum. He ran as far as he could before finally giving up and sat down on a building rooftop. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the scroll that chick had given him. He unraveled it and read the print inside.

'_Shadow,_

_You have been summoned by the great Ra's Al Ghul to assist us in our goal to cleanse the world of evil. You have the heart and skill to lead our cause to do great things to destroy anyone. As a peace offering we have rescued you from Cobblepot now it is up to you. If you are with us then fight for us, if you are against us, then I am sorry, but you will die. Until we contact you take our offer into consideration as your first trial you must do what you were asked to do years ago and kill the one you refused to kill._

_You must kill the Batman._

_Talia Al Ghul.'_

Shadow finished reading the scroll as he crumpled it up and threw it away.

"Why the hell does she want me to kill Batman?" He asked himself. "Rumor has it she's madly in love with the guy." He let out sigh as he slumped to the ground. "Who the hell are these freaks?"

He sat there on the rooftop taking in a few deep breaths letting the winter air cool his heated lungs. He looked around at the bleak and dying city as he felt a familiar feeling from the rooftop. He got up and turned around looking all around.

"Huh, I'll be damned this is the rooftop where I tried to kill Pauli. And where _He_ stopped me." He snarled.

_Flashback_

A thirteen year old Jayden was being held up by his shoulders by Batman as the mobster Pauli lay unconscious on the ground next to them. Batman shook Jayden ferociously.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He shouted. "Are you crazy, did think it would be so easy that you could just kill a man without remorse? Do you know what this would have done to you?"

While he was yelling at Jayden he struggled to break free from his grip. He unzipped his coat and fell out of his grip and ran away as fast as he could.

"Jayden, wait!" Batman shouted after him.

Jayden ran across different rooftops as fast as he could. His eyes were stinging from the cold wind hitting his tear stained eyes. He ran faster and faster as he heard Batman's cape fluttering in the wind. He kept running until he tripped on his shoelace and fell to the ground. He saw Batman's shadow cast down on him as he held up his arms in defense.

"Jayden…" Batman whispered.

Jayden pulled out his switch blade and charged at Batman out of fear. He swung it around blindly as Batman easily smacked the knife out of his hand. Batman grabbed him lightly by the shoulders as Jayden pounded his fist into his chest. He did this for a minute before he tired out and passed out.

Jayden stood in his Aunt Barbra's living room as a red mark slowly grew on his right cheek. Barbra was pacing around him as she shouted out swears and other angry rants.

"What were you thinking Jayden?" She asked as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You can't just do things like that are you…ugh!" She growled as she kicked a small chair. "You're not a killer you not like…I just can't believe you! Don't you have anything to say?"

He stood there in silence as he quivered at her strong words before speaking.

"D-Do you hate me?" He said his voice so small and frail he wasn't sure she could hear him.

She sobbed uncontrollably as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight against her chest. Jayden wrapped his arms around her waist feeling all the hatred for Batman and Pauli disappear. They both stood there and cried until the sun came up.

_Flashback end_

Shadow shook his head in annoyance as he remembered how weak he was, and how much he hated it.

* * *

><p>(Bruce Wayne's POV)<p>

"Wakey, wakey Wayne." Cobbblepot snarled. "Do you need me to call your butler?"

"Cobblepot." I snarled as he grinned.

"Oh, you remember me," He grunted. "I'm touched! Your family destroyed mine Wayne." He then pulled out a black sword from his side.

Wait black sword that's Shadow's.

"This, well let's just call this good old fashioned revenge!"

He raised the blade ready to kill me, but he didn't even have a chance to swing it. I grabbed his wrist and twisted his wrist. It cracked as he let out a shrieked.

"Ahh, get him!" He squealed as he ran staggered away.

Five of his goons surrounded me as they moved in to attack me. I broke my cuffs on one guy's head and did what I did best. They each fell one by one until it was just me and Cobblepot. I delivered an uppercut to his head and he flew back into some trash cans.

I walked over to the center of the alley and picked up the sword and examined it closer. There was no doubt about it. Shadow was in Arkham City.

I sheathed the sword and strapped it to my belt as I made my way to the top of the Ace Chemicals Building. I clicked the radio in my Rolex and contacted Alfred.

"Alfred, have you got my location?" I asked.

"Only just sir," He said. "There's more interference than usual.

"I need an immediate drop on the Ace Chemicals Building. I'm on my way there now."

"Of course." He said as I started climbing. "I watched your incarceration on the evening news. Was getting yourself arrested part of your plan all along?"

"Not exactly although I did get some one on one time with Hugo Strange."

"And how was that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Not good," I snarled. "He knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman and that Jayden is Shadow. He also told me that something called Protocol 10 will make him famous. I can't leave Arkham City until I find out what it is."

Just then I heard my jet fly over and launch down my gear.

"Did it arrive sir?"

"Right on time." I grinned.

"Oh and about Master Warney," Alfred asked. "Is he still in Arkham?"

"I pried his sword out of Cobblepots hands he won't leave without it."

"Good, Ms. Gordon hasn't stopped worrying since he and his friends got ubducted."

"Tell her that he's gonna be just fine. I save him."

"Sir, just one more thing. What about Jason?"

I let out a heavy sigh as I remembered seeing him on top of the penthouse with Alexandra and the other Jason. I knew he had returned to Gotham, but now he was after Jayden.

This was going to be a problem.

"Alfred," I didn't know what to say. Jason and Jayden were practically brothers when they lived with me. But when Barbra got crippled Jayden took it hard and never forgave me. But that didn't stop him from abducting Jason's corpse and giving it to Ra's. They both shared the same things. Their taste in Juastice and hatred for me. "I'll figure something out just not yet."

"Very well sir."

I ran up to the storage container and pressed my hand against the hand scan. It opened to reveal my Bat Suit safely inside.

"It's gonna be another long night." I said out loud as I suited up.


	7. Chapter 7: Another Memory

Chapter 7: Another Memory

A/N: Thank you for reading Srgt Surge and you too Tonycakes I'm glad you have your laptop back and also JanEyrEvanescene thanks for keeping track and for the complement but you AgedZen-01. (Shakes head in disappointment) for shame. Oh well let's get this chapter started. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham City

(Earlier That Night)

In an abandon mansion in Arkham City a portrait of Cain carrying his dead brother Abel overlooks a man in a Two-Face gang costume. He pops open the painting to reveal a hidden wall safe.

"Look what I found." He exclaimed.

"Don't touch it man he'll kill you." Another thug warned as four other thugs walked over to him.

"How long till the boss gets here?"

"He'll be here."

"Reilly said he saw the bat." Another thug said as a pointy headed shadow was cast down on the floor. "Is he here too?"

"In Arkham City, why would he come here? Look, you guys just need to chill the hell out."

Just then a window broke as the thugs started to freak out and readied for a fight.

"It's Batman!" One of the thugs exclaimed as dark slim figure strutted into the room.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry to disappoint you boys," Catwoman said as she flexed her nails out. "It's just little ol me."

Before they could attack two of the goons went flying across the room they looked behind themselves to see another slim figure only wearing dark blue leather clothes and a hood who wielded a staff.

"And me." She said in a sly tone as they all attacked them.

Catwoman pulled out her whip and swiped it across one guys face and landed an upper cut to his face. She then turned to another grunt and dodged his punch. She then kneed him in the groin and landed a punch to his face. She finished off her last thug with a swipe of her whip and then wrapped her legs around his head and slammed his face to the ground.

Catwoman looked over to see that Breeze had already wasted all of her goons as she made her way over to the vault. Breeze looked at the painting and chuckled.

"Hey, Cain and Abel get it?" She asked.

"What about it?" She asked not really interested.

"Cain, was a bad guy and Abel was good," She explained. "Cain was a killer and Abel…wasn't. Two halves just like Two-Face."

"So?"

"He has good taste."

"Let's just get what we came here for." Catwoman sighed as they made their way to the safe. Catwoman cracked the combination and opened the safe. She beamed at the small chip that laid next to a silver .45.

"Try to get one over on me Harv? I don't think so." She said as Breeze handed her a small computer device. Catwoman put the chip in as lights and maps started flashing on the screen. She went through it as she heard a thump and then felt the barrel of a gun pressed against her temple.

"Get you're filthy paws off that now!" A low gravelly voice said.

Catwoman looked over and gave a sly grin to Harvey Dent who had an unconscious Breeze in his right arm.

(Batman's POV)

I had just heard Strange talking to one of his TYGER guards over the radio and they said that Catwoman and Breeze were being held hostage by Two-Face at the Solomon Wayne Courthouse. After taking care of Harvey's door men I made my way inside. Once in I made my way to the second floor to overlook a whole courtroom filled with inmates. Standing before them next to a red curtain was Harvey Dent talking to himself as always.

"The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect." He said calmly.

"_Fear, that's how we get respect. Show them how we do things." He snarled._

"We should be fair though, this is a place of justice after all."

"_Screw Justice!" He snapped. "Kill them and they'll all fear us."_

He turned to his audience and waved to the curtains.

"Bring out the defendant."

The curtain fell and I let out a small growl as I saw Catwoman and Breeze tied together upside down over a tank of acid. The thugs cheered as Catwoman started to talk.

"You certainly know how to keep the ladies hanging Harv." She then gave him a devious grin. "Hey, have you had some work done?"

Harvey snapped and smacked her across the face.

"That's from stealing from us. _Nobody steals from us!" He shouted._

"We're sorry we've been bad little kitties. Untie us and we'll make it up to you." She said in her luscious tone. Breeze started to freak out.

"How about untying me and we'll see just how harsh a small breeze really is." Breeze snapped.

"Let's see if the coin can thinks you're telling the truth." He smirked as he flipped his trademark coin. He caught it and slapped it on the back his hands to reveal it to be heads.

"This court is now in session." He said as Harvey Dent which made the rest of the room cheer.

I made my move and went to the upper level overlooking the entire courtroom. I took out the guy with an assault rifle and looked down to see at least twenty inmates. Harvey was going on with the trial as I waited to plan out my-

'BOOM'

I looked over at the doors on the far end to see that they have been blown open. The whole courtroom was taken back as a dark figure wearing a face mask and a long leather coat entered the room. He ran his hand through his black hair and looked over at Harvey.

"Deaths shadow is upon you Mr. Dent." Shadow said as Harvey pulled his gun out and fired at him. Before he could blink Shadow had used his power to appear in the center of the courtroom.

"I know this punk." He said as he looked over at Breeze. "He's Shadow, the other half of Batman."

"I'm nothing like Batman!" He yelled causing Harvey to laugh.

"No, you're his exact opposite," He snickered. "He saves lives, _you take them away,_ he beats criminals, _you slice them up,_ and you're both two sides of the coin." He said holding his coin up. "Heads, I let you and your girl live, tails…_not so lucky."_

He flipped the coin caught it and slapped it on his hand again. He looked down at it and smiled.

"_Kill him."_

All the inmates chuckled as I shook my head in annoyance.

"That idiot." I grunted and I went down to help him.

I dropped down in the center with him as we stood back to back. He didn't seem the least bit surprised but everyone else took a step back.

"I thought I saw you up there." Jayden snickered.

"Great rescue plan," I snorted. "Blow up the doors and take on twenty inmates single handily."

"You we're about to do it."

"Not the point."

"Can I have my sword back?"

"No."

He went to punch me but I grabbed him and threw him towards a group of thugs. He landed a drop kick into one of them and started to beat them all down. I did the same while dodging bullets. Shadow threw one of the inmates at a whole group of inmates as he slammed his fist into another guys face. I prided myself on how well I trained him. I didn't give him his sword back because I didn't want him to 'accidently' kill someone again.

After we took down all the guards we turned our attention towards Dent.

"Objection," We looked towards him but fell back as he shot us both. "_Overruled"_

He stormed over to Breeze and Catwoman and pressed his gun to they're temples.

"_Heads or tails kitty cat?"_

"Which one gets up out of here alive?" She asked. He flipped the coin and it landed on tails.

"_Not this one."_

"We vote for a stay of execution." Breeze said.

Catwoman cut they're restraints and Breeze punched him in his deformed face. He fell back as the two flipped onto the ground.

"No gun Harv?" Catwoman asked. "Shame this is gonna hurt!" She said as she felxed her nails.

"Two guns bitch!" He yelled.

Breeze pushed her out of the way and Shadow ran over ready to crush him. Harvey then went flying in the air and was now hanging over the tank of acid. Shadow smashed his fist into the ground where Harvey's head was and let out a grunt.

(Shadows POV)

After Catwoman and Breeze gave him a few smacks Batman fell down to the ground next to me. He and Catwoman talked about something called Protocol 10 which she knew nothing about as I went over to Breeze.

"Are you alright." I asked as I looked her over. She just scoffed.

"I can take care of myself," She grunted. "I don't always need you looking out for me."

I felt a little hurt when she didn't seem as concerned for me as I was for her. I think she noticed as she wrapped her arms tightly around me and buried her face in my chest.

"I'm so happy that you're ok." She whimpered.

I smiled under my mask as I pulled down her hood and smelled her fiery red hair. I love her hair.

"Aww," Catwoman swooned. "Do you think we'll ever find true love Bats."

"Most unlikely," He grunted as he moved over to me. "Jayden, Strange said something about Protocol 10. If you know anything please tell me."

At first I wanted to gloat about how the great detective was begging for my help. But Strange was an evil man and I couldn't let him go along with whatever he had planned.

And as much as I hated to admit it I wasn't smart enough for Strange. If we were really gonna take down Strange bullets and swords weren't the answer, it was calm and well thought out planning that would be most effective against him.

"First things first," I said as I pointed to my sword that was holstered on his belt. He nodded and tossed it at me. I pulled it out and admired its beauty. First Strange had it then Cobblepot.

"Oh crap." I exclaimed. "Cobblepot had Wayne we gotta,"

"Don't worry, I saved Wayne when I first got here and escorted him out of Arkham." Batman explained.

"Damn you work fast." I said. "Anyways, I don't know about Protocol 10 but strange said that it would do what I failed to do 'eradicate the evil from this world' he said. My guess is that that crazy bastard is gonna kill everyone in Gotham."

"What do you know about Strange?" He asked.

"He's a freaking psychotic monster hell bent on screwing with my life," I snarled. "And when I find him I'm gonna kill him!"

"Jayden," Breeze panicked. "Please calm down. If you go crazy on Strange you'll only end up proving how right he was."

"I know," I grumbled.

"Wait, where's Dusk?" Breeze asked concerned.

"Strange said Joker has him."

"Oh god." She gasped. I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get her back."

"Well, you also in luck I heard Joker and Strange are working together." Catwoman chipped in.

"Him and Joker in bed together?" I asked in disbelief. "I don't buy it. Strange knows that Joker can't be trusted. If he got help from Joker he would know that Joker would do everything he could to take down Strange and escape. No this goes deeper than Joker."

"He's right," Batman said. "Jokers a mad man not a genius, Strange wants someone with their head on their shoulders."

I looked over to Catwoman and saw a small red dot trailing over her body. Batman saw it to as he pushed her out of the way of an oncoming bullet. He pressed her against the wall as I pushed Breeze away from the windows.

"Well, looks like someone knows you're here." I said as I walked over to Batman and Catwoman. "I'm going after Dusk." I grabbed Breeze and pushed her towards her. "Will you look after her?"

Catwoman wrapped her hand around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'll look after her as if she were my own little kitten." She said as she pinched her cheek.

"Shadow, just be careful." Breeze said as she pulled out her batclaw as her and Catwoman jumped up to the roof and out of the Courthouse.

"Well, looks like you got your work cut out for you." I said as I pointed at the church. "Go get him."

"You're not coming?" He asked not really caring. I raised my right hand and placed my left over my chest.

"Scouts honor," I said. "I swore if you beat me I would no longer hunt Joker. Besides, my men come first."

"Be careful." He warned befofe he left the courthouse.

"Yeah, sure…moron."

I made my way out of the courthouse and down the street. I remembered where the old steel mill was and from what Strange said it was swarming with guards. As I ran down the street I felt the presence of another. I looked up and sure enough I was right.

"Great job Jayden," Mask commented as he stood on the roof. "Fight, fight ,fight."

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"I want your help." He asked.

"Well pick a number because I have another problem to attend to. And by the way how the hell do you know my name?"

"You should know mine." He said after he threw something down at me. "After all we were brothers."

Brothers…impossible the only brothers I have are Dusk and…

!

"No…it can't be…" I whispered. I looked down at the object he threw at me and saw it to be a broken wooden sword. "B-But you...GAH!"

My head started to hurt as I fell to the ground.

(Flashback)

Two boys stood in a dojo wearing karate uniforms, they both had short black hair one was slightly taller as the other was about a foot shorter.

The tall boy held a brown wooden staff and the short one held a black wooden sword.

They both engaged in battle as the young boy brought his sword down upon the older boy. He blocked with his staff and smacked his staff from under the boy's feet. The older boy snickered as he looked down at the younger boy.

"Nice job Jayden," He chuckled. "One swift move and your already on your ass."

"Yeah, and you've left your guard down Jason." Jayden said as he swiped his legs underneath Jason's and knocked him on the ground. Jayden quickly got to his feet and attacked Jason.

Jason got to his feet and brought his staff down on Jayden. Jayden countered his attack and smacked Jason's ribs with his sword. He then delivered a kick to his stomach and knocked him on the ground again. He chuckled as he saw his friend lying on the ground and leaped towards him.

He brought his sword down ready to finish Jason off, but Jason rolled out of the way at the last second. The sword broke in half when he hit the ground and Jason smacked his staff under Jayden's feet. He then climbed on top of Jayden and held his staff against his throat pinning him to the ground.

"You gonna surrender you little wussy?" Jason snickered.

"Not a chance asshole!" Jayden grunted.

Jason got off of him and helped him up.

"Nice to see you have some moves Jayden."

"Back at ya." Jayden said. "So, you think he's gonna make us both Robin's?"

"Who knows I didn't even know that he was Batman." Jayden said. "Aunt Barbra was the one who convinced him tom let me join."

"Eh, don't worry as long as you and me have each other's backs no one can stop us." Jason and Jayden slapped hands and embraced each other. "We're brothers Jayden…we're robins."

(Flashback end)

"Jason…" Jayden whispered. "But, your dead I saw your corpse."

"Yes, and you brought that corpse to the only man who could bring people back from the dead." He said. "But, I'm still a little mad at you." He said as he jumped down and so we were eye to eye. "We were brothers and you left me. You left me in the hands of a mad man and you let him kill me."

"Joker," Jayden grunted. "He killed you…paralyzed Barbra I hated Batman…Hated…Bruce!"

He couldn't see it but he could imagine Jason grinning on the other side of his mask.

"So your remembering." He said as he started walking away. "I have a few more memories hidden around Arkham. Also Joker will die and you're going to help me kill him r we can just let him die by his own hand." He looked up at the sky and started laughing. "It'll be really funny to see him squirm for his last breath and finally die by his own insane plan. Also he has your friend in the main office of the steel mill."

With that he was gone but Shadow didn't dwell on that but the fact that he was still alive.

"Wait…Did I just say that Bruce Wayne was…No" I gasp.

That's when I remembered the Batcave and all the Wayne-Tec logos. Then the Batcave underneath the manor I stumbled across that one night when I heard those noises. Barbra in her Batgirl outfit she came to me when I found the cave.

It all made sense now.

"Bruce Wayne Is Batman." I whispered. "But how the hell did I forget?"

That head injury and Talia al Ghul it's starting to make sense their connected.

"Soon, soon I'll find out everything." I said with determination. "But first I have to save my brother."

I made my way through the hell hole city and made my way to the steel mill. First I would save Jason.

Then I would kill Joker.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update I was working on my Darkness Fanfic after playing the second game I just had to make a fanfic and I'm thinking about a crossover i don't know anyways hope this chapter is good I'm gonna have a few of the other cases like Bane and Azrael dead shot I'm thinking I'll leave for Dusk. Anyways I loved everyone elses stories and I hope you love mine.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: A Clown and A Wrestler

Chapter 8: A Clown And A Wrestler.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading, subscribing and all that jazz. Thanks to my original reviewers Tonycakes and JanEyrEvanescence12 I also liked the kitten line from last chapter. And to my newest reviewer. Now onto the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Arkham City.

* * *

><p>After that unfortunate meeting with my former dead brother I tried to figure out what to do next. On my way over to the steel mill I saw a group of thugs hanging out on the rooftop of Krank Co. Toys factory. I know I should have been making my way towards the Steel mill but I had an urge to snoop around. Keep acting like nothing was wrong.<p>

The thugs were a cakewalk my sword made light work of them. I walked into the abandoned factory and into the main chamber. As I walked in I recognized a certain luchador sitting in the corner.

"Hola mi amigo!" I exclaimed. (Hello my friend)

"Hola, Shadow." He said as he towered over me. "Suspired to see me?"

"Well, considering you were a hood ornament on Batman's car…yeah I am a bit surprised." I said sarcastically.

"Did you really think that little toy could kill me?" He asked in disbelief.

"If Batman wanted you dead he would have made sure of it. I'm not here for a fight what are you doing here?"

"The clown managed to get some of the TITAN of the island and sold it across the city." He said.

"Why would he want TITAN?" I asked. "It's the whole reason he's gonna die."

"It still won't stop him from selling it and causing hell with it. The clown thrives off of it."

"Good point he hates Batman and still keeps him around. So, you're planning on taking the TITAN for yourself?"

"No, the TITAN cannot be allowed to cause pain and misery to others." He said as he took what I could assume was a heroic pose. "Dr. Young used me to create it, it is my duty to destroy it."

"And, you need me to destroy it right?"

"I could use your help, but don't tell Batman." He told me in a stern tone. "There are twelve containment barrels and each has its own radio transmission. I was able to track a six of them inside of the clown's fortress."

"What a coincidence I was heading there myself." I stated. "What about the other six?"

"Leave those to me. Will you help me?"

"I'll help, but if I find out your lying to me I will finish what Batman failed to do." I threatened which caused Bane to snicker.

"No, I will keep up my end of the bargain. Good luck." He said as I left the factory.

I wasn't three feet outside the door before I heard a familiar snickering.

"What an honest act of charity." Hood said.

"Honest act my ass." I snapped. "He was lying through his crooked teeth."

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"Jason, it's very hard to miss the big glowing tubes on his back and his glowing veins all over his body. He probably just wants me to destroy the rest so no one else has it."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Well, I'm heading there to save Dusk anyways so it's not like I'm going out of my way." He nodded as he typed something into his cell phone.

"I'm sending the info to your glasses. The TITAN supply is in a small warehouse on the other side of the left wall surrounded by eight guards."

"What kind of weapons do they have?"

"Remember TYGERS guns? Those kind."

"Okay, thanks."

"Anytime brother."

After I left Hood I went to the small warehouse. I scouted the area and he was right six on the ground floor and two on the top. It was going to be a cake walk.

I turned on my cloaking and made my way to the roof. In a few short minutes I was able to take out the two on the top and big surprise they were wearing suicide collars.

"Hey you hear that?" One thug said as he looked up at me.

I then dropped some smoke bombs and blinded the bastards. I jumped down and took each of them down one by one. In a matter of seconds it was just me and a crap load of TITAN in the pale moon light.

"I've seen enough of this crap to last me a life time." I looked up at the sky. "This is for you Penelope."

I opened up the doors and saw the six canisters all lined up in a nice neat row. After a few seconds they were now a pile of scrap leaking green goo. I chuckled lightly as I made my way out of the warehouse.

"Where do you think you're going?" A gravelly voice asked.

I turned to see ten guards pointing g assault rifles at me they covered the only entrance and there was no way out. They all had itchy fingers so if I made a move they would all waste me in a matter of seconds.

"Well…shit." I growled.

"We have to take him alive it's what the boss wanted." A thug said.

"Well go get him." Another thug said.

"Hey screw you he nearly killed me last time."

"He cut my hand off!" Another thug said as he held up his right hand which had been replaced with a hook.

"WELL WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO?" The main thug shouted.

Just then a small grenade was thrown between me and them.

"Flash bang." I said as I hid my face with my coat. The light went off and blinded them as I dashed towards them and broke through they're defense.

I drew my sword and sliced through they're guns as Hood jump down next to me with his knives in both hands.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

"Just like old times." I said.

More thugs made their way after us as we both took them out. We cut through their guns without blades and through the men. I wounded some but Hood killed his without hesitation. In the end there were only a few thugs lying down unconscious.

"What the hell was that I thought you said you kill people?" Hood asked.

"No, I'm a warrior not a killer I only kill when it's absolutely necessary." I looked at him and glared at him through my glasses. "You though…I am unsure of your methods."

"Unsure?" He asked. "I'm doing what Batman failed to do. You should know I thought you understood?"

"I kill those who are most evil. Cobblepot, Mask, Riddler, Joker they are exceptions. But these worthless bugs aren't worth it and why are you helping me anyways?"

"I kind of owe it to you after all you lost your memories because of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you're going to have to find out but for now." He pointed at a nearby vent connected to the main building. "Go get your friend."

He then threw a smoke bomb and before I could blink he was gone.

I just shrugged it off and ran off towards the building. I crawled through the vent and made my way towards what looked like a storge room but the way it looked from my point of view it was an execution ground.

"Oh Mistah J! It's a miracle! You perfect! "Harley's high pitch voice squealed. I walked underneath the door way that leads to his office. "Oh wait…that's not you, is it."

"Be quiet Harley!" Joker snapped.

It's been a while since I've heard that voice and in a few minutes it will be the last time.

"Hey, Mistah J!" I squealed in a mocking tone. "Come out to play!"

The doors opened and Harley dressed in a new leather outfit and pigtails with the tips dyed red.

"Beat it bub," Harley snapped. "Mistah J isn't feeling well!"

"Aww, is puddin feeling a little under the weather?" I teased which made Harley upset.

"You monster why are you so mean." She then buried her face in her hands and started crying. "Well, at least you little buddy is keeping him company."

"Where's Dusk!" I yelled.

"I'm up here Shadow," Dusk shouted his voice. "Joker is ugh…"

"Oopsies looks like sunshine here is a little…unconscious well I guess you're just gonna have to wait for Bats to get here."

"Or…" I said as my veins glowed amber and I hopped up to the edge of the door. I was now face to face with Harley Quinn. She smiled and laughed sheepishly before I punched her in the stomach. I quickly pulled out my gun and aimed it at Joker who was sitting at his desk with his hands folded. He looked different from what he sounded like a few minutes ago. He actually looked…well perfectly fine.

"I knew it," I scoffed as I aimed my gun at him. "You were bluffing all along you're perfectly fine."

"Oh, no you see the cold climate has been rather harsh on my nose I've been sneezing like crazy!" He exclaimed. "But I could use some medicine you wouldn't happen to have any of that Adonis formula would you?" He held out his hand hoping I would give it to him. I pressed the barrel of the gun to his head.

"All I owe you is a bullet to your spine!" I yelled. "Why did you pretend to be sick?"

"My spine?" He asked.

"Yeah payback for what you did to Batgirl."

"Aww…does she not like handicap parking?"

I pulled the trigger and watched him fall back as Harley screamed at the top of her lungs.

"MISTAH J, NOOO!"

She ran over to his fallen corpse as I walked over to Dusk who was tied to a chair and lying still.

"That was easy…too easy." This doesn't make sense Jokers stupid but not a moron he knew I would kill him if he made a joke like that. He also sounded completely different from when he yelled at Harley and then talking to me.

"SURPRISE!"

Before I could do anything someone who I assumed was Joker jumped on my back and covered my mouth with a mask that had green smoke coming out of it. I inhaled it and started feeling dizzy as I shook Joker off.

"You fell for the old fake Joker gag Shadow!" He said his voice sounding as gravely as it did before. I looked up to see Harley strutting over to me with a large grin on her face and a baseball bat over her shoulder.

"Batter Up!" She said as she held the bat back.

"You better not-"

She smacked me across the head and my world went black.

I don't know how long I was out but when I came to Batman was in a wheelchair sitting next to me. I went to reach over to him when I realized I couldn't move my arms. I looked down to see that my body was strapped to a metal table. I looked up to see Harley smirking at me while wearing my glasses.

"Are you sure I can't keep them?" Harley whined.

"Harley, GO!" He yelled. She skipped away and gave him my glasses as he staggered over to me.

"Well, who'da thunk it huh?" He asked as he held his arms out. "Two old adversaries reunited after all these years."

"What are you talking about you freak?" I growled. "And what are you doing to Batman?"

"Oh…I'm just doing what I've always wanted." He said as he stepped forward into the light revealing his deformed face. "Putting a piece of me into him. Now, I will always be with him just like I'll always be with Dusk."

"You gave him your blood!" I yelled.

"Oh yes, now when you see him you'll always know I'll be right here." He said putting his index on my chest. He then pointed at his lower back. "Just like Batgirl, she'll know I was right here."

I jerked forward in my restraints as Joker jumped back giggling.

"You will pay for what you've done to her!" I snarled.

"Oh, I know you told me that before…Sparrow."

"Sparrow, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You really don't remember and I suppose Bat Brain here never told you. You were once his partner in crime you and Robin or would you prefer Red Hood or Jason Todd."

"You know who he is?"

"And I know who you are…Jayden."

My eyes widened when he said my name. That's when I realized he had my mask and my glasses. He stretched my mask out and examined it closely.

"You know this is a weird mask, why is there no top to it?"

"It's a face mask, it only covers your mouth and nose the last one made my head itch." I then gave him a grin. "You should get one your face was always unbearable but now it's repulsive."

"Leave the wise cracks to me boy," He snarled as he shoved my things into my coat pocket. "Look, we are running out of time, I need you to do something for me."

"I will never do anything for you."

"Oh but you will you see, my blood is loaded with a lot of nasty and terrible things also TITAN."

"Funny."

"I know, anyways as you can see I injected Batman with it I injected your brother with it and in a few short hours Gotham will be injected with it. You see I shipped my blood off to all the hospitals in Gotham and soon everyone will suffer the same fate."

"Okay, I get it." I said casually. "You hold Gotham and Batman hostage so you can get your cure but what does that have to do with me?"

"You see I had Freeze make the cure for me but that cold hearted bastard went dark on me. Freeze said he needed some type of chemical that would eradicate the TITAN from my blood and strengthen my immune system. That's when I remembered your Adonis formula." He stated matter-o-factly. "I watched you brag to Batman on the cameras back at Arkham Island about how you could cure disease with it."

"You're out of luck," I growled. "I put Adonis Project on ice it can only suppress the diseases not destroy them. You're screwed."

"Ah, but you see I sent a sample of Dusk's blood over to Freeze and he said with his current formula he could make the effects of the formula lasting." My mouth gaped open as I watched him walk behind my cart.

"You mean he could make the effects of my formula lasting?" I asked.

"Yes, but he needs a complete sample of your formula in order for it to work." He then started pushing me towards a window. I could see where this was going. "Oh, and you better hurry or your friend and mentor will be no more."

He stopped me in front of the window and pointed outside. I looked out to see Dusk tied upside down to a crane and slowly being lowered into the water.

"Now, Bats is about to wake up so let the adults talk while you go get your friend." He said as he loosened my restraints. "I do hope poor Dusk will be alright after all you have a terrible record of saving your friends!" He laughed as he pushed me out of the window. I broke free of my restraints as I fell into the water.

Dusk sunk head first as I swam over to him. I took a deep breath and dived underneath the cold water and dived towards Dusk. I made my way around him and found his wrist handcuffed I broke the locks and then moved to his feet. It was just simple rope this time, I cut through the line and grabbed Dusk by the waist and carried him up to the docks.

He stirred for a minute before he shot up and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Outside Jokers lair," I said as he looked at me.

"Jayden ," He gasped. "Listen Joker told me that,"

"I know he injected his blood into you and if I don't give Freeze the cure I get to watch you suffer to death." I stated bluntly he stared at me wide eyed.

"Um…I meant that he told me that he knew who Red Hood was and who you were." He said confused.

"Oh…"

"Oh, Oh that's all you have to say?" He exclaimed. "I'm gonna freaking die!"

"Not if I can help it." I said as we walked away from the water. "Joker said Freeze was working on the cure if I can find him I can get you the cure."

"And save Joker in the process?"

"Hell no, I'm just gonna help Batman though he's been poisoned as well."

"Speaking of Batman, Joker said that you used to work for him under the alias Sparrow."

"Yeah, that's because," I was interrupted by a crash as I looked over to see Batman come flying out of another window.

We both ran over to him to see him crush a phone with his bare hands and look over to us.

"Hows it hanging?" Dusk asked.

"You saved him." Batman said.

"No, not until I get that cure."

"I know Joker told me the story." He explained. "You two should get somewhere safe and keep your head down until I can get that cure."

"Fuck you," I snapped. "Dusk you still have your syringe?"

He nodded as he pulled out his tonfa and unscrewed his handle and pulled out a small syringe filled with Adonis formula. He pumped himself with it and I looked over at Batman.

"The formula isn't strong enough to cure him but it will keep him from getting worse." I then grabbed the ribbon tied to the end of my sword and pulled it off to reveal my shot. I pulled it out and held it out to Batman. "Here, we can't have you dying on us now can we?"

"I'll pass."

"C'mon, no strings attached. You'll be stronger resistant to this damn cold and give you the youth and vigor of a twenty year old boy." I leaned in closer so we were face to face. "You know you want to."

"No I don't anyways I know how we can find Freeze." He said.

"How? He needs to be kept in subzero temperatures in order to live and it's the middle of winter."

"I set my cowl to track heat signatures. That'll help me find the coldest point in Arkham." He explained.

"Alright," I turned to Dusk. "You go round up any political prisoners and take them to a camp I saw near the courthouse."

"Alright, you can count on me." He said as he ran off into the city.

"And call me if you're starting to feel weird." I shouted out. I then turned to Batman and motioned my arms out. "Shall we?"

"Jayden, you should,"

"I'll do whatever the hell I feel like…Bruce." I said putting emphasis on his name. He looked at me and scowled.

"So, you know." He sighed.

"Yup, I'm starting to remember some things. Finding out you being Batman the training Batgirl, Robin oh and me Sparrow."

"Jayden, do you remember everything?"

"No, and don't tell me. I think I'm supposed to find out on my own."

"I got a trace on Freezes trail." Batman said completely disregarding my problem as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tracking chip. I placed it on the edge of his cape and went another direction.

"I have to go stop Bane real quick I'll help you find Freeze when I'm done." I said.

"Bane?" He asked.

I explained everything to him about Joker getting some TITAN off the island and how Bane wanted to destroy it.

"He's lying you know." Batman stated.

"Of course he is I just got to find the remaining TITAN."

"Okay, but be careful." He warned.

"Whatever."

We went our separate ways as I went to deal with Bane.

After I told Bane about the TITAN we were jumped by Joker's men and because I'm a well-trained warrior and Bane is a TITAN powered behemoth we made very short work of them. They all lied around us in broken bloody pieces as I turned top Bane.

"Couldn't help but noticed you took a few swings at me." I stated casually.

"Yes," he admitted. "I like to thank you Shadow you see the TITAN is too powerful to be used on me and thanks to you I have it all to myself." He said as he opened a garage door to reveal six containers of TITAN. "Now DIE!"

He let out a roar as he charged at me I charged back at him and leaped right over him. He went stumbling into a freight elevator. I pulled out my magnum and fired a round into the switch. Heavy bars sealed Bane into the elevator as I walked over to the TITAN.

"You think I would actually trust you?" I chuckled as he let out a growl. "I used you to gather up the remaining containers and now I can finally put Dr. Young's problem to a rest."

"No!" He yelled. "Please don't!"

"I won't let you or Joker turn her life's work into a weapon for your evil deeds." I said as I set some charges on the containers. "Now if you excuse me I have more important work to do." I said walking off while pulling out a detonator.

"SHADOW!"

"Bye Bane." I said calmly as I walked out and pressed the button.

"NO!" His voice echoed but what drowned out by the sound of the explosion and the splash of TITAN.

I left him behind as I walked away from the abandoned toy factory and out to the cold night of Arkham City.


	9. Chapter 9: Busy Night

Chapter 9: Busy Night

Authors Note: Thank you to all readers and reviewers I love all of you. Tonycakes, JanEvanesence12 and AgedZen-01. Sorry if this chapter is bland I'm kind of in a rut I just finished playing Mass Effect 3 a good game and good series but…(sighs) I-I just can't get into details the story is good and the gameplay is good you just have to play it to understand it. Okay enough of my whiny BS let's get another chapter out of the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham City.

* * *

><p>While Shadow and Batman were breaking into Joker's lair Catwoman and Breeze were scouting the area around Hugo Strange's vault. Breeze and Catwoman looked down at the vault from a nearby rooftop as the two thought of ways to break into the impenetrable vault door.<p>

"Can't we just access it through the sewer line?" Breeze asked.

"No I tried that it's sealed by mechanical doors," Catwoman said as he rubbed her chin. "What about Croc he's big and strong he could tear those doors apart like paper."

"Oh really?" Breeze asked as she raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to convince an angry human crocodile who does nothing but eat to tear down doors for your own self-gratification?"

"Oh yeah…What about Bane he's strong? Oh and I heard they have his teddy bear." Catwoman exclaimed.

"Nah, I just heard from my boyfriend that he has him locked up in a toy factory." Breeze informed causing Catwoman's mood to go down. "We need someone we can convince but who also has something locked up in there. But who?"

They both paced around each other in silence trying to figure something out. They did this for a few minutes before Catwoman perked up.

"Ivy," She exclaimed. "She told me she had some rare plant taken from her by Strange…" She then went silent as her face fell. Breeze crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow through her glasses.

"But…"

"But, I kind of used her help already," She said sheepishly as she pressed her index finger together nervously. "And for my end I promised I'd water her plant."

"But…" Breeze said in a stern tone.

"But…I forgot." She stated bluntly.

"Great now what?"

"Now, I apologize to her and we tell her we'll get her plant back in exchange for her help."

"And worst case scenario?"

"She doesn't help us and she feeds us to her plants."

"Great…" Breeze said sarcastically.

"Don't worry we'll be fine now let's go." She said as she pulled out her whip and pulled herself up to a nearby roof. She shook her head and chuckled as she pulled out her Batclaw Shadow had given here and launched herself onto the roof.

The two heroines spent five minutes free running across the roof before Breeze finally asked.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "Ivy is over by the docks."

"I know, but first I need to get the rest of my gear from my house I won't be much of a match against Ivy without them. I'd be totally naked." She said in her teasing voice which caused Breeze to loosen her coat up a bit.

"So, you have some toys?" She asked still trying to get over that naked comment.

"Yes, I kept a stash here just in case but enough about me." She said as she slowed down. "What's your story and your mans?" They stopped on a rooftop as Breeze started to get nervous.

"I-I'm kind of like you really," She started. "I grew up with rich parents who never really loved me and only treated me like a dog who should do tricks for them. When I slipped up in school or took an interest in boys they would hit me." Her voice started to get shaky. "So I left them I took what money I had and left them. I had no idea where I was going and somehow wounded up in Gotham. To keep things short I after a week I got kidnapped by a Falcone pimp, found Dusk lying hungry on a street corner Shadow rescued us and I've been happy ever since."

Before she could turn around Catwoman had wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter girl burying her head into her chest. Catwoman pulled her hood down and ran her fingers through her red hair.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." Breeze chuckled. "You were the reason I wanted to get stronger."

Breeze could never have believed what happened next. Catwoman ripped the bottom half of her shirt off to reveal her toned stomach. Breeze let out a high pithed squeal as she then started to unzip her jacket halfway down to reveal some cleavage and she then perked her breast up. Catwoman looked the timid girl up and down nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Better than any man deserves." She said.

Breeze took a minute to see what she did. She made her look well sexy. Her cute stomach was exposed her breast were more free and perky than they were being suffocated by her coat. It was the first time she actually liked the fact she was hot.

"C'mon let go." Catwoman said, Breeze nodded as they went to her apartment.

They looked down through a fenced in part of the building to see a group of two faces men arguing. They were trying to figure out where Catwoman lives even though the windowsill had a few cats lounging on it.

"I hate these guys." Catwoman said.

"I think those guys are the ones who grabbed my ass when they tied us up. I remember that guy right there." She said pointing at a thug whose mask was torn on the burnt side. She looked over at Catwoman and grinned. "What do you say we go over and kick they're ass?"

"Okay." She said as she crawled on the fenced roof in a cat like manner. She slowly opened the roof and dropped right on top of a thug.

"It's the bitch kill her!" A thug yelled. Before her could make a move Breeze fell from the roof and knocked him out.

She held out a small metal stick and with a push of a button it turned into her staff. Two thugs charged after her and she smacked her staff across one grunts face knocking him down and she then lunged it into the other thugs stomach and the brought it upside his head knocking him out.

Catwoman had just knocked out her last remaining henchmen as she looked over at Breeze. She actually admired her fighting style and thought she had a bright future. Maybe if she played her cards right she could convince her to join her and ditch Shadow. A bit of a long shot considering she had deep feelings for Shadow but she did say she worshipped Catwoman and she could be very persuasive.

After they had retrieved Catwoman's equipment they made their way towards Ivy's lair an old hotel that was covered in flowers and vines and was completely broken off from the city now surrounded by water.

"Ivy where are you?" Catwoman said in a sing song voice.

"You shouldn't be here Selina!" Ivy's voice echoed throughout the plants.

"Agreed!" Breeze said.

"You!" Her voiced echoed louder. "I've seen you before you and Shadow killed my pods with a chemical you designed last year."

"Umm…"

"Ah so that's why you were so worried. C'mon Red they were just plants and flowers we can get you more."

Before they could bargain some nearby vines wrapped around the duo's legs and dragged them down to the lower floors of the hotel. They landed hard on the ground as some flower pods opened up to have a joker, Two-Face and penguin thug. They all looked like zombies thanks to Ivy's plant pheromones.

"Hay Pammy," Catwoman yelled. "Your never gonna get a guy like this. You should try an online dating service."

Breeze laughed at the joke as they battled the hypnotized thugs. She attacked them with her staff as Catwoman clawed at their eyes and kicked them in the stomachs. Catwoman whipped a guy across his eyes with her whip and landed multiple hits in his stomach before landed a final blow to his face.

Breeze cracked a few skulls with her staff as the two made their way back up to Ivy. They took down her final defense before Ivy wrapped a large vine around both of them and hung them upside down. Catwoman tried to break free as Breeze started giggling.

"What's so funny?" She grunted.

"We just got out of a situation quite similar to this five minutes ago and now we're back to being all tied up." She stated.

"We should retire after this."

"That's what Shadow was planning with those diamonds you nabbed." Breeze said. "Aw crap!"

"What?" Catwoman asked.

"I left my cat at the penthouse oh what if something happens to her?" She said frantically.

"Don't worry she's like you it's one of the reasons I gave her to you. She's young smart and cute she'll be fine."

"Aw, you flatter me."

The vines tighten around them as a small pod with teeth hovered net to Catwomans face and Ivy slowly walked forward with a grin.

"Aw crap." Breeze grunted.

Meanwhile at the abandoned GCPD building Batman and Shadow were surrounded by unconscious men. They thought they had found Freeze but instead found more of Cobblepots men.

"Okay, you see this sword?" Shadow said as he held up his black sword to a beaten down thug. "If you don't tell me where Freeze is I'm gonna stick this where the sun doesn't shine."

"Okay okay," The thug gasped. "He's back at the museum penguins got him."

"We'll have to cut that tongue out of your mouth boy." Penguin snarled over the radio.

"No, please they made me do it!" The thug panicked. I smashed my head into his face and threw him away.

"You two can have him, come and get me I have loads of surprises waiting for you and as for you Shadow I will have you and your sword apart of my collection again."

"We'll see about that ya weird looking bastard." I snarled as an explosion occurred outside the police building.

"That doesn't sound good." Batman said as we made our way to the entrance only for it to be locked.

"Dammit," I snarled as pounded my fist into the door. "Okay, give me a minute I can tear this door apart."

Before I could get to work I heard a light beep and then a loud buzz as Batman pushed the door opened and walked out casually.

"Show off!" I yelled as I walked after him.

I looked over to see him walk through a gaping hole through the security door. I grinned as I remembered how I upstaged Batman on that one.

(Flashback)

We had just beaten down Joker's men who were trying to break in. They were probably trying to get Freeze back and failed when we kicked they're asses. We walked over to the main entrance to see a large metal door blocking the way. Batman pulled out what I assumed was a gun and aimed it at the part with electricity signs on it.

"What the hell is that are you packing?" I asked.

"No, it fires electric charges that will keep the door open."

He was about to fire it when I stopped him.

"Save you're…charges? I have a better idea." I said as I walked over to the door.

I pulled out my sword and flexed my muscles out. I then stabbed it into the center of the door and started slowly cut through the steel. When I was done there was a long horizontal line in the center of the door. I charged up my power and slid my hands through the crack and with my strength I ripped an opening in the door. I looked over at Batman and motioned for him to come in.

"Ladies first." I said as he walked in.

"Show off." He grumbled as I followed him inside.

(Flashback end)

After that long walk from GCPD we finally made our way to the museum which was a hassle considering that the museum was on the far end of town. Which was filled with either Jokers men, Two-Faces men and Cobblepots men. Who were mostly armed with assault weapons.

"Finally let's get this crap over with." I said as we entered the museum as Batman looked concerned about something. "What's up B-Man?"

"Something just feels off this just feels too easy." He said.

And sure enough he was right as metal bars blocked us off from going into the museum.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted as two henchmen walked over from behind the bars.

"Sorry kid the iceman is ours why don't you go back home its way past your-"

He was cut off when I pulled out my .44 magnum and started firing it at them. I couldn't get a hit thanks to Batman pulling my hand away.

"Relax I'll just go to the reception desk and hack into the terminal." He said as he pulled out his little gadget.

"You and your toys you know you would suck without them." I grumbled.

"That's why I have them." He said as he crouched down and started messing with the controls. Weird noises were coming out of his device as he raised an eyebrow. "Hmm."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something's blocking the frequency to my device. Until I can find out what it is we are not getting in."

"Hey Shadow," Dusk called. "I was helping some political prisoner who was being harassed by some of Penguins men and stumbled across this giant…thing."

"What does it look like?" I asked as Batman walked over to listen in. He then pressed his fingers to the side of his mask.

"It's has a small satellite and a crap ton of computers on it," he said. "It looks expensive."

"It must be what Cobblepot's using to block out my equipment." Batman stated.

"Is that Batman?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah don't worry he's with me now see what you can find out about that machine."

"Hold on one second," He said. In the distance we heard him ask someone about it and he told Dusk to piss off. We then heard a loud scream and Dusk came back on.

"Yeah, they said that Cobblepot set these up to keep you and Batman from using his gadgets and getting into the museum. They say they have three set up. One on the museum one here and the last one in the abandoned subway tunnels."

"Okay, destroy that one we'll take care of the other two." I informed.

BOOM!

We winced at the sound of the explosion on my radio as Dusk came back on.

"Ten steps ahead of you." He gloated.

"Okay, we'll take care of the rest you gather as many innocent people as possible and get them to the church that's the safe zone."

"Okay, also I have one more problem."

"What is it?"

"I've been finding dead bodies with bullet holes in the heads."

"Probably just some gang fight." I said.

"No that's the thing they're political prisoners and they have been sniped in between the eyes each and every one of them."

"Deadshot." Batman growled. "Leave him to me."

"No way, these prisoners are my responsibility I'll take this bastard out." He said.

"Dusk." He growled.

"Dusk just hurt him don't kill him." I said. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, but if he takes a shot at me you or Breeze I'll kill him."

"Fair enough." The line went dead as Batman glared at me. "What?"

"You really think he has a chance against Deadshot he never misses." Batman warned.

"He missed you didn't he?" I shot back.

"Not the point Dusk is no match for him."

"No, Robin is no match for him. Dusk, is a better marksman than me and he can handle himself fine. If you remember he knocked your ass out and saved me from you."

"Fine, but don't blame me if he gets killed." He snarled.

"Don't worry I'm still blaming you for Barbra and…Ugh let's just get these things destroyed." I grunted as I made my way towards the roof and he headed to the subway.

For the devices being so important Cobblepot didn't have many men protecting it. I quickly kicked they're asses and examined the machine. It was everything that Dusk described big, advanced and very expensive. Who knows where Cobblepot got this and how he would know it would work against Batman's equipment. Then again I didn't really care.

"I don't know what it is but I'm blowing it up." I said as I placed some charges on it. I got to a safe distance and pressed the button on my detonator blowing the machine up.

I made my way back to the door and waited for Batman to get back. It took him twenty minutes but he finally came back. He stormed past me and into the museum. Not really caring about his moody attitude I followed him inside I had everything planned out I would take out Cobblepot save Freeze and get the cure for Jason.

I would deal with Batman later.


	10. Chapter 10: Night At The Museum

Chapter 10: Night at the museum

Authors Note: Thanks everyone who reads and reviews. Tonycakes I'm glad you like my cute pairing of Breeze and Catwoman. Here's your next chapter people enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham City but I wish I owned Mass Effect 3.

* * *

><p>(Museum)<p>

Batman and I had made our way into the museum after destroying those jammers. Batman finished hacking the terminal and the bars that blocked our way were gone. He walked over to me and walked past me.

"Still time for you to turn back." Batman said.

"Please, I can take Cobblepot in my sleep." I snapped.

"There was a few times he had you held hostage."

"I was a boy and that was because he mostly used explosives." I defended. "Plus he would have caught you if I hadn't been the one to draw his fire first."

"Didn't he catch you earlier tonight?" He asked.

"Didn't he catch you earlier tonight?" I said remembering how he got caught as Bruce Wayne.

"I got out of that."

"So did I," I gloated as we entered the room where I was held hostage. "And he's not gonna get the drop on me ag-AH!" I shouted as a T-Rex pop his head over the railing and roared at us. I jumped behind Batman as he just stood there completely unfazed.

"Jumpy?" He asked with a small amount of humor in his voice.

"Who would build that?" I asked. "What purpose was that built for?"

"Just for a fun scare."

"What if there was an old man there he'd be dead." I said.

He shook his head as we walked down the stairs to see three men holding a guy at knife point. I looked at Batman and he gave me the signal to sneak around them. We took each corner behind a display that took up the center of the room as I pulled out a throwing knife. The thug was about to slit the guys throat but I threw a knife at the guys arm. He let out a scream as he dropped the knife.

We both ran over and in a matter of seconds the hostage was freed and the thugs were beaten to a pulp. We both walked over to the hostage to see that he was a member of Gordon's unit. He told us that there were ten of them taken hostage in the museum and begged us to get them back.

Before we could go further into the museum I walked over to the display that was in the middle to see that girl from earlier encased inside. She sat cross legged inside the case and stared out into space as if she were in deep meditation.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. She said nothing.

"Hello?" I said waving my hand.

She still said nothing.

Before I could say anything else my head started to hurt as I started to have another memory.

(Flashback)

A young thirteen year old me burst through the hospital doors with tears streaming down my face as doctors and cops tried to stop me. I pushed past them as I made my way to the emergency room before I could burst open the doors I was stopped by Commissioner Gordon. I looked up and he had the look of sorrow on his face as his men came after me. He raised a hand telling them to back off as he looked down at me.

"Where is she?" I asked frantically.

He said nothing as I looked through the window to see the limp pale feature of Barbra Gordon. She had machines beeping next to her she looked white as a ghost and was unconscious. Not sleeping peacefully unconscious. Never in my life have I ever seen her look so…helpless.

"What happened?" I whimpered.

"She was shot son," He said in a low voice. "In the spine s-she won't be walking anytime soon." He whimpered.

I fell on my knees and started to cry, I pounded my fist into the floor cracking the ground beneath me. I looked up and glared angrily at Gordon.

"Who did it?" I snarled. He was hesitant at first but he soon said the name of the person I swore I would destroy.

"Joker…"

I was out of that hospital in a matter of seconds I started running I didn't know where but I was mad. Mad at myself for being so week, mad at Gordon for not being out there looking, mad at Joker for making the biggest mistake of his life.

Mad at Batman for failing me yet again.

I don't even know where he was I just hope he was at least looking for Joker.

I was running down the street when a pair of slim arms wrapped around my waist and threw me in an alleyway. I got up and readied for a fight when I was in awe by a slender women who wore black leather and had tan skin and hair and bright green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The key to your salvation," She said as she held out her hand. "But I am also known as Talia Al Ghul."

(Flashback End)

"Jayden are you alright?" Batman asked.

I shook out of my confusion and didn't look at Batman.

"I'm sorry who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Shadow, are you alright?" He said in an irritated voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as we moved deeper into the museum.

We walked down the dismantled halls of the museum looking at the grotesque displays Cobblepot had made for Harley, Two-Face Ivy, Catwoman. My guess is that once he had us he would put us on display to not only humiliate us but to know that he owns us. I guess I know now why he selected the museum as his hideout.

As we walked down further into the halls we started to hear yelling and cheering as we stumbled upon what looked like an arena. The stairways were fenced in with electricity running through them and had barbed wire at the top. One of Gordon's men staggered towards us. We went to help him when a shot rang out through the room and the man lay dead before us.

We looked up and snarled at the gunmen to be none other than the man himself.

Oswald Cobblepot.

Batman pulled out a Batarang while I pulled out my magnum only for the short man to shake his head at us.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He warned. "Show them what we got." He said as Sickle walked forward holding one of Gordon's men with his one arm.

"So boys you here for the cops, the ice man, me?" He said as he let out a chuckle.

"I was only here for the hostages, but now I'm taking you down too." Batman said in a low tone.

"Oh, aren't you scary," He said sarcastically.

"Word on the street is that that pretty boy Wayne had you crying like a bitch." I gloated causing everyone to chuckle.

"Shut up," He shouted. "That was just a trick do you really think that you two can take me down?"

"We're about to find out." Batman snarled.

Cobblepot had a cigar lit for him as he started his monologue.

"You see, I'm what you might call a collector," he said as his boy took his cigar. "If someone wants it I like to think I've got it and if I don't have it, I'll take it. So here's the thing back there I got a cabinet with your name on it and Shadow I just so happen to own you, and as luck would have it here you are standing just where I want you. So what do you think you two gonna play nice and just give up kindly?"

Batman and I stared daggers at him.

"You're not giving orders here anymore Cobblepot." Batman growled.

"And if you recall I had you on your knees begging me to spare your worthless life. So, you can either give us Freeze or you will die." I said in a low voice.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He then opend up the lower levels as a bunch of Arkham inmate neither Joker or Two Face ran out of their cages and surrounded us. "C'mon out boys its initiation time."

Twenty inmates ran in and surrounded us as we stood back to back.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

"Just like old times ay Boss Man?" I said sarcastically.

"Definitely."

We engaged in battle with the inmates. They had us beat in numbers but not skill as we took them down one by one.

Batman landed a fist into one inmates face as I landed an uppercut to another's face. I then picked up one grunt and threw him into a whole group and knocked them all back. Batman pulled out six batarangs and threw them at a cluster of inmates. They all stumbled around in pain and confusion as he dived in and attacked all of them. He broke their arms and legs and cracked their skulls while I took my sword and sliced through their legs and stomachs. Batman landed a punch to the last guys face as we turned our attention towards Cobblepot.

Before we could do anything he took his umbrella gun and shot it at a small chamber that was held above us. It crashed onto the ground and out popped a TITAN monster.

"Guess I didn't get all of the TITAN after all." I chuckled as he charged at us.

I pumped up my veins so that they glowed amber and charged at the monster. I rammed him in the stomach with my shoulder as he let out a breath. I then landed a series of punches to its stomach as more inmates ran into the arena. I then remembered what batman did back at the Asylum and climbed onto the back of the TITAN monster. He swung his arms around wildly and the inmates went flying through the air like birds making very short work of them.

The only one left was the TITAN Monster, Batman ran over and landed multiple punches to its stomach and I finished it off by jumping into the air and slamming its face into the ground. I collected myself as I overlooked the multiple inmates lying on the ground.

"Piece of cake." I gloated as Batman held a finger to his cowl. He chatted with Alfred when I remembered that he was his go to guy when he mentioned another name.

"Nice of you to join us Oracle," Batman chuckled. "Alfred, bring Barbra up to speed."

"Barbra!" I exclaimed. "Barbra still works for you? How does that…Ugh." I growled as my head started hurting again.

"Jayden?" Batman asked.

"Batgirl…Cobblepot…Old hag." I sputtered out remembering how me and her would always take down crime together.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine, just remembering when me and Batgirl kicked Cobblepots ass," I chuckled. "I had my foot on his chest and told him he was my bitch and Batgirl grabbed my ear and twisted it telling me to watch my mouth. I called her an old hag and she called me a little punk…good times."

"Yes they were." Barbra commented on my headset.

"Oh…hey…um look about that last time we saw each other." I started off but she cut me off.

"Save it, you can tell me when you get back." She said.

"If I get back," I muttered. "Okay, I'll see you later."

We left the arena and went after Cobblepot. When we made our way further into the museum we saw Cobblepot freeze another one of Gordon's men with Mr. Freeze's gun. In fact the whole room was flooded and covered in a thick layer of ice.

"This is gonna be a problem isn't it." I said to Batman.

"Yes, as long as he has Freeze's gun we won't be able to get close to Cobblepot." Batman said. "We need to find Freeze and figure out how to disable his weapon."

"My glasses are picking up traces of him on the left side of this room." I said.

"Let's move." Batman said as we walked onto the frozen ground.

We didn't walk three steps when out of nowhere a freaking shark as big as Jaws shot through the icy surface and tried gnawing at Batman. I fell back in surprise as the shark tried to bite Batman but he backed away with a kick to its face. The shark sunk back into the water as I made my way over to the room labeled war room. And by made my way I meant I ran like a bitch while Batman fought the shark.

"Thanks for the help." He grumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, I'll help you fight Penguins, clowns and deformed ex district attorneys with split personality disorders, but sharks is where I draw the line." I said as we walked into the war room.

"Sharks? You fought a giant crocodile man?" Barbra said.

"Yeah, but I didn't see him till last year. I saw Jaws when I was nine." I shot back. "And sharks are the deadliest predators in the world."

Barbra let out a sigh as Batman and I made our way into the war room. We walked into the main room to see a giant map of Gotham with little figures and battle strategies all over it. Guess we know why it's called war room. But aside from this childish display the thing that caught my attention was the ice man himself Mr. Freeze.

He didn't have his armor and his only means of life support was a small capsule with liquid nitrogen in it. He was looking pretty bad as he leaned against the glass panting as if he were having trouble breathing.

"We have to get him out of there." Batman said as he looked around the room.

"You're looking in the wrong place," I chuckled as I walked over to the maintenance room which now had a wall. "Funny, this wall should be here," I pulled out a charge. "Why would Cobblepot put this here?"

"Shadow, get back!" Batman yelled.

Too late.

Before I could plant the charge a giant left arm broke through the wall and grabbed my throat. He slowly carried me into the room before throwing me into Batman. He let out a dark chuckle as he pulled out a giant sword curved to look like a sickle.

"I will cut to pieces American!" He said as four more men came after us.

"No, you will not Russian." I said as I pulled out my sword and leaped at him.

I brought my sword down on him but he easily brought his up and blocked my attack. He pushed me back as I landed on my feet and prepared for his attack. He brought his sword down and I dodged it and landed a punch to his face. He shrugged it off as he then swung his sword around like a mad man. He spun around taking out one of his own men and barely missing Batman before he succumbed to dizziness.

Batman and I both walked up to him and we both punched him in the face knocking him out.

I shook my head in annoyance as I went to the back and opened up Freeze's cell. Freeze fell out of his cell as we both stood before him. When he had his suit he was tough but without it and after being locked up in a heated cell for god knows how long it took its toll on him.

Batman grabbed him by his bald head and pushed him up so they were at eye contact.

"Joker's cure, where is it?" He demanded.

"Forget the clown," Freeze said winded from his imprisonment. "I want Cobblepot, he has my suit my weapons. I'll end him for what he's done to me."

"Take a number pal because I'm up first," I growled remembering that I was also a trophy in his stupid museum. Batman pushed me back.

"Penguins mine," He ordered. "I need you to stay focused on that cure or many innocent people will die." Freeze slouched against the wall as he began talking.

"You don't understand, I cannot complete my work without it," He explained. "I must have it everything depends on it." He said as he looked at Batman with his cold blue eyes. "Everything."

"Penguin is using your gun to protect himself," I said. "I love a challenge but I can't get to him without you're help. So please from one freak to another help me."

"Why would I tell you that, we only just met." He said.

"No we met when I was working with Batman and I was known as Sparrow at the time."

"Also, if you don't help me you won't last much longer. Without you what will happen to Nora?"

"Leave my wife out of this Batman!" Freeze snarled. "Don't let this situation fool you. We are not friends."

"No but we are enemies." I said as Batman picked him up and ripped the vial out of his chest.

"Today is not a good day to push me Victor." He snarled as he dumped the contents of the container onto the floor.

"There's a security override chip I had built into my suit, I had it made to keep anyone from using my weapons against me."

"That didn't work out too well I take it?" I said as I took the vial and took a sample of it for my Adonis formula.

"Why don't you go get it and figure it out for yourself Sparrow!" He yelled at us.

"It's been a pleasure Viktor, keep thinking about that cure while I get your suit back." Batman said as we walked out.

"Oh and it's not Sparrow anymore." I said as I threw the vial back at Freeze who hastily put it back in his blood stream. "It's Shadow."

After we saved Gordon's men and took out Cobblepot's crew we went over to Freeze's suit and Batman removed the chip. Gordon's men took over the museum as Batman and I made our way to finish off Cobblepot.

We made our way to the Iceberg lounge we had Cobblepot beat. We took out all of his men, his asylum inmates, and his TITAN monster and Sickle so unless that shark has legs and can live without water Penguin is as good as dead.

We walked in and sure enough Oswald was standing on a balcony with Freeze's gun.

"Ello boys," He greeted. "You finally have the balls to come and face me." We didn't even bother to respond as he blind fired his freeze gun at us. He yelled insults at us as we finally made our way to the walkway leading to Cobblepot. We slowly walked towards him as Batman pulled out the switch and pressed the button. Penguin tried to fire at us but it didn't respond.

While he tried to get the gun to work Batman literally walked up to him and landed an uppercut to his face. His short stocky figure went flying over the railing and onto the ground below.

"You're finished Cobblepot." Batman snarled.

"No I'm sorry please, don't hurt me!" He pleaded.

"I can't promise that." He said in a dark voice.

"Me neither."

Just then he pulled out a detonator and sent us down below to the lower levels into a dark chamber. We looked around to see that we were in a chamber that looked like something out of Frankenstein. Just then some floor panels opened up and sparks started illuminating from them.

"Aw, don't look so said I have a surprise for ya." Cobblepot said as he pressed the button again.

The sparks shot out towards a giant man who was bigger than Bane. He was pale white and his skin was a little decay. He let out a growl when the sparks hit him. This happened for a minute before he finally woke up. Though I think woke us was a poor choice of words. His body cackled before he slowly walked towards us. I stood next to Batman as we stared down at this monstrosity.

"Solomon Grundy…" He growled as he slowly walked towards us.

"Born on a Monday…" He stomped closer to us.

"Christen on Tuesday…" He reached out to us.

"Married on Wednesday!" He roared as his fist was mere inches from our face.

"I found him down here when I bought this place." Penguin Chuckled. "Comes in handy."

Grundy then ripped his restraints off the wall and chained to them were metal balls. He towered over us as he held the two wrecking balls in his hands. That's when I noticed something, his veins were glowing amber.

"That's my Adonis formula!" I yelled.

"Is that what that was called?" Penguin asked. "I didn't know some block with a red helmet gave it to me and told me to give it to him. Said, 'it would make him stronger.'"

"Dammit Jason!" I yelled as I charged at the zombie. He let out a roar as it swung its weapon at me and knocked me away.

"Shadow!" Batman yelled as he threw a Batarang at its head.

It bounced off and all he managed to piss it off. He let out a roar as it swung around wildly. Batman dodged the attack as the monster started to slow down. It started panting as the three floor panels opened up and shot a jolt of electricity through his body.

I looked over to Batman and we both had the same idea. We both ran over top each pad, I placed a charge and he set some gel down. With a push of a button we blew up the panels, Grundy cleched his chest as it fell to his knees. I ran over and landed a series of punches to its face, I finished with an upper cut as it staggered to its feet.

"Let's see how much that ugly son of a bitch can take!" Penguin pressed the button a few times before the floor panels responded and fired a massive surge of electricity into its body burning most of its clothes and exposing its rib cage.

It let out another roar as it swung its wreaking balls which were now on fire at us leavening a fiery trail behind us. Barley touching the flames we set another set of explosives as it jumped smashed its wreaking balls down on us. I charged up my strength and tackled it in the stomach. It fell back as I heard the explosion which caused it to fall down dead. I took this as my chance to finish it off as I drew my sword and was ready to stab its heart.

Before I could land the final blow Grundy's right hand shot out and wrapped around me tight. I tried to break free but he was too strong even with my Adonis power. He crawled over to the machines that were keeping him alive and smashed his left hand into the machine sending jolts of electricity through his body and into mine.

"Shadow, get out of there now!" Batman yelled.

Using all my strength I pulled its thumb off me and flipped out of its grip landing a kick to its chin. Batman held the trigger of his explosive gel and pressed the button. A massive explosion erupted behind Grundy and in the confusion his wreaking ball got caught in the gears and he was where he started. Batman ran over to him and with all his strength and all his speed landed a punch through Solomon Grundy's ribcage and crushed its heart with his bare hands.

"And that's the end of Solomon Grundy." I said remembering that nursery rhyme.

Just then Cobblepot was on the ground floor with a grenade launcher.

"Just you and me left the Bat verse the Bir-" He was cut off I kicked the damn thing out of his hands and landed a series of punches to his stupid little head. After I had beaten all of my repressed rage into his greedy face I grabbed him by the throat and threw him on the ground.

As I looked down at his unconscious body I had another memory from the good old days.

(Flashback)

Penguin had just gotten his ass kicked after he had failed to rob a back and I stood triumphantly over his body.

"I told you Cobblepot you're my bi-Argh!" I yelled as Batgirl twisted my ear.

"Watch your mouth ya little punk." She snarled as she twisted my ear tighter.

"Stop that you stupid old hag!" I yelled.

"Why you," I broke free as she chased me around the bank. The hostages and cops were giving us 'WTF?' looks but we didn't care.

I loved her and she loved me and whether we would be Batgirl and Shadow or Barbra and Jayden we would always have fun.

(Flashback end)

"I told you Cobblepot you're my bi-Argh!" I screamed as static screeched through my headset and tearing my ears up.

"Watch your mouth you little punk." Barbra said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up ya old hag." I shot back but not as mean as I was when I was a child. Even though she's in a wheelchair and even though I'm I monster we still remember that we were Batgirl and Sparrow.

Good times.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew long chapter and just because I'm bored I'm gonna do a small crossover.<strong>

**Enjoy.**

I was free running over the rooftops of Arkham City when I heard the sound of a Batclaw. Grinding my teeth thinking it was Batman I readied my sword ready to cut his line. I leaned over the ledge and before I knew it my head collided with the new Batgirls head. We both fell back in pain as I looked over to the young girl. She was dressed in the same Batgirl armor as Barbra.

"What the hell…Sarina?" I asked in disbelief.

"Shh…" She hushed as she ran over and placed her hand over my mouth. "I'm not wearing this mask because it's cool it's to hide my identity."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in annoyed tone.

"I'm here helping Batman, what are you doing here?" She pouted as she crossed her arms. "Here to kill Batman again."

"No, I'm…looking for something." I wasn't gonna tell this pain in the ass about Red Hood and my memories.

"Oh," she said with a mischievous grin on her face. "Like your precious diamonds that Catwoman stole?"

"How the hell do you know about that?" I asked.

"I just saw Catwoman and Breeze, Breeze told me that Catwoman swapped your goods with a kitten."

"Piss off."

"Aww, don't be mean," She pouted childishly. "Are you still mad about how me and Batman kicked your butt back at Arkham Island?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…You and Batman?" I asked laughing at the idea. "No, no, no, no, all you did was throw a Batarang at my head that was it." She dug her foot into the ground as she held her arms behind her back.

"It was a nice throw…" She muttered.

"Yes, yes it was…" I sighed in annoyance as she let out a giggle.

**Okay, I just did this for laughs. Tonycakes if you don't like this I'll take it down. I don't know why but last night when I finished writing this chapter this idea just popped in my head. I just did this as a omake or something I figured what the hell? I do not own Sarina Tonycakes does Please don't sue.**

**Read and review please kay thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Duel Of Destiny

Authors Note: Hey thanks for all the reviews last time people much appreciated.

AgedZen-01: Glad you like the Solomon Grundy part. It was my favorite scene to.

Tonycakes: Glad you liked the small cameo, I don't know why, but it just popped in my head and I did it. I'm also glad you like my Barbra and Jayden spats.

With that said let's get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Arkham City.

* * *

><p>Batman and I dragged Cobblepot out to the main room of the museum where Freeze was suited up and looking at the female assassin who was still in her case.<p>

"Where is Cobblepot?" Freeze demanded.

Batman and I tossed the greedy bird to the floor right in front of Freeze's feet. Cobblepot shook awake and grinned.

"Well, look who it is," He snickered. "Mister Fr-Argh!" He was cut off when Freeze's metal foot stepped on his hand crushing every bone. He screamed in pain as he struggled to break free.

"Enough," Batman ordered. Freeze didn't budge an inch. "Freeze, enough!" He yelled.

"Of course." He said sarcastically as he picked Cobblepot up with one hand and smashed him against the display case. He brought his face in close so that they were nose to nose. "You will regret what you did, Mr. Cobblepot." Freeze threatened as he dragged him over to a display case and locked him inside.

"You should have just let him kill him," I shrugged as Batman glared at me. "What? Cobblepot would be dead, you wouldn't be at fault and we wouldn't have to worry about him anymore."

"That's not how we do things." He grounded out.

"It's how I'd do things." I whispered.

"The cure Freeze." Batman demanded. Freeze turned to us.

"There isn't one." He stated bluntly.

"What?" We both asked in shock.

"Perhaps I should elaborate," He said as he typed into his wrist mounted computer. "Creating an antidote to the disease that deflects the clown was easy," He explained. "Unfortunately, the cure degrades too quickly. It needs a restored element, some kind of reforming enzyme. Without it, it breaks down before it can help its host."

"Oh, that reminds me," I said as I pulled out my syringe filled with Adonis. "He said you needed this?"

I held it to him and he took it with his giant metal hand and started examining it.

"This could prove useful, but the serum in this only has enough strength to suppress it for a few hours. Without that enzyme I can't make it permanent." He told me.

"Dammit, well then I better start making a crap load of this because my friend is going to die. Only problem I don't know if pumping him full of chemicals are gonna be any good for him either."

As I paced back and forth Batman took a closer look at the ingredients.

"I've seen this before," Batman gasped.

"Finding a suitable enzyme is not the only problem. It's needs to be adapted bonded to human DNA." Freeze said as he turned off his computer. "That will take decades, time it appears you do not have."

"What if I told you I know a man who's been exposed to that enzyme for centuries?" Batman said.

"What man?" Freeze asked.

"His name is Ra's Al Ghul," He said. I just felt a cold chill pass through my very soul.

"Bring him to me. All I need is a sample of his blood. It is your only hope." Freeze said.

"Ra's Al Ghul is dead."

"Then you and the clown are doomed." Freeze put bluntly.

"Well that sucks," I said as I wrapped an arm around Batman's shoulder. "Just so you know when you die I'm taking your suit." I said as I petted the bat symbol on his chest. He pushed me off him.

"Not a chance," He snarled. "I need someone to tell me where the body is then I can go wake him up."

Just then we heard a crunch of glass as the woman from before unlocked started pushing against the glass. She then threw herself through the window as she stared at both me and Batman.

"Blasphemers," She snarled as she gripped her bleeding arm. "You're not worthy to speak of the Great Ra's Al Ghul!" She snarled as she leaped onto the display and out of the museum.

"You are a fool Batman," Freeze insulted. "You let your only hope escape."

"No Viktor, if Ra's Al Ghul is in Arkham City," He said as he kneeled down and touched her blood trail. "I now have a trail right to him."

We both ran after her without even saying a word to Freeze or Gordon's men as we pursued the assailant. Batman's cowl was a lot like my glasses he could track her down by her blood sample. We eventually found her and chased after her and she was talented. She jumped from rooftops she ran across the walls before she made her stand against us. She stopped on a nearby rooftop and drew her sword. I let Batman charge at her as she swung her sword at him. He ducked under her shoulder and I could tell that he had placed a tracking device on her back before she pinned him to the ground and held her blade across his throat.

"You only continue to live because the great Ra's Al Ghul allows it." She snarled as three more assassins dropped down next to us.

"Actually he only lives because I haven't killed him yet." I said sarcastically.

"Silence whelp!" An assassin said as I looked over to her. "Our Mistress gave us strict orders to bring you to her alive. Now you will either come willingly or we will take you by force!"

She and her other partners each drew their sword as they came closer to me. I drew my sword in response.

"I prefer the latter." I said but before they could strike a whistle was heard.

We all looked over and one of the assassins was smacked across the face with a staff. Before the others could respond a tonfa was chucked into another's head. The last one took a swig at me but I just swatted her sword away and turned her around and held my blade against her throat. I looked over to see Robin and Dusk walking over.

"Call him off." The one holding Batman warned.

"I can take her." Robin said.

"Settle down Jr." I joked as I pushed the assassin away. He glared at me as he retracted his staff.

"Do not follow us." The assassin said as she fled into the night.

I offered Batman a hand but he refused as he walked over to Robin and I walked over to Dusk.

"Nice throw," I said as I picked up his tonfa and did a few twirls with them.

"Thanks, I was hoping to see you again." Dusk said as I handed him his tonfa.

"What are you doing with him?" I asked as I pointed over to Robin who was talking to Batman.

"We found each other I didn't know what to do so I followed him. Good thing too."

"Yeah, just a few more seconds and I would have had to slice up those poor beauties." I said sarcastically as Dusk punched me in the arm.

"'F' you. So you get my medicine yet?" He asked. I looked at him as he pulled up his mask a little. He looked pale but he was still moving.

"Almost, we have to get some guys blood and give it to Freeze so he can make a cure." I explained.

"Whose blood?"

"Ra's Al Ghul?"

"Whoa, I heard rumors about him none of them nice." Dusk said as he looked a little shaken. "Listen, take this." He said as he gave me his second dose of Adonis. "I don't have need for it and Breeze gave me her dose so I'm set."

"It's alright you take it I still have two doses so I'm good. Besides I'm not the one dying from some mad mans blood."

"Don't remind me." He grumbled. "Alright, I'm gonna go after Deadshot he wasted another bystander."

"Alright, good luck and be careful." I said as he disappeared.

I looked over to Batman and Robin who was holding a vial of Batman's infected blood. He was trying to convince Batman that he needed his help but Batman needed him to search the hospitals for Joker's blood.

"You'd rather have this lunatic's help than mine?" He asked as I glared at him for that lunatic comment. "He could kill you at any second."

"You'd be the first on my list Jr." I joked as he took a step but was stopped by Batman.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself and he won't be a problem." Batman said.

"Yes, be a good sport and honor a dying man's request."

"Shut up you psychopath !"

"Psychopath, me?" I asked. "I wasn't the one who hired the supposed daughter of Joker to become my new Batgirl."

"No, you just hired one of Falcone's whores." Robin said with a grin.

"You little shit!" I snarled as I drew my sword and stormed over to him. Batman held us both off.

"Enough!" I sheathed my blade and stood off to the edge of the roof as they finished talking. Robin and I glared at each other one last time before he got the hell out.

"Wow the bar is set really low for recruits isn't it?" I asked as I followed Batman off the roof.

"Shut up." Batman snarled as we ran.

"Why the hell would you replace Jason for that little bastard?" I asked.

"Jayden !" Batman yelled. "Enough, what happened to Jason was my fault but you had no right going behind my back and resurrecting him!"

"I don't remember that Bruce, and we were brothers he had a bond what the hell was I to you huh?" I yelled as he had what I could tell a slight bit of hurt on his face. "You got Barbra paralyzed, Jason killed and you replace them with that stupid kid and that girl from last year. Why?"

"Because, they have what I have what you had."

"Had? I haven't lost anything."

"Yes, you have." Batman whispered as we made our way after that assassin.

We spent the next couple of hours gliding through the sewers and through the ruins of Wonder City before finally arriving to an underground lair. I looked over at Batman who was slumping to the ground and gasping for air.

"Batman, are you alright?" I asked as he was coughing badly. "Bruce?" He then fell to the ground. "Aw shit, hang on!" I yelled as I grabbed the bottom of my sword and popped open the hidden compartment. I pulled out my Adonis serum.

"Hang on!" I pulled down his mask so his neck would show but before I could inject the needle he grabbed my arm.

"No, I don't need it!" he snarled as he staggered to his feet. "I'll make it!" He growled.

"No you won't dammit," I clicked on my headset. "Barbra ,tell him to take my serum!"

"I did he won't listen!" Barbra said.

"Dammit take my serum you crazy bastard you're gonna die!"

Before he could say anything we were surrounded by more of those freaking assassins.

"Oh would you clowns just piss off!" I yelled as I pulled out my gun.

Before they could attack someone ordered them to stop. They all broke they're attack stance and held their swords behind their backs. I looked behind me and sure enough there she was I hadn't seen her since Arkham Island last year. My supposed teacher.

Talia Al Ghul.

She walked forward and stood in front of Bruce. She greeted him with a slap to the face he turned to her and grinned.

"Hello Talia." He said not as Batman but as Bruce Wayne.

"How did you find us?" She growled. She then looked at me. "Did you lead him here?"

"No, I'm still filling in the blanks because of your ass of a father." I said. "Batman put a tracking device on your wench there."

Batman pushed a button as the device started beeping. The assassin from before started looking for the device as Talia stomped up to her.

"Please mistress he tricked me." She pleaded.

"Leave, I will deal with you later." She growled as the guard walked away. She then looked at Batman and went from crazy bitch to jilted lover. "You didn't need to get yourself arrested to see me Bruce. After that night in metropolis you could have just called."

"Wait you two know each other?" I asked looking at Bruce then at Talia.

"It's a long story," batman said. "And I'm not here for you. Where's Ra's? if he's dead again I need you to wake him up."

"_Scientist and religious scholars have spent their entire lives either trying to beat death or resurrect someone from the grave. These two make it seem like they are making it seem like it's just a regular occurrence." _I thought bitterly as the two talked.

"Only a true successor may stand before the great Ra's Al Ghul,' Talia explained as she glanced at me. "My father always intended us to be together. To command his army, just imagine. You…Me…A better world." She whispered as she lifted his mask ready to kiss him but then let out a as we both saw Bruce's pale face and black veins. "Your face what happened?"

"I'm here to take my place at your side." Batman said.

That's my cue.

"Really Batman," I said as I skipped over to him. "Because if you being in charge of this secret club that means you will have to kill people." I then turned to Talia. "Isn't that right my lady?"

"He is right why should I trust you?" He asked.

"Pay no attention to him, you saw my face just now I have no choice." He said.

"So now you wish to take the demon trial? You must prove that you are willing to take a life?" She said.

"I'm ready." Batman said.

"Why him?" I asked. "I have killed people before and I am ready to do it again."

"You've killed on accident never have you actually looked a man in his eyes and run your blade through his heart." She guided Batman to another chamber as she glared at me. "Wait here."

Her goons surrounded me as she led Batman down a hidden passage. I awaited her for a few minutes as she returned to me.

"Well, you have certainty grown into quite the warrior since we last met." She said as she circled me. "You have been honing your skills have you?"

"Yes, why can't I be the leader of the head of the demon?" I asked.

"You have already taken the trial but failed when you challenged my father." She then looked down at my blade. "May I see?"

I took off my sheathe and held the handle out to her. She drew my sword and held it out admiring it and did a few swings.

"Magnificent. You are turning into quite the swordsman."

"When I'm done with Batman Ra's is next." I growled as I took my sword back.

"Yes, but only if you can beat Batman." Talia said.

"No problem."

Batman eventually came back from his trial as the assassins raised their swords to him. He walked up to us and the three of us walked into the lair of Ra's Al Ghul. We slowly walked in to see a dark figure kneeling down in front of a glowing green pool of water. He wore a black cloak and reminded me of Dracula the way he was figured.

"Ra's Al Ghul." Batman snarled.

"Father." Talia announced.

"Master." I greeted.

The man turned and in his right hand supporting him was a scimitar with a golden hand guard. The man himself didn't just look old he looked like he was slowly dying. His flesh was pale and rotting like a corpse. I saw his face and he grinned.

"Detective, pupil." Ra's greeted. "It is time for your final challenge. Kill me and take your place as head of the demon. It is your destiny."

"I will never kill not even you." Batman said.

"What a shocker!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"What you lied to me!" Talia snarled.

"We needed a sample of your father's blood," He explained. "This was the only way."

"Well, if we need blood that badly I'll get it for us." I said as I went to grab my sword but was stopped by Batman. Ra's letn out a chuckle.

"Listen to the boy detective if you need my blood then use my sword." He said as he stabbed it into the ground. "Take. It. All"

"No." Batman snarled.

"Hmm," He hummed as he looked at me. "If you don't then the boys the only one who can take my place."

"Don't worry I still have a score to settle with you and you know I'm not soft like Batman so I'm the only one who can take you out." I said as I held out my Adonis serum.

I stabbed it into my neck as he fell into his pit. I threw the syringe down on the ground as electricity started flashing throughout the room. When my serum settled in Ra's slowly walked out of the Lazarus Pit. His dragon tattoos and eyes glowed green as he stepped forward.

"**Now only one of us can leave this chamber alive."** He said in a demonic voice.

"**I'm counting on it."** I snickered as my eyes glowed amber.

"We'll see about that." Batman snarled.

We both drew our swords and did a few swings as Batman stood his ground. The walls started crashing down around us as sand started flowing around us. We were now standing in the middle of a wasteland as Ra's stood before us. I used my enhanced speed and brought my sword down on Ra's only for him to turn to sand.

I looked around to see Batman still standing still. Just then he popped out of the ground and used his enhanced speed and lunged at Batman. He rolled out of the way as Ra's appeared before me and exploded into five multiple sand men.

They slashed at me and Batman as he crushed them with his hands and I cut them down. I then attacked Batman with my sword as he blocked with his gauntlets. We locked weapons as we looked into each other's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Jayden?" Batman grunted.

"Relax I'm not gonna kill you I'm just gonna kick your ass." I snickered.

He pulled his gauntlets apart hoping to break my sword like back at Arkham Island last year but I've learned from my past mistakes.

"Sorry B-Man I reinforced my sword not as fragile as last time." I snickered as I kicked him away.

Just then Ra's popped out of the ground and started floating in the air cross legged.

"Witness the true power of my Lazarus Pit!" His voice echoed as a giant form of Ra's rose from the ground.

It started throwing Chakrams at me and Batman and it also waved its arms around sending rows of swords. I rolled out of the way of his oncoming attacks as I flexed my muscles and my veins glowed amber.

"Your Lazarus Pit is powerful but it's nothing compared to the blood of Adonis!" I yelled as I grabbed a nearby boulder. I used all my strength to lift the boulder and threw it at the giant Ra's. He crumbled to the ground as he disappeared again.

I waited for him to attack as he jumped out of the ground and dashed down at me. I held my sword in a defensive form as he landed a barrage of attacks. Sparks flew between us before we locked blades and looked into each other's eyes.

"Impressive boy," He snickered. "Your skills have improved."

"I'm no longer that boy you intimidated all those years ago." I growled. "I am the Shadow of Death!"

"Yes, you will take my place."

"NO!"

I looked over to see Batman leap towards me and kick me away. He then fought Ra's and grabbed his wrist and held his own sword against his throat.

"Never!"

I sat on the ground as we appeared back at the chamber. Batman stood there with Ra's sword against his throat. Talia slowly walked around him and convinced him to kill Ra's but Batman refused.

"Then beloved you will have to die." He said as she looked at me. "Jayden…Kill them."

"Of course mistress." I said as I picked my sword up and charged at the two.

We appeared back at the wasteland as Ra's disappeared again. I took a swing at Batman but he kicked my sword out of my hand as I took a swing at his head. He ducked under me and flipped me onto the ground. I swept his legs from under him and knocked him on the ground. I hopped up in the air and was about to land a hit to his head but he rolled out of the way. We both charged at each other and locked hands.

"This is great," I exclaimed. "If I can't beat you I can just let either you or Ra's kill each other and finish off the winner."

"You can't beat me Jayden didn't you learn that from Arkham last year!" Batman snarled.

Yeah, but you don't have that TITAN cure with you do you," I snickered as he gave me a grin. "Oh you son of a bitch you have a dose on that freaking belt of yours don't you?"

"Two doses." He flipped me over his shoulder and pulled out a small syringe and stabbed it at my chest. I rolled out of the way as multiple Ra's Al Ghul's jumped out of the ground and pounced on us. They overpowered us for a second before Batman and I threw them all away. Ra's then jumped at us and attacked me.

Using all my speed I dodged his attacks and blocked him by his wrist. I stabbed his sword into the ground and grabbed Ra's by the back of his head and slammed it into the hilt of his sword. I then landed a thrust kick to his chest knocking him back four feet. I then picked up his sword and charged at Batman not caring that we were back at the chamber and attacked him.

He picked up my discarded sword and blocked my attacks. I swung at his head and he ducked and grabbed me by the collar of my coat and held my own sword against my throat. I glared at him as my veins died down and I snickered at him.

"You gonna kill me with my own sword Bats." I chuckled.

He leaned his head back and smashed it into mine. I slumped to the ground as he looked over at Ra's who was being treated by Talia. She helped him up and then held a knife to her throat.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Batman rushed over as I staggered to my feet and kept our distance.

"This is your last chance detective either you kill me or I kill the only person you ever loved, and if you won't do it the boy will!"

Batman looked over to see me pointing my magnum at him.

"Dammit Ra's leave him out of this!" Batman yelled.

"I made my choice Bruce! If I see one mark on her neck and I blow his brains all over the place!" I shouted. "I swear on my parent's grave if he hurts her I will kill him."

Ra's chuckled as Batman threw my sword down and pulled out one of his Batarangs. He threw it and it swung around and hit him in the back of the head. Dazed he dropped the knife as Talia broke free and Batman landed a final blow to his head.

He then picked Ra's up and slammed him against a column before pulling out a syringe and taking a sample of his blood.

"Detective," He grumbled as Batman dropped him. "You should have killed me."

"Don't worry I'll do it!" I yelled as I pointed my gun at him. Talia stopped me as she turned to them.

"Yes, he should have. What kind of a man sacrifices his own daughter and you," She said turning to Batman. "You lied to me, I thought you loved me Bruce I thought you were ready to join our crusade."

"Talia I,"

"Don't," She cut him off. "You two deserve each other." She snapped as she picked up my sword and motioned for me to follow her. I don't know why but it was as I was manipulated by her.

"Batman, you get that cure made and you damn well better give it to Dusk!" I shouted as I went after her. "Or I will end you."

I left him and Ra's in the chamber as I followed Talia.

"Mistress what is it that you ask of me?" I said.

"Just follow me I need to show you something. Then maybe you will truly accept your destiny as head of the demon."

* * *

><p><strong>Crossover<strong>

"Okay for the last time I told you," Shadow said as Batgirl sat cross legged on top of the Ace chemical building. "Batman failed to save my parents, he failed to save Barbra the former owner of that suit and he left Jason Todd the second Robin to die. That's why I hate him so much."

"Do you hate him or are you just trying to convince yourself that you do?" Sarina asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you said you hate him for what happened to Barbra but she was the one who got paralyzed not you. Did you ever imagine how she felt? Seeing her Batgirl outfit hanging up and being left in the dust while Batman went out and fought crime. It must have broken her heart. So she decided to become an information broker and help Batman with useful info."

"What about you? Batman just replaced her without a second thought."

"Yes but it was your aunt who gave me this suit. Also, Batman gave me hope when I really needed it just like you when your parents were killed." She then gripped Jayden's hands and looked into his eyes.

"You could never kill and you don't want to kill. You were there holding me when I played those tapes on Arkham Island and your running around Arkham trying save your brother. You're a good person. Not a shadow of death and not the reincarnation of Adonis. All honesty you sound like Charlie Sheen on crack."

He chuckled at her comment how he wished he could be as happy and carefree as her.

"Ahem!"

They both looked over to see Catwoman and Breeze standing on the other end of the roof. Breeze stood with her hands on her hips as Catwoman gave him a sly grin. Shadow ripped his hands away from Batgirl as Breeze stomped over to him with her staff drawn.

"Now, Breeze it's not what you think we were just talking," He defended as he looked over at Batgirl who looked like she was rather enjoying this squabble. "Hey. Put the staff down now please."

She stopped and put the staff away. Shadow let out a sigh of relief as he stepped closer to Breeze. In an instant she pulled his sword out of his sheath.

"Oh crap!" He yelled as she chased him off the roof leaving Batgirl and Catwoman on the roof laughing they're hearts out.

**That's a Shadow/Tonycakes crossover for ya. Dark serious drama and cute playfulness in the end. Love ya Tonycakes. Not like that.**

**Read and review please.**


	12. Chapter 12: Who Am I?

Chapter 12: Who Am I?

Authors Note: Okay I just finished with Tonycakes story nice ending. AgeZen-01 and Tonycakes thank you for your reviews as always you guys are what keep this story alive…seriously you are my only reviewers. (Sighs) God I'm so alone. JK as long as people read or favorite my story I'm happy.

AgedZen-01: Thank you for your review I hope you get Microsoft Word soon.

Tonycakes: I'm glad you like the crossover at first it was just out of boredom and because I was a fan but now I was hoping to add her as a character. PM me if you have an issue with it. Also great start to your sequel.

Okay enough thanks let's get started.

Disclaimer: I do not own batman for I AM BATMAN…in my dreams.

* * *

><p>Talia had led me out of the pit and into a private area in the abandoned forgotten city of Wonder City. She was still fumed over the fact that Bruce had lied to her and that her father used her as leverage. I mean having the only man she loved use her for her connections and having your father the man who gave you life hold a knife to your throat would make any normal person peeved.<p>

Needless to say Talia was not having a goodnight.

We stopped at an abandoned hotel where she was staying due to the fact the place was crawling with her guards. We stormed into her room as she threw my sword on her nearby desk that was littered with candles and scrolls. She then turned around and did something I didn't think she would do.

She hugged me.

"I'm so happy that you're here." She said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Uh…are you okay I think I'm a little too young for you." I said sheepishly.

She let out a light chuckle as she smacked the back of my head.

"You fool I was the one that brought you here remember?" She said.

"Yeah I know you told me that at Arkham Island last year when you tried to take advantage of my amnesia remember?" I asked bitterly.

"I am sorry but we needed you to attack Batman at your fullest and we've notice some things about you lately."

"Such as?" I asked.

"Well since last year we've notice that you're not as vicious as you were last year and also that you're more of a friend of Batman than an enemy."

"Hey, I still hold some resentment towards him and the only reason you don't like me is because I'm no longer that brainless puppet!" I yelled.

"Calm yourself," She said. "It's not me who has a problem with it it's my father. He noticed that you're getting soft and not killing any of the criminals."

"I only kill those who truly deserve it. I'm a warrior not a monster even though I used to work for a monster." I grumbled.

"My father may be cruel but he has spent his life trying to cleanse the world of evil."

"Even if it means becoming evil itself?"

"He is not evil he is just dedicated."

"Even if it means literally sacrificing his only daughter."

"What do you know?" She snapped.

"That you're wasting my time," I growled. "Now why am I here?"

"Red Hood also known as Jason Todd the man you brought back to life thanks to the Laura's Pit." She said.

"You want me to kill him is that it?" I said.

"He is too great of threat he will jeopardize our plan and try to kill us."

"Why he's back to life because of you."

"No, he's back because of you," She then gripped my hands. "Try to remember."

I closed my eyes and soon I was remembering more of my past.

* * *

><p>(No one's POV Flashback)

A thirteen year old Jayden had been led to a dark chamber blindfolded as Talia pulled it off. Jayden looked around in confusion as he turned to Talia.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"You are at a crossroad in your life boy." A gravelly voice said.

Jayden looked over to see a pale man walk over to him. Jayden was suddenly cold as the man stood over him his green eyes burned a hole in his soul.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Don't talk, just listen," He said. "You were trained by Batman and he failed to help you. He failed to save your father and failed to prevent that girl becoming a helpless cripple. You want the clown dead but you know Batman will not allow it. So now you have a choice. You can either go back to Batman and play that silly game with that clown where you lock him up and he breaks out or you can let me train you and take your revenge. The choice is yours."

He finished as Talia held out a silver katana in front of him and a black face mask. He took the sword and the mask as he kneeled down and swore his allegiance to Ra's Al Ghul. From that point on Jayden was trained by Talia to be stealthy, cunning and an experienced fighter.

Then one night when Jayden was training he received news that his brother was murdered by the Joker. Enraged by this incident he swore to kill Joker but he knew he couldn't take him alone. That's when he remembered he had the key to immortality.

He pleaded with Ra's to let him use the pit but only if Jayden would take over Ra's Al Ghul place as head of the demon. Without even giving it a second thought he rushed down to Gotham and to its hospital Gotham General. Once inside he swapped Jason's body with a dummy and brought him to the Lazarus Pit. He slowly dunked Jason in and after a few minutes he took him out.

Jayden held Jason's limp body for a few minutes before Jason's eyes shot open and glowed green. He let out a shriek and then attacked Jayden. He landed a gash across his eyes and then ran off a ledge disappearing into the dark abyss.

Jayden was furious and confronted Ra's at his personal pit.

"I did nothing wrong." Ra's said without a hint of remorse. "You wanted him back I brought him back. What he does afterwards is of no concern to me."

"Bullshit!" Jayden yelled. "You knew this would happen and you didn't tell me!"

"The pit has strange effect on some. For first timers it causes some psychological damage."

"Bastard!"

"Enough, no matter what has happened I held up my end of the bargain now you must hold up yours. You must kill the Batman." He said his voice oozed like venom.

"What?" Jayden asked. "You want me to fight Batman?"

"Fight?" He asked in disbelief. "Oh no, I cannot beat him you will be no match but he does know you enough to get close to him and when his back is turned kill him."

"You just want me to kill him?"

"That's the duty of being an assassin." Ra's explained. "It's what we trained you for."

"No, I'm a warrior not a killer. Batman is warrior you, your just a low life killer." Jayden snarled.

"That is your final answer…Shame I thought you would be perfect to live as my successor I could have been a father to you." He sighed.

Jayden heard the shriek of bats as he looked over to see a group of them fly away. He remembered that he already lived in someone else's shadow and that he had already dedicated his life to another.

"…I already have a father." He whispered.

Before he could do anything Ra's attacked. Jayden had barely enough time to draw his sword and block before Ra's knocked it out of his hands. He then grabbed Jayden by his throat and dragged him to the Lazarus Pit.

"You are a tool for my plan," He growled as Jayden tried to break free. "If you will not kill Batman by choice you will do it by force." He then held Jayden's head in the pit it glowed green as Jayden struggled to break free. After he stopped struggling Ra's pulled him out and grabbed the back of his head and pushed him towards him.

"You are Jayden Warney, you are a shadow of your formal self, and you were betrayed by Batman he let Barbra Gordon to get crippled and left Jason Todd to die. You do not know that he is Bruce Wayne, and you do not love him. You are the shadow of death and you will kill him."

Jayden's eyes shot open and glowed green as he looked at Ra's.

"Will you do my bidding?"

"Yes master."

Before Ra's could deliver the body to Batman Talia interfered and gave him some commands of her own.

"Jayden, you are a warrior you do not want to kill Batman you will never forget who you are. You will not be a tool you will be your own person. Will you do my bidding?"

"Yes, mistress."

After that she delivered his body to the hospital at Gotham and from that point on he became Shadow the warrior of darkness.

* * *

><p>(Flashback end)<p>

I opened my eyes and looked at Talia.

"Wait, so he didn't die that night?" I asked.

"No, he eventually recovered his memory and took the identity of Red Hood." She said.

"But why do you want him dead. He sounds like your kind of person."

"No, he wants to kill Batman and now that we know he's dying he will do everything in his power to stop him from getting that cure."

"So you want me to kill him?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, I just want you to protect Batman…Please."

* * *

><p>(Arkham City)<p>

I was free running across the rooftops of Arkham City hoping to find Jason when I came across someone else. A short, stocky, bald man in a cheap blue suit.

"Well, well, well Mayor Quincy Sharp." I said in a false sense of amusement.

"Oh no not you!" He whimpered.

"Oh yeah, you remember me the guy who you marked on your hit list. I think I'll kill you." I said as I pulled out my magnum.

"N-No please it wasn't me who made the orders it was someone else." He whimpered.

"Was it the ones who made you hire Strange?" I asked pointing the magnum at him.

"No he was the one who gave us the info about where you lived and also gave us the serum to suppress your power."

"Was he wearing a red mask?"

"I don't know he came to me at my home and held a gun to my head. He said you would help him in his plan he said you were brothers."

"Jason…" I whispered. "Do yourself a favor when this is all over leave Gotham or I'm coming for you." I said as I smacked the butt of my gun on the top of his bald head. He slumped to the ground as I went back to free running.

"Where the hell are you Jason?" I said to myself.

I then remembered what Talia told me. He would be after Batman and what better way to guarantee to kill him by killing the only man who could make the cure.

"Freeze." I said as I made my way to the police station.

I ran into the building to see Freeze slouched in a corner with his suit smashed up.

"Damn what happened to you?" I asked.

"Batman, it's not important though Joker has the cure." He said as he pointed at a safe.

I looked in to see two joker cards one was real the other was fake. Not really caring I disregarded it and went over to Freeze's machines. Using his nitrogen blood and my Adonis formula I combined the two into a special serum. I pulled out the syringe and frost covered the glass as the liquid looked frozen.

"What is that?" Freeze asked.

"A special formula," I explained. "I took a liking to your blood which is liquid nitrogen and mixed it with my Adonis formula. I am going to inject it into my blood stream and enhance my power."

"You're talking about splicing your DNA? That is insane." Freeze said.

"Power makes you do strange things." I said as I stabbed the needle into my neck. The liquid was freezing as it entered my blood stream. I fell to the ground as I started shaking uncontrollably. After a minute I felt fine as I got to my feet. I flexed my muscles as my veins glowed a light blue and frost coated my arms. I pointed it at the wall and fired a stream of ice. I pulled my hand back and admired my power.

"Bloody splicers." I said in an English accent. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"Batman just called me and told me that the clown has Nora near the steel mill. I activated her beacon on her life pod but it's too hot for me to enter."

"Save it, I'll go get her." I said as I walked out of the lab.

"Wait, why would you do this for me?" He asked.

I then thought about Breeze no Alexandra and remembered how happy she makes me and how I would be a monster without her.

"Because I know what it's like to be cold Viktor and I didn't like it. If I were in your shoes I would give my life to protect her."

With that I left Freeze in the GCPD.

I eventually made my way to the building where they held Nora and snuck around the back. I crept into the vents and made my way into a small holding area. The men were debating who 'gets her first'. Disgusted I burst into the room and took them down one by one.

"You know what if you guys like being so cold I'll give you a hand." My hands glowed blue and I fired a stream of ice at them restraining them to the floors and walls. I then hooked up my communicator and radioed Freeze.

"I got your wife she's gonna be fine." I said.

"Thank you," He expressed. "Please just stay with her I'm on my way."

"Okay." We clicked off as I walked up to Nora.

I couldn't see her through the frost but I could tell she was beautiful. I started to feel sad as I wanted to make sure Breeze was okay. When this is over I'm gonna make it up to her.

I swear it.

* * *

><p><strong>Crossover<strong>

Shadow was sulking on a rooftop as he was followed by a giggling Batgirl. He turned and gave her a death glare but that only caused her to laugh louder.

"Don't you have anywhere else to go?" He asked.

"No, I'm not even supposed to be out here." She giggled.

"JUST GO AWAY!" He yelled.

"Aww, don't be so grumpy so your girlfriend chased you around a deadly prison with your own sword. It's nothing to be ashamed of…oh wait it totally is!" She said as she let out another loud laugh.

"You know you keep laughing like that and you will end up becoming Joker." He said.

She stopped laughing.

Crap.

"Sarina, I'm so sorry." He said.

"D-Don't worry about it." She said in a shaky voice.

She went over to the ledge of the building at sat down as He went over to join her.

"You know I've dedicated my life to killing him and I forget sometimes that your apart of him."

"Yeah." She said in a quite tone.

"Hey, you are nothing like him. Bruce would never have made you Batgirl if he thought for a second that you were like him."

"It's not that…it's just…I grew up without a father and for my only parents to be the world's most vicious criminals is just…haunting." She sighed.

"Yeah, my father got stabbed right in front of me and I was only a boy. Then I have remember Ra's saying stuff about him being my father and that we were alike. That's when I realized something."

"What?" She asked.

"I am my own person. My name is Jayden Warney I used my training to become Shadow a warrior of peace not an assassin of order. And you are Sarina Gibson adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne and the best damn Batgirl next to the original. No matter whose daughter you may be or what your father may have done you are not him you are you." He said as she started to smile.

"You're right I am me and the Joker may be my father by blood but he is not my father by bond!" She yelled with confidence so loud that bats flew out of an abandoned building. Shadow and batgirl looked up as they flew away and she gave a small smile as she knew a man who took her into his home and gave her everything she could ever want. That's when she realized something about herself.

"I already have a father." She whispered.

Shadow looked down at the girl and away from the Bats. He remembered how a man tried to help him and took everything for granted. How he blamed a man who practically carries the whole world on his shoulders and how Jayden only added to that list of burdens and how he failed him. That's when he realized something about himself.

"I have no father."

* * *

><p>Okay as for Jayden's new found power I kind of explained it. It's like in bioshock where your character splices his dna and gets cool powers. And in this case literally.<p>

Anyways Tonycakes has a new story called Arkham hill give it a read people.

Pleas read and review.


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth

Chapter 13: The Truth

Authors Note: Thank you for your review Tonycakes I'm glad you love my story and thank you AgedZen-01 I am glad you like how I wrote Talia I hope you do your story soon I'll need some oc's for my future sequel.

Okay I hope I did this one right I've been gearing up for this since the end of Different Kind Of Justice. Thank you Tonycakes for letting me use your character it really made this chapter work out much more easily.

Disclaimer: Ugh…Do I really need to say it.

(Arkham City)

* * *

><p>Jack Ryder was standing next to a barrel of fire trying to get warm in the political prisoner camp. He looked around frantically trying to stay alert as he felt a pair of eyes on him. He was standing there before a lone figure dived at him and tackled him to the ground. He let out a yelp as a bullet just missed his head.<p>

Dusk kept Jack to the ground as he pulled out his modified Taurus Raging Bull with his read scope and fired at Deadshot. Deadshot just got out of the way in time for the bullets to just miss his head. He let out a small chuckle as he loaded a bullet into his trusty rifle.

"Sorry kid but you missed me ya amateur!" He laughed.

"I wasn't aiming at you ya stupid old man!" Dusk yelled back.

Deadshot raised an eyebrow as he wondered what he was talking about. He then heard cackling as he turned to see a generator giving of a lot of sparks.

"Crap." Deadshot said as he quickly sprinted away. The generator then blew up sending the marksman flying to a nearby roof.

He readied his gun gauntlets as he looked around for Dusk.

"Well kid you certainly do have good aim." He said out loud.

"You think that's good you should see me spell my name in the snow." Dusk said from somewhere in the area.

Deadshot let out a chuckle as he tried to block out everything else around him and focused his attention on Dusk.

He listened to the environment for anything out of the ordinary, a can that's been kicked, a creak in the floor boards.

Anything.

Before he could do anything Dusk popped out of a grate in the floor beneath him and landed an uppercut to his face. He cracked his knuckles as smirked down at the fallen gunman.

After taking every gun and bullet from him Dusk locked Deadshot up inside an old cart hanging near the museum.

"Well it's been fun but now I got to leave you hanging." Dusk joked.

"I will kill you ya little bastard!" He yelled.

He completely ignored him as he went on his merry way.

"What a calm night." He said as he disappeared into the night.

He never saw the red hood coming.

* * *

><p>(Jayden's POV)<p>

I was spraying the room trying to keep it cool for Freeze when he slowly made his way in. He looked at the pod with Nora in it. He had the look of peace and serenity on his face as he just stood there with his wife.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you Shadow." He said in a flat tone. "Here take this."

He held a small vial of blue liquid at me.

"What is it?" I asked as I took it.

"The cure I had enough ingredients to make enough for one person. I offered it to Batman but he said he wanted you to have it."

I smirked as I thought about no matter how things are between us I was still his boy wonder.

How sad.

I thanked Freeze but then gave him something in return.

"Here, it's my Adonis Formula," I said as I gave him the syringe. "It has some special properties maybe it can help."

"Thank you Shadow."

With that I left him to be alone with his wife.

Even though he's done some bad things he did it for his wife. I always remembered even when I was a kid that I always respected his fight. I always thought that I would do anything to save Alexandra.

I just hope Freeze can find his cure.

I went back to looking for Red Hood when I got a call on my radio.

"Shadow here." I said.

"So the deep dark shadow man has a heart of gold." Joker's voice snickered.

"Ugh, what do you want you lunatic?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if I picked your card." He said.

"What the hell was that anyways, why did you leave a real card and a fake one?"

"You want to know what we have in common my dear boy. We are both magicians, we create illusions and fool everyone."

"Even your own daughter?"

"Don't you dare talk about her." Joker snapped.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve? Let me tell you something you are not that girl's father. You may share the same blood but you are far from being her father."

"She can say that all she wants," Joker said. "But she can't fight it, that old Joker magic is at work even as we speak. It won't be long before she cripples Breeze and beats Dusk to death with a crowbar and leaves him in an explosion."

"No she won't you'll never change the kind hearted person she is."

"She'll come around I'll make sure of it."

"You won't live long enough to see her. I'll make sure of it." I snarled as the line went dead.

Wait that's it! Jason would be at the only place that would hold some sentimental value.

I rushed over to Gotham general and made my way into the morgue. I was wrong there was nothing here. This place had been abandoned since the wall was built. I was about to leave when I heard a door open I looked behind me and saw that it was the one where Jason was once in.

I opened it but the only thing inside was a small metal box with a key pad on it. There was also a note on it, it actually looked like the note Strange wrote on earlier. I looked at it and could tell that it was written by Strange.

_Dear Mr. Warney_

_You wondered earlier why I was so fascinated by Jayden and Bruce and Shadow and Batman. Well if you are reading this note then you have figured out who Batman is and who the Red Hood is. I was hired by a secret group that hired me to take over Arkham city. The same group that trained you._

_Now the contents of this box will answer all of your questions. _

_Why Bruce Wayne adopted you._

_Why Talia took an interest in you._

_Why Batman never treated you like a vicious criminal._

_And the purpose of your existence._

_I know that once you have read the contents of this box you will finally be broken. I will have succeeded in what I had prepared for you._

The note ended there as I thought of what he said. I looked at the bottom of the paper to see a code on it. I typed it into the keypad and the box let out a beep as a little green light came on.

I opened it and saw that there was a manila envelope with medical records on it. The first one was my fathers the next one was my fathers and the last one was…Bruce's.

"What the hell?" I asked.

I then realized that they weren't from a hospital they were from Strange meaning he did these test personally. Probably explains it. Bruce knew he would leave DNA lying around and rigged the hospitals to change his medical records. I looked at the records to see that my father and I had nothing matching but Bruce and I had the same blood type.

"Just a coincidence." I said as I saw a couple of scrolls in the box.

They were both numbered 1 and 2 as I went to reach for the one labeled 1. I pulled it out and I unraveled it.

_Dear Beloved_

_I have wonderful but terrifying news._

_I am pregnant. _

_I know that you have just started your cause in Gotham as the Batman but I must look to you for support._

_I love our child and I want it to be my father's successor but I just can't. I don't know why but I don't want it to have this life. I don't know if this is my motherly instincts or some other act but I can't let my father use it._

_When it's is born I will send it off to you please you must protect it._

_But if you don't want it I can just let my father have it but I would love it if you just joined us. You me and the baby we could change the world together and bring the baby into bright happy world._

_Just like I always dreamed._

_Love now and always Talia._

My heart was beating from this letter. What does this baby have to do with anything?

"_Why does this seem so familiar?"_ I thought as I remembered Sarina.

She was crying near a recording of Harley singing a sick twisted lullaby. She was rocking back and forth as I played the tapes. I couldn't believe it, she was the daughter of Joker and Harley. I could never imagine a worse feeling than to find out about being the offspring of Gotham's most feared criminal.

I wrapped an arm around her and she came willingly to me and cried in my chest. I had only known the girl for a few hours and she came off as a bright bumbling girl who had a lot of determination when her mother was kidnapped. But now I didn't know what to think.

"_It's not like that, it's not like that!" _I thought over and over again.

I didn't know why but I was trying to convince myself otherwise.

I looked over at the box to see that I still had one scroll left. I reached my shaky hand into the box and pulled out the scroll and began to read it. Questions swarmed my mind as I tried to read it.

"_Why is my breathing slowing down?"_

"_Why is my heart stopping?"_

"_Why do I feel cold?"_

I shook away those thoughts as I read the scroll.

_Dear Talia_

_I am sitting in my living room looking down at the sleeping baby. He looks so peaceful you said he has my eyes but he also has a green eye too. Just like his mother's._

_I know that you wanted us to be a family but I just don't see it happening. We both live in different worlds but this boy. I don't want this life for him. He should make his own decisions in life and not bear our burdens. _

_I have a friend who knows of my identity and he and his wife are willing to take the baby and raise him as their own. They asked me what his name will be I gave him a name._

_His name is Jayden._

_I know you would track him down eventually I just ask of you please leave him be._

_Goodbye my love._

_Bruce._

My hands were shaking bad as I held the note.

"_It can't be," I thought. "It can't freaking be!"_

But it was and it explained everything.

Why Bruce had adopted him, why Batman never treated him like a criminal, why Talia always showed him love.

A beeping came from Shadow's headset he tiredly clicked it on as he heard a dark chuckling.

"Shadow," Strange's voice came over the line. "I had a beacon set to go off as soon as you opened the box. I waited ten minutes for you to read the records."

"Strange," I snarled. "How the hell did you know?"

"Shadow, I have spent my life being ahead of everyone else. When I had been entrusted to be the warden of this prison I used all of my resources and knowledge to find out everything about Gotham's criminals right down to the last detail. When I came across Batman I noticed that you and him shared the same blood type. After a little more research I discovered that you had some history with him. I knew he adopted you but I did not know that you were Sparrow. Then when my resources gave me those scrolls I could hardly believe it. The man you hate with all your guts is the man who gave your life and you've paid him back with nothing but hate and neglect."

"Shut up, you know nothing!" I shouted.

"Oh but I do Mr. Warney or would you prefer Mr. Wayne?" He said as he let out a chuckle. "You know I was right it would be entertaining to break you."

He then let out a maniacal laugh as the line went dead.

"Yes, now you know." Another voice said.

I looked over to see Ra's Al Ghul standing in front of me with his arms behind his back as he stared down at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled in a shaky voice. I was in no mood for his insane banter.

"What I waited for," He snarled. "My legacy."

"What?" I asked.

"You see my child I have spent centuries trying to cleanse the world of evil and I have done many unique things. I used countless plans and many deadly weapons and resources to see my goal come true. But out of all those tactics I came across one of the most valuable tools I have ever come across. The Batman."

I looked up in confusion as he explained.

"You see Gotham has been the heart of evil since before you were born. I have tried many times before and failed until I came across a lone warrior who single handily took down the Falcone family without even taking a single life."

"Batman." I whispered.

"Yes, he was…unique. I tracked him down and offered him a chance to take my place but he refused. He defeated me with his bare hands I had plotted my revenge but then I had a better idea. You see my daughter had strong feelings for him as did he. I saw that when I noticed she started lacking in her duties and had disappeared for a few months. Then it finally happened."

"What?"

"You, you were born and then the rest was left up to time and patience. I knew Talia would send you to Wayne in order to protect you and then he would send you off to strangers. I then waited ten years for you to grow but then started to get nervous when your mother died from natural causes so I hired that mobster to kill your father. I was hoping you would kill him but Batman intercepted and recruited you as his boy wonder. I had almost lost hope when fate started to favor me. That girl who was crippled,"

"BARBRA!" I shouted.

"Yes, Barbra she played a great roll when she was injured you played right into our hands. Then when Jason got murdered I knew I had you in the palm of my hands. But alas I got greedy. I sent you after Batman instead of the clown and sent my plan back. Now, I have to wait for you to accept your fate."

"My fate?" I asked. "I am Shadow I fight to protect-"

"You are a tool and a failure at that," He snapped cutting me off. "I had been fascinated with Batman since I had first met him. If he had been born under my wing he would have been the most powerful leader our organization ever had. So I then came up with an idea if I could not convince Batman I would create my own. So now I am giving you one final chance to join me and take my place at the head of the demon. What is your decision?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My father's death was rigged my life was never my own I was actually planned out by a mad man. I didn't know what to do.

With all my strength I tore through the doors of the hospital and just started running. I didn't know where I was going or why I was running I just wanted to get away from it all. I then collapsed at an alley from exhaustion.

"_Who am I?" _I thought. _"What am I, I tried to kill my supposed father I was used by my grandfather. Just what the hell am I? Am I really a tool?"_

I let out a sigh as I reached into my coat and pulled out my magnum.

"_I'm done."_ I thought as I emptied the gun and just left in one bullet.

"_I'm done with this life I'm done fighting what I can't beat. I am just done."_

I put the barrel into my mouth.

"_I failed Batman I failed Ally I can't even be a killer. I'm done."_

I pulled back the hammer.

"_Goodbye."_

A gunshot echoed throughout Arkham City as Breeze came to a sudden stop. She started to feel fear in her heart as tears formed in her eyes.

"Are you alright sweets?" Catwoman asked in concern.

"Jayden…?" She whimpered as she fell to her knees.

Jayden was lying on the ground with a very panicked Batgirl lying right on top of him holding the gun away from his head.

"What are you doing?" She shouted. "Are you insane?"

"I honestly don't know what I am." I said in a tired tone.

I explained to her everything Ra's had told me. I told her about my parents, Ra's Al Ghul's plan and how I Batman was my father.

She slapped me.

"You idiot!" She yelled. "You were so worried about what Ra's said that you didn't even think about the advice you told me. You said that we were our own person we decide our fate. Ra's did nothing to you that you can't get over."

"Did you listen to nothing I said?" I yelled. "I'm a weapon a tool of destruction created by Ra's."

"And I'm an accident," She stated bluntly. "You were planed I wasn't, your parents loved you enough to give you a better life. I was just given away. Your father is the most famed and feared hero in the world my father is the deadliest villain in the world."

I looked down at the ground feeling guilt. She had such a hard time last year and it happened in one night. She lost her mother found out she was adopted and found out that her father was the Joker. And a few months later she was celebrating her birthday with her friends and new family.

I envy her strength.

"But you know what I moved past it. I was able to come to terms with it and move on with my life and if you are the son of Batman you can to." She said as she got up to leave.

I got up ready to say something when smoke bombs rained down on us. The smoke burned my lungs as I heard the sounds of a struggle. When the smoke cleared Batgirl was gone.

"Up here." A voice said.

I looked up to see Red Hood holding an unconscious Sarina in his arms as he looked down on me.

"Let her go Jason!" I yelled.

"No can do, she's part of my plan." He chuckled.

"What plan?" I asked.

"My plan to lure out the Joker." He snarled.

"Jason, I love you but if you hurt her!"

"You'll what kill me?" He asked sarcastically. "Don't think I don't know Talia sent you after me and you'll try and convince me to leave Gotham. Just remember I offered you a chance to work with me."

And with that he left.

I quickly gathered my things and went after him. I jumped up on top of the rooftop and prepared to go after them. His words echoed into my head.

"_You'll what kill me?" _His voice echoed.

I snarled at that remark as I saw him sprinting across the rooftops.

"Asshole when this is over," I said as my eyes glowed not amber but red. "You'll be begging me to kill you!"


	14. Chapter 14: Shadow vs Red Hood

Chapter 14: Shadow vs Red Hood.

Authors Note: Thank you thank you thank you everyone who reviewed.

Tonycakes: I am glad you like my last chapter and that you liked your cameo. I hope you update your Arkham Hill story soon.

DigitalEmperor001: Thank you for your review.

Draco13: It's the truth Talia and Bruce made Shadow. I thought it was a good twist.

AgedZen-01: I had mixed feelings about that at first I was gonna make it like that but I just couldn't do it in the end. Thanks for the review and I hope you update soon.

Sgtsurge: Thank you for your review I am glad you liked my twist.

Okay let's get this underway we are close to the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman.

* * *

><p>I lost Red Hood when he dropped down into an alleyway. He could move fast with an unconscious seventeen year old girl on his back. I looked around and thought of places he might have taken her. That's when I remembered that building we passed. It was my old home before we moved into the penthouse.<p>

I ran back to the alley way only for Hood to drop in from out of nowhere and dropped kick me in the chest. I fell back as he charged at me. Quickly getting to my feet I launched an uppercut to his face. It was his turn to go flying back as I stood at the other end of the alley. He got to his feet and he wiped the scuff mark on his metal mask.

"Welcome home." He said in a teasing voice. "And to think I thought you forgot where you came from."

"It ends here." I snarled. "Now where's the girl?"

"Are you sure you should be worrying about her?" He asked as he moved behind a dumpster. "What about them!" He then threw two figures at me.

I stood there calmly as Robin and Dusk landed at my feet both of them looked like hell. I kneeled down and placed my hand on their pulse points. They were still alive but badly beaten.

"Shadow," Dusk groaned. "We tried to…to stop him but…he has the Adonis in him." He then slumped down on the ground unconscious.

I looked over at Hood and I could tell that he was grinning behind his helmet. How the hell did he make the Adonis serum?

"You're probably wondering how I got it," He asked sarcastically. "Well it was easy I just swiped it from Freeze."

"I gave that to him to help cure his wife!" I shouted.

"Well you created it so we could be stronger than we originally are and it works." He said in a dark tone.

I then reached into my sleeve and threw three throwing knives at him. He stomped his foot on the ground and a 2x4 flew between him and my knives. He then grabbed the plank and threw it back at me. I pulled out my sword and cut it in half as he ran over and raised his foot at me.

I stepped out of the way and grabbed him by the throat and choked slammed him on the ground. I then pressed my blade against his throat but he kicked me off of him and ran towards the dumpster. He lifted it up over his shoulders and then threw it at me. I charged up my power through my sword and sliced through it.

"This is some awesome medicine you've made for me. I could get used to it!" He said as he clenched his fist.

"Don't you won't be alive long enough to master its full potential!" I yelled as I fired my ice beam at him.

He jumped up three floors and up to the rooftop as I followed after him. I sheathed my sword and charged at him. I tried to land a punch to his face but he ducked and flipped me over his shoulder and onto the ground. He raised his foot and attempted to stomp on my face but I rolled out of the way and swept his legs from beneath him.

I got to my feet and was about to land my fist to his skull but he rolled out of the way and swiped a knife across my face. He cut my lip and my mask and then landed a punch to my face breaking my glasses. Angered at this I raised my fist and smashed it into his face leaving a huge dent in the center. He flew back and landed on his back as I ripped my torn mask off and threw away my broken glasses.

He staggered to his feet and let out a low chuckle as he pressed a button on his helmet. The helmet broke apart as he pulled it off revealing his face. His black hair his cocky smile and his Robin mask.

"Jason Todd." I said.

"Yes, it's really me." He said as he wiped the blood from his forehead. "Looks like your mask is ripped don't worry I always had a spare for you." He said as he reached into his jacket pocket and threw me a mask similar to his.

"Just like old times ay Robin?" I said as I placed the small mask over my eyes.

"Just like old times Sparrow." He said back.

"Look I just let me help you I know the pit must have screwed you up just let me help you please!" I begged.

"Help me?" He asked. "I'm doing great. Oh I know you think that Ra's and his little fountain of youth did something to me didn't you? That it messes with my mind? Or is this just the real me?"

"I don't believe that Jason," I snarled. "You and I were brothers we were taught under Batman."

"Heh, you know now that I actually look at you, you look just like Bruce." My eyes widened as he said that. "Yeah, I know I was the one who told Sharp to add you to that hit list of his. I was the one who told Strange where you were and I even gave them that suppressor of yours."

"What the hell are you hoping to accomplish with all this? Batman is gonna die if he doesn't get that cure!" I yelled.

"And if he gets the cure he'll give it to Joker next and then he'll go back to killing and tormenting just like always." He said.

"I know but I don't know." I said.

"That's right you don't know neither does your father." He snarled. "He doesn't have the stomach to do what we do but you are going soft."

"Where's the girl Hood." I said in a low voice.

"Hmm, you always loved saving the damsels in distress. What are you gonna do kill me save the girl and make a bunch of psychotic clowns with bat wings?"

"First, no I already have a girl, second Sarina already has a man and third when I'm through with you," I pulled out my sword. "You'll be begging me to kill you."

He gave me a smirk as he kicked his helmet at me I heard some beeping and jumped out of the way. The helmet blew up as I threw a charge at him. It blew up as he landed on his back.

His jacket was on fire as he ditched it and picked up a sword. He unsheathed it and brought his down onto mine. We locked blades as we stared daggers into each other's eyes. He then pushed his arms up and broke free and landed a kick into my stomach. I lost grip of my sword as I fell back.

I quickly got to my feet as he charged at me with his sword. I bobbed and weaved from his blade as he laughed manically.

"Same tools same moves didn't daddy teach you anything new?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact he did." I snarled as three small blades ripped through my sleeves. They looked exactly like Batman's gauntlets. I had them installed when I picked up my armor at Wayne-tech. Jason then brought his blade down on me as I blocked with my gauntlets. Sparks flew as he swung down faster and faster. He then stopped as his blades tangled with my gauntlets. "And my old man taught me this last year!" I yelled as I pulled my arms away and broke the sword with my gauntlets. He was taken by surprise as I then landed multiple punches to his stomach and chest. I then charged up my Adonis power and landed a final punch to his face sending him flying across the rooftop.

He quickly recovered faster than I had imagined as the veins in his face started glowing amber. I then charged up as my veins glowed red.

"I like this Adonis stuff you've made. Super human speed, strength, and healing. It can keep you from feeling heat, cold or dehydrated. You've really outdid yourself kid." He chuckled.

I didn't answer as I flashed right in front of him and landed a punch in his face. He then used his enhanced speed to send a barrage of attacks to my chest. I fell back as jumped high into the air and fell down towards me. I rolled out of the way as his feet left a crater on the roof.

I pulled my hands back as electricity started to cackle and thrust them forward shooting two bolt of electricity at him. The red bolts hit him and sent him flying into my old apartment. I grabbed my sword and jumped after him.

I landed in an old bathroom as I Jason grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. He pressed his knife to my throat and snapped at me.

"What's the matter brother," he asked. "That I am finally gonna be successful and kill Batman or that I am the only one capable of taking his place."

I charged up my veins and let out a burst of energy pushing him back. He took a swing at me with his blade and landed a cut across my cheek. He took another swing but his blade was cut in half by my sword.

He let out a growl as he threw the nub at me I ducked under it and caught his oncoming fist. We both charged up our power and locked hands battling our strength. I looked into his eyes that glowed amber and mine glowed red.

"You say that your justice when you yourself are nothing more than another murderer!" I yelled.

"I'm what this city needs," He shot back. "You should know you've killed people before as well so don't judge me!"

"I never killed anyone I don't care if the doctors failed to save them or not I don't massacre people and I don't kill innocent girls! I am a warrior not a killer. You want to be Batman's successor? Over my dead body!"

I then threw him over my shoulder and pinned him on the floor. I reached into my belt and pulled out the suppressor I stole from Batman earlier and stabbed it into his neck. I injected it into him as his veins started to glow dim and then his face was back to normal.

He pushed me off and got to his feet. He rushed over to me and raised his fist but I easily dodged it and landed my knee into his stomach. The then took a swung at my head but I raised my fist and blocked it and then smashed my head into his face. He staggered back as I charged in and sent a kick to his face knocking him through the wall and into another room.

"Jason, I'm sorry alright!" I yelled. "I'm sorry that I broke my promise I'm sorry that I failed to save you."

He then let out a growl as he pulled out his glock and pointed it at me.

"You think I'm mad at you for breaking your promise?" He asked in a shaky voice. "Jayden, I'm not mad at you. You and I are brothers. We made a vow to protect the innocent by any means necessary. Even if it means our lives. But why, why is Joker still alive!"

I was hesitant to answer at first. I remember when I saw Barbra lying pale in that hospital, and when I heard about Jason dying and last year when he slaughtered all those innocent doctors, turned Young's cure into a weapon…and Sarina.

I remember when I had tried to escape and I saw her on that elevator.

She was so timid and scared she shouldn't have even been there if her freaking mother didn't cave in to his demands. But after all that…she still smiles.

I think both Batman and I envy her innocence.

"Last year I wanted to kill him I could have killed him but then when I saw the girl there staring at me. She had tears in her eyes, she looked at me like I was a monster. That's when I realized I was no hero I was a monster."

"So, you went soft," He growled as he reached into a closet and pulled Batgirl out. "For his daughter!"

He threw her on the ground her legs and hands bound as she tried to fight back the pain.

"Jayden…what's going on?" She asked.

"Ignoring all the pain he's caused to the innocent the coffins he's filled the friends he's crippled." I clenched my fist at that last part. "You abandoned me and your cause just because the spawn from his loins gave you the Bambi eyes." I could see him fighting the tears. "You know I thought you and I were the same. If you had died if he was the one who killed you I would have torn this damn world apart until I had found that demon from hell and send him where he belongs!"

"I'm sorry Jason…But that girl still holds some kind of feelings towards him. I just can't kill him anymore I'm sorry." I said in a sad tone.

"So, this girl," He said as he reached behind him and pulled out a crowbar. "Is the only thing keeping you from killing him…Well then." He raised the crowbar and was about to bring it down on her when I pulled out my .44 and shot it out of his hands.

"I can't let you do that. You know damn well the Joker doesn't care about her. He only sees her as a tool if you kill her he'll only take it as principal but not personal. You can't do it!"

"I'm gonna kill her and the only way to stop me is by killing me. You have to decide!" He yelled.

I said nothing as his lips twitched. I dropped my sword and gun on the ground as he aimed his gun down at Sarina. She let out a shriek and a shot was fired.

"SARINA!"

Before I knew what had happened I was attacking Jason. I landed a punch and kick to his face as he fell to the ground. I looked behind me and grabbed the crowbar on the ground. I raised it and repeatedly hit him in the face.

I hit him again and again and again before I felt a pair of arms wrap around my own and stop me.

I flipped whoever it was off me as I saw it to be Sarina. I looked back to see smoke coming out of a small hole to see that he missed her.

I looked down at the bloodied Jason and at the crowbar feeling that familiar feeling. I hated it.

But I also loved it.

"Jayden its over he's done you won." Sarina pleaded. "You are a hero you don't do this!"

I had calmed down and dropped the crowbar as Sarina turned me to face her.

"I'm no hero," I said. "I never was and I never will be."

Just then a helicopters light shined on us as I linked my earpiece to its radio.

"Sir, I see Shadow and Batgirl what are your orders?" The pilot asked.

"Shadow is of no more use to me and as for The Clowns offspring…kill them both." Hugo ordered.

"Yes sir!" The pilot said.

The chopper backed away as it readied its weapons. I grabbed Sarina and ran away from it before I was tripped by Jason. Sarina and I fell to the ground as I tried to break free.

With no way out I got up and slip my fingers underneath her utility belt.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing you perv!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes at her stupid joke, I would never say it out loud but she was somewhat like Joker. Always making jokes even right before we die.

"I'm not trying to get into your pants stupid," I yelled as I picked her up and then grabbed her cape. "I'm saving you!"

I held her back and the threw her through the window as the helicopter blew up the building.

My vision was blurred as I looked around. There was fire and rubble everywhere my Sparrow mask was gone as I rubbed my hands over my face. I tried to see if I could find Sarina but my eyelids started to get heavy as my head fell back to the ground.

"Hey Jayden wake up!" A voice said sounding so far away. "Jayden!"

My vision became clear as I saw Breeze trying to wake me up. Her and Dusk helped me got to my feet as I saw Robin holding Sarina bridal style and Catwoman standing next to Batman.

"What happened?" Breeze asked.

"I had to save Sarina from Red Hood." I said.

"Where is he?" Batman asked.

If it had been a few hours ago I would have gave him some snappy comment but after what I had found out I just couldn't muster up the strength.

"He's gone but we'll meet again in this life or the next." I said as he looked up at the sky. Attack choppers were blowing the hell out of everything moving or not.

"So this is Protocol 10?" Dusk asked. "Not really as devastating as I pictured but still not right."

"Breeze, Dusk you guys gotta get somewhere safe." I said.

"I'll take care of the kids you two better end this now!" Catwoman said as she led the group out of there.

"You ready to end this old man?" I asked.

"Jayden…"

"I won't kill him, I promise." I swore.

He believed me as was both made our way to wonder tower.

It was not easy, fought our way up the tower past the armed guards the locked doors the choppers. We had to climb up the tower with our hands when the elevator was locked off until we finally made it to the very top.

Strange was locked up in a bullet proof chamber surrounded by his TYGER guards. They wouldn't stop us.

Nothing could stop us.

Strange's time ended tonight.

I used my cloaking to sneak a few guards while Batman snuck underneath a grate and knocked out a few of the guards. I charged my arms up and sent volts of electricity through their bodies. Batman hid up on the ceiling and set some traps sending them upside. One by one they all fell until the only one left was Strange.

Batman unlocked the door with his hacking device and opened the bullet proof doors. Strange did not once break his cool demeanor as we walked in.

Ever since he locked me in his room all I wanted to do was rip him to pieces. I don't know why but I just didn't have the urge to do it anymore.

"You have not won. You cannot win. I Hugo Strange am your successor I have saved Gotham." Hugo said as him and my…father stood eye to eye. Well eye to chin Batman was taller than him.

"You failed to save Gotham," I said in a low voice. "And I am his only successor."

He didn't look at me as him and Batman stared into each other's eyes. Batman then grabbed Strange and delivered a head-butt to his face before kicking him in his stomach and sending him across the room.

Batman walked over to a machine and pressed a button.

"Oracle shut this place down!" Batman said.

"My pleasure." Barbra said in a superior tone. Even in a wheel chair my aunt still kicks ass.

"You've ruined everything!" Strange gasped.

Batman stomped over to him and picked him up by his collar and threw him into some machines. He then picked him up again as Strange struggled to break free.

"Get your hands off me!" He ordered.

Batman then threw him over to the large window and smashed his face against the glass.

"Look at what you've done!" He growled as Arkham city was now up in smoke. Strange only chuckled.

"It's glorious isn't it?" He asked.

"Oh yeah pain, destruction and piles of dead bodies lying around a once friendly neighborhood. Just what little kids around the world need to see." I snarled.

"Why not? It's what created you and your father." Hugo said with a dark chuckle.

Batman threw him on the ground but then looked at me.

"Wait, did he say father then that means that you know." Batman said with the look of shock on his face.

"Not now later." I snarled as something started beeping.

We walked over to see that Protocol 10 was over.

"Your finished Strange!" Batman said.

"I have powerful friends batman," Strange warned. "This is just the beginning you cannot stop me. Soon I will command forces beyond your comprehension. I have achieved what the great Batman could never do and what his son had failed to do. Gotham will forever thank Hugo STRANGE!"

I looked over at Strange to see a blade pierce through his stomach. Hugo fell and behind him stood my supposed Grand Father.

"Ra's!" I snarled.

"Your part in this is over, Professor Strange." Ra's spat as he sheathed his sword.

"Why…I did everything you wanted?" Starnge asked in disbelief.

"Indeed, you have clearly demonstrated that Batman is better than you." He said as he walked over to the window and stared out at Arkham City.

"You damn worm!" I snarled as I aimed my gun at him.

"let him die boy you know you want him too."

"He was your puppet Ra's, why?" Batman asked as he tried to tend to Starnge.

"Y-You said I could replace you," Strange said. "This was our vision."

"And you failed to see it through." He then turned from the window to face us. "When you came to me with Batman's identity and the knowledge of Shadow's heritage I gave you this chance to prove your worth. Providing you with limitless resources for your plan you came close. But you have failed me." He finished with a dark tone. "Just like you Shadow. You have forgotten your place."

I looked at Ra's and then back at Batman his blue eye's locked with my green and blue eye.

The eyes of both my mother and father.

I pulled out a spare face mask and put it on and then slipped on a spare pair of sunglasses.

"My place is where it's always been. Between you and Batman." I snarled.

"Then you are of no more use to me." He said.

"I had never had use for you!" I snarled drew my sword. "I will stop you!"

"You've lost Ra's you failed to corrupt Jayden and Protocol 10 is over. I will take you down myself." Batman snarled.

"Computer activate p-protocol 11…passcode Wayne." Strange's gargled as he fell to the ground dead.

I then heard beeping as I looked over at a computer terminal as a clock read 5…4…3.

"Oh crap it's a bomb!" I yelled.

"Get out of there!" Barbra yelled.

Batman and I charged at Ra's and then burst through the window. The bomb went off as the three of us went free falling out of the tower. Batman tried to save Ra's but the stubborn fool only stabbed himself as he was sent falling to the ground below. I tried to fire a batclaw but it was jammed and we were way too high for my anti-gravity field to suppress my fall. I looked up to see Batman diving towards me and I reached my hands out to him.

He grabbed my arms and I tried to get a grip on his belt as he fired a grappling hook and swung us onto the ground below.

I took a minute to catch my breath as my heart was beating like a drum. Batman offered his hand and helped me up.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Jayden," He groaned. "Look, when you were a child."

"Let's skip this sappy crap and just call you saving my life even deal?" I asked not looking at him.

"Deal, but I never stopped loving you as my son." He said.

"You're my biological father but that's as far as we go Bruce." I stated bluntly.

He looked a little hurt but I knew he understood.

"So it's finally over huh?" I said.

"No, there is still one more thing left to do." He snarled.

I looked at him confused as a giant screen on the wonder tower came on with Joker holding a gun to my mother's head.

Just one more thing left to do.

* * *

><p>Okay, two more chapters to go. thank you for everyone who had stuck with my story. Tonycakes thank you again for your cameo I hope you do it again soon. AgedZen-01 I hope you get your story going soon. Everyone else thank you for your support.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Grand Finale

Chapter 15: Grand Finale

Authors Note: Thank you everyone who stuck with me from the beginning. Just one more chapter to go.

Tonycakes: I'm not that great at fight scenes I just wing it half the time. You do alright though update soon though you're killing me. I also hope you do another crossover. They are fun to read. ^_^.

JanEyrEvanescence12: Hey haven't heard from you in a while. As for your question yes they are Jayden's parents and yes I have thought about this since the end of my previous story Different Kind Of Justice. Thank you for reviewing I hope you update your story soon.

Alright now we can get this going.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Arkham City.

* * *

><p>Batman and I stood down at the bottom of wonder tower looking down at Ra's Al Ghuls body which was impaled on the main gate.<p>

"Bruce, are you okay?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah, Jayden's fine too." Batman reassured. "Ra's Al Ghul was the one responsible for Arkham City."

"You're kidding me," She groaned. "Where is he now?"

"Let's just say he's gonna need another trip to the Lazarus pit." Batman joked.

I kind of wanted to go down there and burn his body but…I don't know it just wasn't worth it any more.

"Helloooo, any one there?" Joker's voice echoed over a loud speaker.

"Barbra, we'll talk later," I said. "Something's come up."

On the giant T.V. over the main gates Joker came on looking just perfectly fine and healed.

"Hello Batman and Shadow you here too how nice," He greeted. "I haven't caught you both at a bad time have I? I was worried that you have forgotten about little ol' me. Take a look at your girlfriend as you can see she's in danger of having her pretty little brains splattered all over the camera."

The camera zoomed out to show Talia on her knees with her hands bound behind her back and a gun to her head. My eyes widened when I saw her.

What the hell is going on how did she get captured?

"Ignore him beloved let him die!" She barked.

"Best idea I heard all night." I snarled.

Joker circled around her as he ran his hand under her chin.

"Oh how romantic, only problem is I've never felt better and we all know neither of you really can't ignore me. Can you? So listen boys, I'm putting on a little show for you it's going to be a doozy a real red carpet affair. You better hurry though, if you take too long momma Shadow might be found dead in the dressing room." He chuckled as he pressed the barrel of his gun under her chin. The T.V went off as I turned to Batman.

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled. "Why is she with him!"

"I went to the steel mill to stop Joker and get the cure but protocol 10 activated and crushed me under some rubble," He explained. "Before Joker could kill me Talia interfered and promised him the Lazarus pit."

"What," I yelled as I grabbed him by the shoulders. "She promised that lunatic the pit? What the hell is it with these freaks? Ra's hires Strange Talia hires Joker what next are they gonna hire Penguin."

"They hired you didn't they?" Batman asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Uh, you replaced Barbra with Joker's daughter you didn't exactly set the bar very high." I grunted.

"I thought you didn't mind Sarina?" He asked.

"I don't but just listen," I said as I cleared my throat. "You have your worst enemy's daughter working for you. Joker knows Sarina is Batgirl which means with just one call or in Joker's sick way one torture session he can get everything he needs on you."

"Sarina is a good person she may be his daughter but," I cut him off.

"She makes her own choices, I know I told her that." I growled.

"Yes, and I told you that as well." He said.

We stared into each other's eyes his blue eyes stared into my blue and green eyes.

"Let's just go alright, where is she?" I asked.

He pressed a few buttons in his wrist computer and motioned for me to follow.

"She put the tracking device from earlier on her jacket. We can follow her through that." He said.

"Should we tell Batgirl?" I asked.

"No, she's strong but she's still winded from Red Hood. We'll handle this." He said as we made our way to an old movie theatre. We slowly approached the doors as we took a minute to go over our plan.

"Jayden, if you're gonna help me I need to know if I can trust you. Can I trust you?" He asked.

"Are you and Talia really my mother and father?" I snapped back.

He looked away and then back at me.

"Yes, yes we are." He said.

"You can trust me father." I said as I walked into the theater.

I didn't see it but I could tell he had smiled.

We walked into the abandoned movie theater witch had hall the chairs removed and an old movie called 'The Terror' on screen. Batman and I stood in the center as Joker stood on stage with Talia still restrained. He saw us as he pointed his .45 at her. He hurts her I'll feed him his heart.

If he has one.

I also saw that he had her sword sheathed on his belt. He wasn't worthy to hold her blade.

"Hurry up and take you seat boys the shows about to begin." He chuckled as he kicked my mother.

I was about to rip him apart when Batman grabbed me.

"Let's just talk about this." He said.

I glared at him with my mouth gaped open. Was he joking? Talk about this?

"Talk about this, talk about this!" I asked in disbelief.

I pulled my gun out and pointed it at him as Batman glared at me.

"Don't Jayden." He warned.

"Oh, now you want to talk about this," He chuckled as he held the gun to her head. "Too late Batman. Give me the cure!"

"What are you talking about you already have it?" I asked.

Before he could say anything Talia smacked the gun out of his hand and moved around him. She then pulled her sword out from his belt and held it to his back.

"Talia NO!" Batman yelled.

"Too late." I smirked.

She ran her sword right through his heart. He let out a dying breath as Talia kicked him to the ground.

"Problem solved." She said as she walked up to us.

"You didn't need to-,"

"Why?" She asked cutting him off. "You would never do it, you left me no choice."

"There's always a choice." He said.

"And she made it she killed him." I smirked as I turned to Talia. "I know who you are…mother."

Her eyes went wide as she started to stutter.

"I-I…you have to understand you are my son." She said. "When you were born my motherly instincts must have been stronger than my duties to my father. I love you." She moved towards me and placed her hand on my cheek and took off my glassed. "You have both of our eyes."

"I always hated my eyes." I said.

People always made fun of my blue and green eyes when I was a kid. So I wore sunglasses to hide them but know I know that they are the eyes of my mother the assassin and my father the Batman.

She wrapped her arms around me as I slowly did the same and placed my face at the crook of her neck. We stayed like that for a few minutes before she broke away and handed Batman the…cure? Wait dhe had it the whole time.

"Harley Quinn stole it for him I took it back." She said as Batman kneeled over Jokers body. Talia placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's over."

Over with the Joker it's never over.

I looked down at his body and noticed something.

There was no blood for a blade through his heart. Then I started to remember some of the events that happened during the night.

Like when I first encountered him earlier tonight and had shot him. He fell dead but another Joker jumped one me and knocked me unconscious. I could have sworn that I didn't see a speck of blood when I shot his imposter.

Then there were those Joker playing cards. One was real and the other was fake.

"_You want to know what we have in common dear boy. We are both magicians. We create illusions and fool everyone."_

His words echoed in my head.

That's when I finally realized.

This wasn't Joker.

"Talia/Mother!" We both yelled.

"Too late." A raspy voice echoed.

A shot was fired and hit her right in her back. She slumped forward and fell into Batman's arms.

"I-I'm sorry beloved I didn't know." She gasped. She let out a dying moan as her hand opened up as the cure rolled out of her hand and towards the other Joker.

Joker was cheering and laughing and Batman snarled at him.

"Mother…" I whispered.

"Aww, poor baby, huh I got a sense of déjà vu when I shot her in her back. Just like when I shot Batgirl ay Sparrow." He then let out a loud laughter in between coughs.

My eyes flared red as I stared up to Joker on the balcony. Using all my strength I jumped up onto the balcony and confronted him.

"Oh, flashy." He chuckled. My veins started to cackle with red electricity.

"I'll rip the flesh from your bones!" I yelled as I shot bolts of electricity at him.

Small red bolts cackled around his body as he fell back. He laughed of course as I fired another bolt at him. He started chuckling as I stomped over to him.

"Feels good doesn't it?" He chuckled. It did too I've been waiting years to do this. "You'd kill a father in front of his own daughter?" He said pointing behind me. I turned to see Batgirl tide and gaged in a chair making muffled cries.

"You son of a-wait, Batgirl is with Catwoman, Robin and my friends how did you," Then it hit me. "Aw crap."

Literally.

I went flying from the balcony and onto the ground floor. Batman helped me up as we saw the fake Batgirl walk up to us her right hand now looked like the end of a sledge hammer.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Joker said as we saw Batgirl turn into a brown puddle and morph with the fake Joker. "For one night only, standing in for yours truly, and doing a damn fine job of it. I give you…Clayface."

Before us the fake Batgirl and Joker morphed into the giant mud man Clayface. I had only encountered him once and that was when I was Sparrow and he almost killed me if it wasn't for Batman using Freeze's gun.

"Why the hell is he here?" I asked Batman. "He's way too dangerous to be left to wander around."

"You weren't even supposed to be in here Karlo," batman stated. "Why sign up with Joker?"

"This is the role of a life time!" He yelled in his gargled voice. His right fist turned into the sledge hammer again as he brought it down between us.

"One last Chance." Batman growled.

Clayface let out a roar as I put my glasses back on and Batman pulled out what looked like a grenade. He threw it at Clayface's chest as ice exploded all over his chest. He shrugged it off as he started to attack us.

I reached into my belt and pulled out a few charges as I ran towards him. I skid under him and punched into his stomach and left the charge in his stomach. He took a swing at me but I rolled out of the way and jumped up in the air and stuck another charge into his face.

I got to a safe distance and pressed the button on my detonator and blew him into chunks. It looked cool at first but then like the terminator in Judgment Day all the small blobs formed into one big puddle and back into Clayface.

"Well that sucked." I said as he turned into a giant mud ball and rolled towards me. I dodged him as batman ran over and threw five more of those ice bombs at him. Clayface reached an arm out towards us as he froze in place. His brown mud form turned blue as he was frozen solid.

Batamn then ran up his shoulder and grabbed Talia's sword that was stuck in Clayface's shoulder. He came back down and gave him a few slices to his stomach before running back up his arm and stabbing it back in his shoulder.

"What the hell kind of plan was that?" I asked.

"To see if his body was weakening from the ice," He said as Clayface broke free. "He's not cold enough yet."

"Heh, if it was ice you wanted." I said as my veins turned blue. "Why didn't you ask?"

I thrust my arms out and fired a beam of ice at his muddy body and once again he started to harden from the cold. I looked over at Batman and nodded at him as he nodded back.

I drew my sword as he leaped into the air and grabbed Talia's from his shoulder. We then hacked away at Clayface's body cutting his arms, legs and head off until he was nothing but a pile of ice.

"You're making me late for my spa treatment," Joker snapped from the balcony. "It's not like you got a girl to save anymore," My body started to cackle with red sparks. "Oh I'm sorry to soon?" He then pulled out a detonator. "Would a change of scenery help ease the pain?"

Just then red lights started to flash and beeping noises were made as the floor blew up from beneath us and we fell down below. We fell straight down into the Lazarus chamber as our swords fell right next to our heads. We both grabbed our swords and staggered to our feet as we pulled them from the ground and Clayface fell before the pit.

He was a puddle of mercy blue and brown mud as he created mud minions. Batman and I hacked away at them with our swords. Their bodies still reacting badly from the ice as Clayface popped up and spat a ball of mud at us.

I rolled out of the way as Batman threw another Ice bomb at him. He let out a grunt as he slumped back down into a muddy pile.

"How many of those do you have?" I asked as I sliced through three mud men.

"I always have a few extra of everything just in case." He grunted as he kicked away one minion and cut another one down the middle.

"But you literally threw thirty of those things at him?" I yelled as I pulled out my magnum and shot a few of them back.

"Can we please focus on the task at hand!" He yelled.

"Fine!" I charged up a ball of ice and threw it at Clayface.

This went on for a few minutes before we started to get overwhelmed. That's when I got an idea.

"Batman, get up high now!" I yelled as I charged up all my power.

Batman pulled out his Batclaw and shot himself up in the air. I started to hover above the ground as I charged up enough power. All the mud men got close enough and when I was sure they were close enough I let out all my energy. A red burst of energy incinerated all of the mud men as I landed on my feet breathing heavily.

Batman landed next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I created an energy field and burned the bastards." I panted. "Only problem it completely drains my Adonis power."

Clayface then jumped out of the ground and roared at us. Batman pushed me out of the way and threw another Ice bomb at him. Clayface then started melting and deforming as the cure hung out of his mouth. Batman then dived into his mouth and disappeared inside of him. Some movement started to happen as Batman's sword ripped through Clayface. Batman ripped out of his chest as Clayface sat frozen rock solid.

Batman sheathed his sword and finally drank the cure and ended his sickness.

"Get out of my way Bats," Joker gasped as he stood above the pit. "I got a date with immortality."

Before I could do anything Batman pulled out his sword and threw it at Joker. An explosion happened and knocked Clayface into the pit destroying it for good. A bigger explosion happened and knocked us back. I quickly got up and looked to see Batman looking down at the cure.

"Quick the cure," Joker begged. "What are you waiting for, I killed your girlfriend, poisoned Gotham and hell it's not even breakfast." He laughed. "But so what, we both know you're going to save me."

That's when Jason's words playe in my head. I quickly ran up to Batman and grabbed his wrist.

"Batman," I said in a serious tone. "You can just let it go. He did this to himself you will not be held responsible for what he's done. Just let it go."

I could tell he was giving it some thought.

"He killed Jason, he crippled Barbra, he ruined me, and he ruined Sarina." I said. "And he'll get up tomorrow and he'll do it ten times as worse tomorrow."

"Oh come on," Joker coughed. "She'll be fine after all even if I do die she can take my place just like you'll take your fathers Batboy."

"Every decision you've made ends with death and misery," Batman growled. "People die, I stop you you'll just break out and do it again."

"Rinse and repeat." I whispered.

"Think of it as a running gag!" He yelled as he popped out of nowhere and stabbed Batman in his shoulder causing him to drop the cure. "NO!"

Batman flipped him off and pulled the knife out as Joker crawled over to the spilled contents and liked it up off the floor. He licked off the floor his hands and even chewed on some glass. I kind of found it funny.

A little too funny.

"Are you happy now?" he growled.

I then started to chuckle as he and Batman looked at me.

"Actually, I find it really funny." I started as I chuckled lightly. "You've done so many stupid things in the past that would have gotten you killed. You kill police, you strap explosives to your body, and you injected yourself with a serum that got you into this mess, and now you've destroyed the only thing that could have saved you." I then threw my head back and laughed. I laughed and I laughed and I laughed.

"Don't you dare laugh at me you little punk!" He snarled.

"Why I thought you always wanted to make Batman laugh!" I shouted.

"You're not Batman-ack!" He then started to cough badly. "You know as well as I do that Sarina is like me. I started off as a two bit villain when I met your father. Now look at me. Sarina is no different she will turn and you will fight her. Just like your father and I. That's funny."

"You want to know something even more funny," Batman asked. "Even after everything you've done. I still would have saved you."

It was Joker's turn to laugh.

"That actually is…pretty funny!" He laughed as he coughed in between coughs. He let out a few deep breaths before he slumped back.

He let out a few more dying gasp before he finally gave in. He fell back and with a smile frozen on his face. He lay there on the floor completely still. I was expecting him to jump up at any moment.

He didn't.

I turned on my glasses. His heart had stopped and his lungs weren't moving.

Joker the clown prince of Gotham, was dead.

Me being me I pulled out my magnum and pointed it at Joker's head. Batman grabbed my wrist and we glared at each other's eyes. I wanted to fight him I wanted to make some smart ass comment or something I would have done earlier but I just couldn't do it. I holstered my gun and walked out of the chamber.

(No one's POV)

Outside the theatre a handful of Joker's thugs we're cheering Joker's name expecting they're idol to come out cured and victorious. Instead they went dead silent as they saw the Dark Knight carrying the clown prince in his arms. Harley let out a gasp and fell to her knees sobbing.

Shadow and Dusk stood on top of the theatre overlooking the scene as Robin held a crying Batgirl in his arms. Across the way Catwoman and Breeze sat on the edge of the roof looking down at Batman walking towards the gates of Arkham.

Cops set up a blockade of squad cars as his men took position outside of the gates.

"All units coordinate," He said into his walkie-talkie. The gates opened and everyone was surprised to see Batman carrying a dead Joker in his arms. "What the hell happened in there?" He asked.

Batman remained silent as he laid Joker down on the hood of the car. Batman turned to leave as Gordon spoke up.

"Batman what happened?" He asked again.

Batman said still remained silent. There was nothing to say as he walked out of Arkham and back into Gotham.

Shortly after Shadow, Dusk, Breeze, Robin, Batgirl and Catwoman walked out. No one stopped them as they were with Robin and Batgirl. Shadow remembering feeling bad about laughing earlier walked up to Joker and placed a coin in his mouth. People did this so they could pay the tolls at the River Styx.

Batgirl still sniffling placed a Batarang in his hand and pressed her lips to his blistering forehead.

The heroes walked out into the early morning, snow slowly falling to the ground.

Tonight was not a good night.


	16. Chapter 16: Another Time

Chapter 16: Another Time

Authors Note: Well here we are the final chapter of Shadows Of Arkham City. I like to thank everyone who subscribed to my story, added it to they're favorites list and all who reviewed. As for the sequel I'm still trying to figure out if I should keep it in the Arkham category or the Batman category of Fanfiction. Still trying to debate the two, also it's going to be a story arc involving suprerman, the darkness and some justice league. Well here's a big thank you to all who reviewed.

Tonycakes: Thank you so much for your support and for letting me use your character. You really helped my story progressed and made it more fun for me to write. Thanks for the help and for your great story.

Daniel Wilks: Great review glad you really like my story.

Everyone else who reviewed and read my story I thank you and hope you continue to review and read.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham City.

* * *

><p>I was lying down on my beautiful bed with Ally lying on my chest as my arm was wrapped around Winnie the kitten Catwoman swapped for my diamonds. Ally's head was resting on my chest as a small smile formed on her face as my kitten was purring softly in my arm.<p>

This was nice.

After that unfortunate incident that happened. Okay multiple unfortunate incidents that happened in Arkham this was the only time that I have ever felt safe and comfortable.

(Flashback)

After we left Breeze Dusk and I sat on top of a nearby rooftop going over what had happened that night. Dusk had taken out Dead Shot while Breeze and Catwoman took down TYGER and Two-Face. Lucky for me Breeze snagged the diamonds Catwoman stole from me who got them stolen by Strange who got re-stolen by Breeze. I told them about my night and I told them all about Red Hood, how I ran into Sarina, Ra's Al Ghul and how I was the son of Batman and was created for a mad man's purpose for new world order.

They both looked at me through they're mask with blank expressions. Neither one knew what to say as we sat there on the edge of the roof.

There was nothing to say.

We were then joined by Batgirl and Robin as they sat down on the ledge next to us.

We all said nothing as I reached into the bag only to pull out giant rainbow lollipops.

"Huh," Breeze said. "I thought it was strange when I saw Selina walk away with another bag."

"Oh," Batgirl gasped. "Can I have a giant lolly?"

"They aren't lollies," I said completely ignoring the fact I got royally screwed over…again by the same person over the same diamonds. "They are giant suckers."

"Still…can I have one?" She asked.

I threw one at her and at Robin and then gave my friends a few.

"Too bad she got you again." Robin said as he and Batgirl nibbled on the ends of their suckers.

I raised an eyebrow and grinned under my mask. I lift my coat up to show multiple small black pouches tied to the inside of my coat.

"Did she?" I asked.

Across town Catwoman opened a black duffle bag filled with nothing but cans of tuna fish. She shook her head as she pulled out three small bags filled with diamonds. She let out a small chuckle as she ran home to Holly.

(Flashback end)

After that we made our way to the penthouse after Ally nagged me to get her cat. Then we made our way to a five star hotel.

I was angry and confused at what had happened tonight what should I do? Shadow was created because I saw myself as the shadow of death but now I am slowly turning into Batman. I was created by an assassin and a knight.

An assassin kills to ensure order and a knight protects those who are weak to ensure justice. I was both, I killed to protect but I was slowly losing my mind.

I was in a tug of war between Ra's Al Ghul and Batman. I would eventually be pulled from one side or the other I couldn't be both.

Could I?

Ally stirred in her sleep as her beautiful blue eyes locked with my blue and green eyes. She looked at me in concern as I pulled the covers up over us to keep her warm.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No, I'm lost." I whispered.

"Because of what happened with your mother and fa-ahem-Batman?"

"Yeah, I can feel myself slipping between what's right and wrong. When I was Shadow last year I always had a moral of only killing when necessary but now I don't even feel the need to hold my sword anymore."

"You can always quit being Shadow and we could go somewhere and live normal lives." She said softly.

"But I'm not ready to quit, not yet." I sighed. "I-I just can't."

"You'll figure it out, you always do." She said as she pulled me towards her lips. We stayed like this for a few minutes before the sun rose. "Huh, Gotham looks pretty good in the morning."

"Yeah, it'll be a beautiful day." I sighed.

(One week later)

We were attending a party held in Bruce's honor for taking down Arkham and everyone was invited.

Jason and I walked in wearing some high priced suits we stole off Wayne and Ally was wearing a light blue dress she snagged out of Sarina's closet. We looked around the main room to see multiple pompous rich people with high class suites and dresses. Old men dancing with women who were young enough to be their granddaughters and drinking all of Bruce's free booze.

People are pigs.

The only ones who were any sort of decent were Bruce, Tim, Dick Fox, Alfred and Sarina. Bruce waved over to me as me and my friends walked over to him. They were surrounded by politicians and the board of directors mingling as always.

"Jayden my boy it's been too long." Bruce said as placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Brucey boy," I greeted as I looked over to everyone else. "Richard Grayson I haven't seen you in years, and Tim, how are things with you and Sarina?" I asked in a cheeky tone.

He glared at me as Sarina nudged him and smiled at him. He immediately changed his tune and gave me a false smile.

"Good, things are good between us," He chuckled. "What about you and Ally?"

"We're great," Ally said as she wrapped her arm around mine. "Young rich and in love we so lucked out."

"Yeah, everything is so nice," Sarina commented as she looked us up and down. "Hey, those are nice suites where did you get them?"

"Oh this place." Jason muttered as he sipped his champagne.

"Huh, funny that looks like one of my dresses." Sarina said with a sly grin.

"Oh come on what do you think we snuck in here and just stole your clothes?" I asked sarcastically. "We're rich we probably bought them at the same place, hey Sarina let's get some more drinks huh?"

I then quickly grabbed her and walked over to the serving table.

"You owe me a new dress." She said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. "Our clothes were either blown up by Strange or stolen by some damn scavengers. We needed some new clothes."

"You have diamonds." She said.

"Do you know any places that take diamonds, no, we needed cash so we had to steal some suites from Wayne until we sell the diamonds." I said.

"And my dress?"

"What, Ally isn't allowed to have nice things?" I said.

We both just chuckled as we went back to everyone else. I looked over to see Jim Gordon and Barbra in some nice clothes as we joined in.

"Sarina, Jayden it's so nice to see you two again." Barbra said.

Sarina crouched down and hugged her as I did the same when she was done. Sarina and Barbra had been close since Bruce made Sarina Batgirl last year.

"Hey Aunt Barb how ya doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" She asked.

"Better now that you're here." I said. She giggled.

"You always pulled those moves when you were a kid and they didn't work then." She said.

"Then why do you always blush?" I ask.

She said nothing.

"So, what's new with Arkham City?" I asked Gordon trying to change the subject.

"All criminals have been transfer from the city and are now being held in a new prison." He explained. "With the death of Joker things should start to look up for some people mostly cop's and the families of his victims." Sarina looked down at her shoes because of that comment as Tim wrapped his arm around her.

Good man.

"How long will it take to repair that part of Gotham and return people to their homes?" He asked.

"Ugh, firs we have to take down the wall then we have to clean up all that mess before we can even begin to start on the town itself." Gordon groaned.

"Well, I'll donate as much money as I can to help fix up Gotham." Bruce said.

"Brucey boy, money can't fix everything," I said. "You need to use your own two hands if you ever want to fix something."

"Hmm, you know your right Jayden," Bruce said. "I should get someone who's a man of the people someone who knows what it's like to work by the sweat of his brow someone like…you."

"Me?" I asked. "What can I do?"

"You can be my spokesman, you see I tried to open up to people but they don't believe me they say I'm a fraud." He said.

"Maybe you should bring them to your palace and prove them wrong." I joked.

"That's why I need you, most people don't know you but I know you spent some time down in the slums. Also, you worked regular jobs when you ran away so you can be my go to guy when it's about the common people. What do you say?" He asked.

I looked at everyone around me. I didn't care about the business 'A' holes I looked at the people who mattered.

Bruce, Barbra, Gordon, Tim, Richard, Alfred, Sarina, Jason and Ally.

They all gave me the same look they wanted me to be happy each and every one of them. They were the only family I have the only people that cared about me.

Even though we were warriors of the night we were still human beings. Bruce and Richard worked for a living while Tim and Sarina went to school. What the hell am I doing with my life? What the hell I need something to do during the day.

"Sure I'll work but only at day I need the nights free." I said.

"Of course, I'll be expecting you." He said with a grin.

Later that night I was sitting in my room after it was all finished and repaired. Ally slept with Winnie on her chest and Jason was out and I was still going over the incident with hood. He believed that he was a true Batman but what about me?

I'm his son and I don't even feel like I have the heart to be Batman. Batman is an icon a man of the people and he protects people without taking a life…I'm no Batman and I never will be.

I went down to my own bat cave under the building and walked into my little lab. Inside there was a pod which had a secret project I was working on.

I pressed my hand to the hand scan and the pod let out some steam. I stepped back as it opened up to reveal a bat suit. It was jet black with no cap and a red bat symbol on the chest. I smiled and ran my hand across it.

I smiled as I remembered something when I was a kid.

(Flashback)

There I was in by black and silver armor similar to Robin's but instead of red I had a nice dark silver finish to it. I stood in the bat cave looking up at Batman's cowl. I felt empowered by it as I reached a hand up to it.

"Don't even think about it." Bruce's voice said.

I looked up and saw Bruce in his armor walking over to put on his cowl.

"Pfft, whatever," I gloated. "When I get older and take over as Batman I'm gonna have my own awesome suit. It's gonna be black as the night and it'll kick more as-argh!" I growled as Batgirl twisted my ear.

"I told you to watch your mouth ya little punk!" She snapped.

"Get off me you old hag, OW!" She then gave me another twist.

"And what's this about being the new Batman?" Jason asked in his Robin armor. "If anyone's gonna be taking over for Batman it's gonna be me!" He said with a smartass grin.

"In your dreams you aren't smart enough to be Batman." I gloated.

"Well you're not strong enough to be Batman." He shot back.

"Boy's, boy's," Batman said as he placed his hands on our shoulders. "I'm not even close to being old and you two are nowhere near being as good as me." He said with a grin. "C'mon lets go patrol the town."

"I call shot gun!" Robin said.

"I don't care I want to ride with Batgirl anyways, I love her bike." I beamed as I climbed on the back and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Those hands better not snake any lower like last time." Batgirl snapped.

"Oh come on I thought I was supposed to hold on tight." I chuckled.

"Not. That. Tight." She growled with a blush.

"Aw, come on you know I love you Barbra and when I grow up I'm gonna be your husband and you're gonna give me sons and do everything I say because you love me so much!"

She was grumbling as Jason was laughing his heart out and Alfred and Bruce silently chuckled. Embarrassing Barbra was something I did regularly, she bossed me around I told her I had an undying love for her. She twisted my ear I would read her poetry. I embarrassed her in front of everyone.

"You know what I take it back hold on tight." She said in a tone filled with malice as she revved her engine.

She would speed off on her bike and drive off like a lunatic while I held onto her screaming like an opera singer.

She's the reason I came up with the Jet Bike.

Those were good times.

(Flashback end)

I stood there smiling while I looked at my suit.

Maybe one day I can wear this suit hell maybe Bruce will give me the title Batman. I will become Batman one day when I learned what it truly means to wear the mask.

"Another time." I whispered as I closed the case.

I shut everything down and walked out of the cave. Before I left I saw a picture of me Barbra and Jason. It was my birthday that day and we had a big party. I miss those days.

I looked at the young Jason remembering how he was full of potential and was truly a boy wonder. A tear slipped down my cheek as I set the photo back down.

"Goodbye, my brother." I whispered.

I went back upstairs and into my bedroom and slipped into my PJ's. I snuggled up next to Ally as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you okay?" She muttered.

"As long as I have you I'll always be okay." I said.

She giggled as she placed a small tired kiss to my chin.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you to baby." I whispered back.

"Meow." Winnie said as she hopped up with us. We both giggled as she snuggled up on my chest.

"We love you too Winnie-Poo." Ally said as we all fell to sleep.

I'll ask her to marry me tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Well that's that the end of Shadows of Arkham City.<p>

I know I know we had a lot of good times…we didn't? Well we had some fun with Tonycake's crossover didn't we…what do you mean it confused some people?

Sighs…well why end on a high note here's another crossover.

* * *

><p>As we mingled at Bruce's mansion Gordon was talking about some place called Arkham Hill where they were holding the criminals. Sarina and I were talking as sipped some champagne. When Gordon had mentioned it to Bruce Sarina let out a shiver.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you want to bet that you me and you know who," She said eyeing Bruce. "will once again be involved with this Arkam Hill."

"Oh c'mon why would we be involved? We've done nothing wrong and we have no reason to go to some prison."

"Oh no, except for the fact that I am the daughter of a certain late someone and you're the grandson of a man who has more connections than he knows what to do with." She stated bluntly.

"…Well come on we will never ever in a million years end up in Arkham Hill." I said.

(Three Months later)

Sarina and Jayden were thrown into a cell with the screams of the crazies to keep them company. Jayden got up and dusted himself off.

"Well that was a little rude," He grumbled. "They didn't have to just throw us in here especially with the crazies."

"Jayden, you spat in the wardens face." Sarina said.

"I don't know that doesn't sound like me?" He said.

Sarina just gave him a 'really' look as he started to chuckle.

"Yeah, I know at least we can get a trial." He said.

"No, they have solid evidence on me and you destroyed like twenty cop cars when they tried to arrest you." She stated bluntly.

"Oh…well at least Batman will break us out." He said again trying to brighten the mood.

"No, he needs to stay away from us in order to find proof of our innocence and he can't do that when he has an entire police force after him so…no he won't be coming."

"Oh…" He then let out a heavy sigh.

"So, I guess you owe me twenty bucks." He said smugly.

"Fuck my life." He sighed as the two sat in the dark corner of their cell.

* * *

><p>No I am not doing a sequel with Arkham Hill that is Tonycake's story. Give it a read it is pretty good.<p>

Well that's that hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
